Les Drabbles du Wendigo
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: 300 Drabbles. Thèmes : Femmes. Hannigram. Humour. Sexy. Amour. Matthew et Randall. Maléfique. Fantasmes. Peur. Drama. Esthétique. Dragon Rouge. Frederick Chilton. Enfance 1-2. Créatures fantastiques. Voyage en France. Meurtre. Crossover 1-2. Téléréalité. Miroir du Riséd 1-2 Musique 1-2. Rédaction. Randall, mon fils. Halloween 2019. La clinique de l'étrange. Mizumono.
1. Femmes

Thème : Femmes

Adamantin

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, courageuse jusqu'à la fin. Son regard adamantin à lui seul aurait peut-être suffit par le passé à suspendre son geste, mais il avait assez joué avec elle, et il était évident qu'elle souffrait. Pour l'oreille attentive dont elle avait fait preuve lorsqu'il se confiait à elle, pour les conseils donnés, pour les brèves mais douces étreintes, pour les moments partagés à parler d'art et de musique, Hannibal lui offrit une mort digne. Il ferma à jamais les yeux de Bedelia après lui avoir brisé la nuque.

Allégeance

Freddie n'avait pas beaucoup de respect pour la loi. Pas beaucoup de respect pour la vie privée non plus, journaliste de seconde zone oblige, et elle n'avait certainement pas une haute opinion de l'honnêteté ou de la compassion. Elle abhorrait également les règlements. La seule chose à laquelle elle était prête à faire allégeance, c'était le profit.

Mots

Bella aimait discuter durant des heures avec Jack. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait plu chez lui lors de leur rencontre en Italie, le fait qu'il ne soit jamais à court de mots. Mais aujourd'hui, les traits d'esprit, les grandes déclarations, les avis éclairés, les longs discours, les mises en garde, tout était devenu difficile pour elle. Le cancer lui prenait ses mots. Mais même s'ils étaient prononcés d'une voix rauque et la faisaient souffrir, elle ne renoncerait pas à ceux-là : Jack, je t'aime.

Livre

La journée de cours touchait à sa fin lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hannibal Lecter. Le professeur de psychologie se demanda qui ça pouvait être, et espéra qu'il ou elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Alana Bloom, venue lui rendre un de ses livres, il changea aussitôt d'avis. Il était en couple et elle était son élève, il n'envisageait donc rien de romantique entre eux, mais il la trouvait brillante et mature pour son âge. Il prit le temps de discuter avec elle du livre qu'il lui avait prêté, ne s'imaginant pas un instant que bien des années plus tard, ils se retrouveraient et seraient amants.

Mentir 

Molly avait pensé que son mari ne reviendrait jamais lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son idée d'utiliser Hannibal Lecter comme appât pour attirer le Dragon rouge dans un piège. Mais il était revenu. Il avait fallu du temps pour que ses blessures physiques guérissent, mais il était là, bien vivant. Elle s'était dit que c'était tout ce qui comptait, même si Lecter était toujours dans la nature, quelque part. Elle s'était dit que Will pourrait renoncer à tenter de le chercher, une nouvelle fois. Elle s'était dit que leur vie redeviendrait comme avant. Mais elle pouvait voir comme il avait changé. Elle ne pouvait nier que parfois, il lui faisait peur. Il était temps que tous les deux, ils arrêtent de se mentir.

Ruche 

Introduire une ruche dans un cadavre devait être...particulier. Bien sûr, Will avait vu des tas de choses particulières. Entre le tueur qui se prenait pour un animal, celui qui faisait une fresque d'êtres humains ou celui qui traitait les cordes vocales de ses victimes pour pouvoir en jouer comme d'un nouvel instrument, il y avait de la variété. Mais la folle aux abeilles était sans doute l'une des plus dérangées, peut-être parce qu'elle s'imaginait aider les gens en leur enfonçant un pic à glace jusqu'au cerveau. Après ça, ils ne souffraient plus, c'était vrai. Leur douleur disparaissait, mais leur conscience également. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était une enveloppe aussi vide que leurs orbites délestées de leurs yeux.

Congélateur

Elle était perspicace, polie et plutôt brillante. Pas du tout son type de victime, et pourtant, il allait prendre l'un de ses reins puis congeler son corps et le découper avant de l'exposer. Elle méritait d'être présentée de façon artistique, d'une façon légèrement différente de ses proies habituelles. Cette fois, il n'avait pas la volonté d'humilier sa victime, juste de marquer ses adversaires. Oui, l'Éventreur avait une pensée émue pour Beverly, pour son courage et son sens de l'amitié. Il allait même lui permettre d'honorer sa promesse: innocenter Will Graham. Le rein du tueur à la fresque qu'il venait de placer dans son corps y contribuerait.

Prolongement

Le fusil était devenu comme un prolongement de son corps. Il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour l'armer, et elle ne ratait jamais sa cible. C'était Hannibal qui lui avait appris à tirer, et elle ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à ce dernier, même si elle avait de nombreuses raisons de lui en vouloir. S'il était emprisonné comme elle l'espérait, lorsqu'il sortirait (car il sortirait, elle le savait), ils seraient quittes. Mais même dans ce cas, s'il avait besoin d'elle, où qu'il soit, Chiyoh serait là pour lui.

Incommensurable

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été seule et entourée. C'était un curieux paradoxe, seule et entourée, mais c'était ainsi que fonctionnait son monde. Personne ne l'avait aidée contre Mason : ni ses parents, ni les domestiques, ni ses connaissances à l'école ou ses petites amies. Personne. Il y avait ceux qui ne voyaient pas, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas voir. Ces derniers étaient les pires. Et puis il y avait eu Alana. La psychiatre aussi avait eu sa part d'épreuves, et elle aurait pu vouloir se protéger à tout prix, pourtant, elle avait fait le choix de l'aider. Elle l'avait aidé à tuer Mason, partageait sa vie et portait son enfant. Et quand elle la regardait dans les yeux, Margot voyait la plus belle chose au monde, un amour incommensurable dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé être l'objet un jour.

Invisible

Elle était supposée être morte, et c'était presque tout comme. Avec Hannibal Lecter comme gardien du secret, elle échappait à tous les regards, devenait invisible. Ils la chercheraient longtemps, mais ils se lasseraient bien, un jour. Ils l'oublieraient. Et lorsque ce serait le cas, elle pourrait revenir vivre avec sa nouvelle famille. Avec ses deux pères à ses côtés, tout changerait. Elle ne serait plus invisible, mais invincible. Les yeux fermés, cachée dans l'une des résidences secondaires du cannibale, Abigail rêvait de ce jour prochain où elle porterait le nom de Lecter Graham.


	2. Hannigram

Thème : Hannigram

Ordinaire

Le psychiatre aimait son métier. Recevoir des patients tous très différents des uns des autres était une agréable distraction, et de temps à autre, il y en avait qui étaient véritablement intéressants. Bien sûr, il y en avait qui avaient de drôles d'obsessions, comme de lire l'avenir dans le fromage, mais généralement, ce n'était pas aussi ennuyeux. Et parfois, il orientait ses thérapies de façon à ce que la lubie de son patient devienne une idée fixe qui envahissait tout son être jusqu'à ce que cela finisse dans le sang et la douleur. C'était infiniment satisfaisant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le cannibale fatigué rêvait de recevoir un patient ordinaire. Quelqu'un atteint de dépression, de tocs ou d'une légère paranoïa. Son prochain patient, qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, s'appelait Will Graham.

Carreau

L'eau ruisselait sur le corps du profiler, emportant avec elle du sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie ouverte dont s'occuperait Hannibal à son arrivée. Ce n'était rien de très grave, mais c'était douloureux et impressionnant. Il coupa l'eau, entendant déjà la porte d'entrée être ouverte puis refermée par son amant auquel il avait donné un double de ses clés. Quelques gouttelettes rouges coulant le long des carreaux de sa douche attirèrent son attention avant que sa vue ne se brouille, et que les bras d'Hannibal l'entourent au moment où il perdait l'équilibre.

Valet

Will avait volontairement choisi de se rapprocher d'Hannibal pour mieux le coincer, pourtant par moments, il avait le désir de lui céder. Ça aurait été plus facile d'abandonner la lutte, d'être l'ami du médecin et de ne voir que ses bons côtés. Facile de devenir le valet du diable. Mais il ne voulait pas être un serviteur, et Hannibal ne désirait pas qu'il en soit un. Il voulait qu'il devienne son égal, et le meilleur moyen pour Will d'y parvenir était encore de lui résister.

Miroir 

Will observa son reflet et pensa un moment à Georgia Madchen et à son syndrome de Cotard. Aujourd'hui, il avait lui aussi l'impression d'avoir affaire à un étranger en se regardant dans la glace. Celle-ci se craquela dans son esprit seulement, lui renvoyant son image morcelée tout comme l'étaient ses certitudes. Il porta la main à son visage, s'attendant presque à sentir le vide sous ses doigts, là où un morceau manquait et ne laissait voir qu'un trou noir inquiétant, mais bien sûr, il ne sentit que sa peau chaude et un peu de barbe. Les véritables trous se trouvaient dans sa raison vacillante, et il était tenté de les combler avec des morceaux appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. Hannibal lui offrirait sans doute volontiers quelques éclats personnels. Il ne les refuserait pas.

Paralysie

Will était comme souvent, face à Hannibal pour sa séance de thérapie hebdomadaire, et il réfléchissait en silence à leur relation en observant les entrelacs de fils dorés sur la cravate de ce dernier. Être ami avec cet homme était exactement comme d'être proche d'une araignée venimeuse : plus il se débattait pour s'éloigner de lui, et plus les liens se resserraient. Aujourd'hui, il n'était même plus certain de vouloir se défaire du cocon dans lequel il l'enveloppait, ni de souhaiter tenir à distance l'aiguillon qui cherchait à atteindre son cœur.

Aérien 

Will ne s'attendait pas à ce que le médecin se montre doux avec lui, même pour le récompenser pour l'acte d'une extrême violence qu'il venait de commettre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le soigne avec des gestes précautionneux, presque aériens, et les nombreux effleurements de ses mains sur les siennes lui faisaient un bien curieux effet. Son trouble disparu lorsque le médecin le rappela à la réalité cependant. Il fallait s'occuper du corps de Randall Tier.

Ecornifleur (drabble lié à ma fiction « connexion »)

Will adorait le daemon de son amant. Là où la plupart des gens demandaient la permission pour toucher les daemons des autres, même celui de leur compagnon, lui et le psychiatre touchaient, parlaient et dormaient avec le daemon de leur conjoint comme si c'était le leur. Archibald, le daemon serpent-corbeau d'Hannibal était magnifique, intelligent, dangereux, tout comme son propriétaire. Et il était aussi plein d'humour. Il avait déjà traité Jack, le chef du FBI, de coprolithe, et aujourd'hui, c'était un autre importun qui tentait de vivre à leurs crochets (et qui par conséquent, ne vivrait pas longtemps) qu'il venait de qualifier d'écornifleur. Le mot n'appartenant pas au langage commun fit émettre un aboiement proche du rire au daemon-louve de Will.

Orgueil 

Hannibal était conscient de sa valeur, mais pas vaniteux. Et pourtant, en regardant Will, il ressentait une fierté immense, et une pointe d'orgueil. Il n'avait pas transformé le profiler, il ne l'avait pas façonné à son image, mais il l'avait révélé dans toute sa splendeur, et cela lui avait demandé une infinie patience. Non pas des jours, des semaines ou des mois, mais des années. Mais même si le processus s'était avéré long et douloureux, il ne regrettait rien. S'il devait revenir en arrière, il recommencerait sans hésiter parce qu'aujourd'hui, chaque meurtre sublime de Will était un peu le sien.

Sobre

Hannibal était tout sauf la personnification de la sobriété, pourtant, il était capable de l'apprécier chez certaines personnes. Will par exemple, était l'exemple parfait du charme masculin sans fioritures. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour être mis en valeur. Abandonner son abominable after-shave et ses chemises à carreaux suffisait, il n'avait même pas besoin de discipliner ses cheveux bouclés ou de se raser de près. Le jeune homme en avait parfaitement conscience, seulement, son obstination était à la hauteur de la sobriété de son style. Il ne renoncerait à aucune de ces choses.

Dodécasyllabe

Will aimait profondément Hannibal et il s'était naturellement intéressé à ses hobbys. Même s'il préférait toujours la mécanique à la cuisine, et la pêche au théâtre, il passait de bons moments en sa compagnie et il commençait à partager certains de ses goûts. Il aimait le dessin, la peinture,la musique, l'architecture...Mais aujourd'hui, il était fatigué. Alors que son amant tentait vainement de lui parler poésie, il bâilla au mot « dodécasyllabe » et s'endormit la tête contre son épaule.


	3. Humour

Thème : Humour

 _(édité : drabble HP universe supprimé, sera inclus dans un chapitre crossover)_

Régime 

Alana pouvait être une sacrée garce. Hannibal en avait déjà fait les frais lorsqu'elle lui avait supprimé les toilettes après son coup de fil au dragon rouge, mais ce qu'elle avait fait dernièrement était totalement différent. Elle avait franchi les limites, et peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il honorerait sa promesse de la tuer. Elle, sa femme et son fils. Lentement. Le mettre au régime, lui, il ne parvenait pas à y croire, surtout que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle diète. Il aurait supporté de manger en moindre quantité, sans sel, sans sucre, sans gluten. Mais un régime exclusivement végétarien, elle allait le payer très cher.

Entendement

Il y avait des choses qui dépassaient sa compréhension. Will avait pourtant un raisonnement des plus logiques, et une capacité d'empathie hors du commun qui lui permettait de comprendre ce que le commun des mortels ne pouvait accepter. Il vivait avec un cannibale après tout. Mais lorsque le médecin lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait l'étrange lubie de l'un de ses patients, il avait éclaté de rire. La tyromancie était l'art de lire l'avenir dans le fromage, et Will espérait sincèrement que ledit patient, Franklyn, serait fort impoli. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus mangé de raclette.

Baeckeoffe

\- Baeckeoffe.

\- A tes souhaits.

\- C'est un plat traditionnel alsacien. Tu ne veux pas y goûter ?

\- Est-ce que tu as utilisé les ingrédients traditionnels ?

\- J'ai utilisé des produits locaux.

\- L'alsacien n'est pas un produit local.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue.

Hannibal leva sa fourchette et Will ouvrit docilement la bouche, ne voulant pas se quereller avec lui. Et aussi parce qu'il savait que ce serait délicieux.

Eplucher

Vexer Hannibal Lecter pouvait être lourd de conséquences, Will le savait bien. Pourtant, lorsque son amant avait insisté pour installer au salon ce vase proprement immonde d'un artiste russe apparemment reconnu, il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire qu'il avait des goûts douteux. Le vase avait été placé dans un couloir où il était moins visible, et Will n'avait pas fini en brochettes, mais le cannibale avait pris ses distances pour marquer son mécontentement. Will avait fini par s'excuser pour sa formulation un peu rude, et avait proposé à Hannibal de faire absolument tout ce qu'il voudrait pour se faire pardonner. En faisant cette proposition, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de sexuel ou de sanglant, pas à être de corvée de patates pour une semaine entière.

Veston 

Le docteur Lecter portait rarement autre chose qu'un costume trois-pièces. Bien entendu, c'était élégant et ça ajoutait à son charme, mais lorsqu'il faisait aussi chaud, Will trouvait ça ridicule, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son désir de le voir torse nu. Une chemise aurait largement suffit pour couvrir le torse du psychiatre, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il y ajoute un veston qu'il refusait d'enlever. Will se demanda si trébucher tout à fait accidentellement et renverser son verre de vin sur ledit veston lui vaudrait des représailles. Probablement, mais il se sentait d'humeur audacieuse.

Chaussure

Hannibal méprisait vraiment Mason Verger. Il était impoli, sans aucune manière, vicieux, juste bon à être transformé en un plat qui serait bien plus raffiné que sa personne actuelle. Mais Hannibal devait avouer qu'il avait le sens du style. Bien sûr, c'était souvent tape à l'œil, il abusait du blanc dans le choix de ses vêtements, ainsi que de la fourrure, mais ça restait relativement élégant. Il portait des gants, comme lui, et ses chaussures étaient toujours impeccablement cirées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce petit détail l'agaçait. Non, finalement, Mason n'était même pas digne d'être mangé. En tout cas, pas par lui. Les porcs par contre, ne feraient pas les difficiles. Ils le mangeraient tout entier, lui et ses chaussures vernies.

Maître

Will était le maître bienheureux de nombreux chiens, la plupart récupérés errants dans les rues. Il aimait tous les chiens, du caniche au berger allemand, du chiot au très vieux toutou, de l'animal courageux au trouillard fini qui se cachait en gémissant au moindre coup frappé à sa porte. Il se fichait qu'un chien soit laid, qu'il bave, qu'il soit aveugle ou qu'il lui manque des dents. Mais celui-là, c'était hors de question qu'il l'accueille chez lui.

\- Mais Will, c'est un bon chasseur, il obéit aux ordres et il est propre !

\- Hannibal, pour la dernière fois, je n'adopterai pas Randall Tier.

Gourmandise

Will n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir peur. Néanmoins, en ce moment, il avait l'estomac noué, et fixait l'objet de ses désirs avec envie, sans oser s'en approcher. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit nettement son amant s'affairer dans son bureau. Le chemin vers la cuisine était libre, et il le parcouru le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois dans la pièce, il regarda tout autour de lui, puis se détendit. Il huma le parfum délicieux des pâtisseries encore chaudes confectionnées par Hannibal, et en attrapa une. Lorsqu'il la porta à sa bouche, il entendit nettement le bruit d'un couteau de cuisine être retiré de son support en bois.

\- Hannibal, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Papillon

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que Peter vous aime bien, Will.

Will fit la moue mais alla rendre visite à Peter, lui annonçant que les animaux étaient interdits en cellule.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il dans votre manche ?

\- Kévin...

L'empathe récupéra Kévin le rat, puis vit quelque chose bouger au niveau de la cheville du détenu.

\- Peter... ?

\- C'est Aglaé la souris.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois récupérer Aglaé également.

Will découvrit également Edward le pigeon, puis Arthur le lézard. Alors qu'il pensait avoir récupéré tout ce qui était vivant sur Peter Bernardone, quelque chose s'agita dans ses cheveux. Will ouvrit de grands yeux en y découvrant un lépidoptère avec un motif de tête de mort sur le thorax.

\- C'est Hannibal le Sphinx.

\- Hannibal... ?

\- C'est un papillon vraiment très élégant.

Une semaine plus tard, Will en riait encore, et ne cessait de penser « Hannibal le papillon cannibale » à chaque fois qu'il croisait son psychiatre.

Chocolat 

Will grimaça quand Hannibal tenta de lui faire goûter un dessert à base de sang et de chocolat, le tout servi dans une orange évidée. Il n'était pas à une étrangeté près dans sa vie avec le tueur en série, mais ça, ça ne lui disait rien. Il goûta néanmoins quand il apprit de quel cochon arrogant provenait le sang, et trouva ça plutôt bon. Mais ce qu'il préféra, ce fut l'expression choquée du psychiatre quand il lui étala une goutte du mélange sur le bout du nez.


	4. Sexy

Thème Sexy 

**S** ucette

Hannibal cuisinait tout lui-même, généralement de la haute gastronomie, et Will avait été surpris lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il confectionnerait les bonbons qu'ils donneraient aux enfants à Halloween. Cependant, la veille de ladite soirée, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver une boîte mise à part des autres, et qui leur était réservée. Il pris une sucette d'un beau rouge rubis, demanda si elle ne contenait aucun ingrédient « spécial », et devant le sourire de chat du psychiatre, compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Cela lui importait peu. Le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui alors qu'il léchait de façon délibérément lente la sucrerie, était bien plus intéressant.

Ceinture

Hannibal n'était vraiment pas du genre à penser avec ce qu'il avait entre les jambes, mais ce soir-là, lors de son cours de modèle vivant hebdomadaire, son cerveau répondit aux abonnés absents. Le nouveau modèle était un superbe jeune homme à la tenue légèrement négligée, aux cheveux bouclés et de carrure plus imposante que la sienne. Ce dernier se dénuda derrière un paravent, mais sa silhouette resta visible et le chirurgien déglutit lorsque ses mains arrivèrent au niveau de sa ceinture. Il détourna le regard de l'éphèbe pour le découvrir dans sa glorieuse nudité quelques minutes plus tard, et il songea aussitôt à mille et uns moyens de l'inviter à dîner au plus vite.

Soie 

Will était habitué à vivre simplement, et il n'était pas le plus soigné des hommes. Il avait souvent les mains couvertes d'huile de moteur, les cheveux en désordre et une barbe de trois jours. Lorsqu'il se couchait le soir, les chiens le rejoignaient parfois, semant joyeusement leurs poils sur ses couvertures. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, et s'il appréciait de temps à autre un mode de vie plus raffiné, il n'aurait pas pensé être sensible à l'attrait des draps de soie. Mais voir son psychiatre allongé nu sur ceux-ci avait changé la donne. Et il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changeaient pas d'avis, pas vrai ?

Chocolat

La nourriture était presque sacrée pour le psychiatre. On ne jouait pas avec la nourriture, sauf quand elle était encore vivante et si possible, capable de courir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la bouteille de chocolat liquide. Pourtant, il céda lorsque Will insista. Et lorsque sa langue humide et chaude lécha la traînée sombre et sucrée entre ses jambes, il songea qu'il avait bien fait de se prêter au jeu. Après tout, Will avait accepté de manger les pralines confectionnées par ses soins à base de ganache à la vanille et de journaliste, en toute connaissance de cause. Il pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Surtout de cet ordre-là.

Jasmin

L'odorat était, parmi les cinq sens, celui qu'Hannibal Lecter avait de plus développé. Il l'avait prouvé en sentant chez son amant l'odeur de la maladie à peine développée, et grâce à cela, Will avait pu être soigné à temps. Will par contre, n'avait pas un odorat exceptionnel, et il supportait des odeurs que le psychiatre avait en horreur, comme celle des chiens mouillés ou son abominable after-shave. Pour le familiariser à de plus douces fragrances, Hannibal avait instauré un petit jeu entre eux. Il lui bandait les yeux lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et lui faisait sentir un parfum qu'il devait identifier. S'il donnait la bonne réponse, Hannibal le récompensait avec la langue. S'il lui donnait une mauvaise réponse, il le punissait avec les dents. Ce soir, trois traces ornaient déjà l'intérieur de la cuisse droite du profiler, et il gémit :

— Rose ! Aoutch ! Jasmin ! Jasmin, aaah...

Orthodoxe

Will savait que Hannibal Lecter avait des méthodes bien peu orthodoxes pour soigner ses patients, mais lorsque le psychiatre lui proposa de le masser pour détendre aussi bien son corps que son esprit, il pensa qu'il devait avoir mal entendu. Néanmoins, il s'assit sur le canapé que le médecin lui désignait et enleva son haut avec des gestes hésitants. Dès que le médecin commença à le masser, il soupira d'aise, se détendant suffisamment par la suite pour presque s'assoupir. Puis il sentit les lèvres et la langue de l'homme contre sa gorge, et vu l'effet que ça lui faisait, il voulait bien croire que cela soit également thérapeutique.

Drap

Il en avait assez de changer les draps encore et encore à cause de ses cauchemars qui le faisaient suer, et à présent, il étendait une serviette de bain sur ceux-ci avant de se coucher. Il revoyait encore et encore les mêmes sombres images quand il dormait, ainsi que cette créature mi-homme mi-cerf qui semblait le poursuivre. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir son visage alors qu'elle approchait, et c'était celui du docteur Lecter. Elle allait le mordre, et il se réveillerait en sursaut, comme souvent. Tout son corps se tendit, puis se relâcha alors que la créature posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir, il lui rendit son baiser, puis la laissa le retourner avant de s'abandonner à ses caresses. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était en sueur, et tout aussi effrayé que par ses cauchemars habituels. Il ne savait que faire de cet aveu qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, par le biais du rêve.

Couverture

Allongé confortablement, Will se laissait aller et profitait des caresses d'Hannibal qui enflammaient doucement ses sens. L'homme aimait dominer dans toutes sortes de situations, mais il ne l'avait jamais autant en son pouvoir qu'entre les draps. Les barrières tombaient, les faux-semblants, les mensonges, la peur...Tout disparaissait sous les couvertures. Oui, entre les mains du psychiatre, il n'était plus qu'instinct animal, une petite chose brûlante de désir prête à tout pour obtenir satisfaction.

Jacuzzi

Will n'avait plus savouré le luxe de se baigner dans de l'eau chaude depuis un moment, à cause de leur fuite, et il avait l'impression de toucher le paradis du bout des doigts en entrant dans le jacuzzi de leur dernière victime. Il se laissa aller à somnoler, puis son regard se posa sur la silhouette d'Hannibal en train de se dévêtir pour le rejoindre, et son envie de dormir s'envola aussitôt. Malgré les cicatrices, et les quelques signes visibles de l'âge, il était infiniment désirable

Effort

Hannibal avait deviné la musculature importante de Will, même si elle était plus ou moins dissimulée sous ses chemises à carreaux : ses larges épaules étaient un indice, ainsi que le volume de ses biceps. Régulièrement, alors qu'il allait se coucher, le psychiatre imaginait la masse imposante de son corps le dominer, ses mains se resserrer autour de sa trachée ou s'égarer sous la fine couche de tissu de son pyjama. La lutte entre eux prenait alors des allures de jeu, et il laissait tomber le masque alors que son amant le chevauchait, les muscles tendus par l'effort.


	5. Amour (Hannigram2)

Thème : Amour (Hannigram 2)

Reflet

Par moments, Alana avait l'impression qu'Hannibal était absent. Il était déjà enfermé depuis quelques années, et cela n'avait en rien diminué son intelligence redoutable, mais lorsqu'il la fixait de ses yeux qui paraissaient souvent noirs sous la lumière artificielle, elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait à travers elle, ou qu'il ne la regardait pas. Observait-il son propre reflet, ou était-il perdu quelque part dans son palais de la mémoire, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle pensait surtout qu'il attendait une autre visite que la sienne.

Etoile filante

La cellule du psychiatre était luxueuse et il voyait la lumière du jour par une vitre circulaire située au plafond, qui donnait un superbe éclairage zénithal et lui permettait de dessiner aisément. La nuit, il lui arrivait d'apercevoir quelques étoiles, et de temps à autre, une étoile filante. Il n'avait jamais fait de vœux, ne croyant pas que Dieu se souciait des espoirs des hommes, si toutefois Dieu il y avait. Pourtant ce soir-là, en silence, il formula le souhait de revoir Will.

Démolir

Par moments, il était soulagé d'être loin d'Hannibal et à d'autres, il n'avait qu'une envie, démolir les barrières qui les séparaient tous les deux. Il avait tout fait pour le coincer, jusqu'à s'immiscer dans son intimité, et il avait réussi, à son plus grand étonnement. Il s'était senti fort, avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas réellement attrapé le tueur le plus intelligent de tous les temps : Hannibal s'était rendu. Il lui avait cédé sa liberté pour qu'il atteigne son but, et pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Qu'il avait été si loin qu'il n'y avait plus de retours possibles. Will avait compris, trop tard. Ou peut-être que non...Des indices laissés adroitement dans les lettres que Lecter lui adressait lui donnaient toutes les clés pour parvenir à le faire s'évader. Le pouvoir était entre ses mains, cette fois. Et il ferait le bon choix.

Anneau

Il avait longuement gardé son alliance après sa fuite avec Hannibal, même s'il l'avait cachée car elle était un signe distinctif. Mais aujourd'hui, sa relation avec Molly n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, et il avait laissé la bague derrière lui. Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours de l'affection pour son ex épouse, mais ce n'était plus de l'amour, et il pensait qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de plus stable que lui. Quelqu'un qui ne serait jamais fasciné comme il l'avait été par la beauté des ténèbres. Quelqu'un qui ne préférerait pas porter pour toute alliance la marque des dents d'Hannibal Lecter.

Parasite

L'amour était un sentiment insidieux. Il s'était faufilé jusqu'à son cœur, et s'y était accroché tel un parasite. Il l'avait rendu moins prudent, il l'avait poussé à se dévoiler, à commettre des erreurs, comme de s'approcher du rebord de cette falaise, pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Il sentait le cœur de Will battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et ne résista pas quand ce dernier l'entraîna vers l'abîme. Parce qu'il savait que Will l'aimait. Parce qu'ils étaient trop blessés pour continuer. Parce qu'ils auraient terminé leur vie séparés, derrière les barreaux. C'était la seule issue possible.

Couronne

Hannibal n'avait jamais dissimulé ses meurtres, sauf quand la plus grande prudence s'imposait. Au contraire, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il mettait les dépouilles en scène dans un théâtre macabre à ciel ouvert, et Will avait été le premier visiteur de sa funeste galerie à comprendre son œuvre, et à l'apprécier. A présent, il exposait avec lui leurs créations sanglantes réalisées à quatre mains. Ils n'éprouvaient aucune honte, jamais. Si un jour, ils devaient être arrêtés, ils arboreraient leur différence telle une couronne, fiers de leur amour aussi atypique que leurs sombres desseins.

Signal

Jack s'installa à la table d'Hannibal Lecter comme tant de fois auparavant. Ce soir cependant, c'était particulier. Ils allaient arrêter le monstre, lui et Will. Ils échangeraient un geste discret connu d'eux seul, et Hannibal tomberait enfin entre les mains de la justice. Mais Jack n'était pas le seul à avoir convenu d'un signal. Le cannibale, lui aussi, avait convenu avec Will d'un signe à utiliser. Lorsque le moment fut venu, Will reçu donc deux signaux contradictoires. Aider Jack. Arrêter Hannibal. Tuer Jack. S'enfuir avec Hannibal. Il n'hésita pas, plongeant son couteau dans le cou de son ami, sectionnant l'artère pour ensuite le regarder se vider de son sang. Les mains du docteur se posèrent sur ses épaules, et Will sourit lorsque ses lèvres vinrent chatouiller sa joue. Il se laissa aller contre lui, puis lui prit la main. Il était temps de fuir, à présent.

Surf

La fuite avait été stressante et pénible, mais à présent qu'il était sur cette plage, Will avait l'impression que ces événements s'étaient déroulés des années auparavant. Il était au calme, détendu et surtout, incognito. Lui et Hannibal étaient des touristes comme les autres ici, ou juste un peu plus fortunés. Ils bronzaient, flânaient, visitaient des monuments et faisaient même du surf sur un bout de plage privée. Cependant aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous les deux abandonnés leurs planches au profit d'une longue promenade avec leurs chiens, puis d'une simple baignade. Hannibal lui paraissait rajeunit, libre et heureux en sa compagnie, et il n'avait tué presque personne depuis leur arrivée. Will savait cependant qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient fuir leur coin de paradis, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Ils trouveraient un autre endroit pour les accueillir. Tant qu'il était avec Hannibal, le monde leur appartenait.

Collection

Will haussa un sourcil lorsque son amant sembla tenté par des fleurs mauves, alors qu'il y en avait déjà de nombreuses de cette teinte dans leur jardin. Voyant son regard, le criminel en fuite s'intéressa à une autre plante, mais l'éleveur de chiens tira doucement sur sa main, le ramenant vers son premier choix. Il avait remarqué son goût pour cette couleur, du moins parmi les végétaux, mais il ne l'avait jamais interrogé à ce propos avant ce jour. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le loisir.

« Est-ce que tu en fais...collection ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. C'était la couleur favorite de ma sœur. Les voir me rappelle de bons souvenirs... » dit Hannibal, anticipant la question de son époux.

« Je comprends. »

« Mais si tu préfères autre chose... »

« Elles sont parfaites. » affirma Will, puis il lui donna discrètement un petit baiser.

Voile

L'homme avait un voile sur les yeux, et était sans doute presque aveugle, pourtant, il se dirigea avec assurance jusqu'au bureau de l'inspecteur de police. Ce dernier sourit à ce grand-père tout à fait charmant, bien connu du village pour sa générosité et ses repas exquis, et lui indiqua qu'il avait toute son attention. Son sourire disparu cependant quand le vieil homme prétendit s'appeler Hannibal Lecter, alors que tout le monde le connaissait sous le prénom de Michael, et avoua être l'auteur de plusieurs meurtres. Il expliqua à l'inspecteur médusé qu'à présent que son mari était décédé (et il s'avéra plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Will Graham, recherché pour meurtre lui aussi), il désirait lever le voile sur leurs activités.


	6. Matthew et Randall

Thème : Matthew Brown et Randall Tier

MATTHEW

Echelon

Matthew Brown était prêt à tout pour gravir les échelons. Il n'était qu'un petit tueur, un faucon de nuit en somme, dont le talent n'avait pas encore été révélé. Tuer à la façon de Will Graham avait été la première étape de son développement. S'allier à lui avait été la seconde. Tuer pour lui, l'épreuve finale. Il n'avait pas été déçu lorsqu'il avait compris que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake n'était pas Will, mais bien celui que ce dernier l'avait envoyé tuer, Hannibal Lecter. Il y voyait l'opportunité de devenir non seulement l'allié de Graham, mais de devenir l'Éventreur lui-même. Il était si proche du but...

Essor

Will lui avait juste donné l'impulsion. La chose à l'intérieur de Matthew, le faucon meurtrier qui ne demandait qu'à étendre ses ailes aurait de toute manière pris son essor. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Même s'attaquer à un faucon bien plus imposant que lui. Il avait presque réussi. Il avait cloué les ailes de l'Éventreur, fait couler son sang, resserrer le nœud autour de son cou...Mais Hannibal Lecter était davantage un phénix qu'un faucon. Il renaissait déjà, tandis que le corps du gardien devenait aussi froid que le marbre sur lequel il était étendu.

Orageux

Matthew détestait l'orage. C'était le genre de temps qui rendait les détenus nerveux, et l'orage était souvent accompagné de pluie, comme aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il sortit du travail, le gardien n'alla pas bien loin, se réfugiant dans un pub qu'il ne connaissait pas le temps que l'averse passe. Sa journée avait été mauvaise et il offrit un verre au jeune homme assis à côté de lui, entamant la discussion pour voir s'il ferait une bonne victime potentielle. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser un regard aussi gris que les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel strié d'éclairs, visible depuis l'intérieur du bar, ni à y distinguer une lueur prédatrice. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui se trouvait être la proie, et il était curieux de voir où cette nouvelle situation le mènerait.

Capture

Matthew avait vaguement suivi l'affaire du « tueur aux loups » dans la presse, mais il fut immédiatement mis au courant de sa capture via son travail de gardien. Randall Tier s'avérait ne pas être un dresseur de loups, ni d'ours, mais être la bête lui-même, grâce à des griffes et à un système de mâchoires mécaniques qu'il avait conçu lui-même. Débarrassé de tout son attirail, il restait cependant dangereux, et de nombreuses consignes de sécurité furent donnés à tous les gardiens qui les suivirent scrupuleusement, sauf lui. Matthew était irrémédiablement attiré par la bête, et comptait bien l'apprivoiser.

Révolte

Le gardien en avait assez de recevoir des ordres de Chilton, ce type imbus de lui-même, lâche et prenant du plaisir en s'amusant au dépend des criminels placés sous sa garde, sans jamais se salir les mains. Les traitements, les locaux, rien n'étaient adapté, et Matthew avait reçu il y a peu l'ordre de gaver le nouveau détenu, Randall Tier, de médicaments assez forts pour assommer un cheval. Il avait fait mine d'accepter placidement, mais n'avait rien donné à l'homme-animal, de connivence avec celui-ci. Chilton voulait l'interroger dans l'une de ses cages où il faisait placer les détenus hautement dangereux, et Matthew l'y ferait entrer sous la menace de son arme de service. Là, ce cher directeur pourrait avoir une petite conversation avec Randall sur le traitement qu'il souhaitait lui administrer.

RANDALL

Zoomorphe

Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas humain. Il en avait l'apparence, mais ses instincts de chasseur, son attrait pour le sang et son mal aise constant en société étaient autant de signes qui indiquaient qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était juste né dans le mauvais corps. Le docteur Lecter lui avait expliqué que les humains le pensaient malade. Qu'ils pensaient qu'il était un homme se prenant pour un animal. Le docteur Lecter, lui, savait qu'il disait la vérité. Il l'avait même encouragé à révéler sa vraie nature, et Randall était devenu la bête, prêt à tuer sur un simple geste de sa main.

Lune

Chasser à la lueur de la lune était la meilleure chose au monde pour Randall. Il profitait de la pénombre pour quasiment disparaître, se fondre dans la nuit avant de bondir sur ses proies. Cette nuit il suivait un homme seul, à la démarche assurée et vêtu d'un long manteau blanc. Il était juste un peu trop loin pour pouvoir l'attaquer, et s'appliquait à réduire la distance, cependant il s'arrêta lorsque l'homme grimpa sur un arbre avec agilité. Randall resta caché et l'observa, immobile. Bientôt, un autre homme passa tout près d'eux et celui qui se trouvait en haut de l'arbre sauta de son perchoir, les pans de son manteau se soulevant et donnant brièvement l'illusion de deux ailes. Alors que le meurtrier brisait la nuque de sa victime, ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux de Randall, et il se présenta à lui sous le nom de Matthew. A partir de cet instant, ils ne se quittèrent plus, et la meilleure chose au monde pour Randall devint la chasse à la lueur de la lune, en couple.

Cendre

Randall avait été attiré par la lueur de l'incendie. Comme un animal, il avait été à la fois intrigué et effrayé par le feu, mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Il s'était approché et avait vu ce type tout de blanc vêtu ressortir de l'appartement en flammes, en apparence très fier de lui. Mais le sourire de l'inconnu s'était figé quand il l'avait vu. En un regard échangé, Randall était devenu le témoin de son crime, quelqu'un à éliminer. Jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu s'aperçoive qu'il transportait un cadavre, et qu'ils étaient semblables tous les deux. La proie de Randall termina dans le brasier, et Matthew, l'incendiaire, dans le lit du meurtrier.

Cratère

Les traînées de sang dans la neige étaient comme les queues de comètes rouges dans un ciel d'encre : des éclairs de couleur, des zébrures macabres et magnifiques, son œuvre. Et à la base de toutes les éclaboussures de sang, il y avait le point d'impact, là où ses griffes d'os et de métal mêlés s'enfonçaient dans la chair, créant des plaies béantes comme des cratères. Randall était le loup courant inlassablement après la lune, mordant les étoiles sur son sillage et teintant l'obscurité de rouge. Il savait que la course serait de courte durée car le monde ne supporterait pas sa mortelle splendeur, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Même la mort ne l'effrayait plus.

Ombre

Randall n'avait jamais redouté l'obscurité. Il était un animal de nuit, un chasseur, prêt à fondre sur ses proies, à planter ses dents dans la chair fragile, à sentir le sang chaud ruisseler sur son menton. Ce dont il avait peur, c'était d'être découvert, emprisonné, privé de ses instincts par l'administration forcée de médicaments. La peur avait cependant disparu lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Matthew, le gardien, un chasseur tout comme lui. A l'ombre de ses ailes, Randall se sentait en sécurité.


	7. Maléfique

Thème : Maléfique

Fatal 

Jack savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il vit Hannibal, car ce dernier l'attendait alors qu'il était supposé arriver dans plus d'une demi-heure. Quelqu'un l'avait prévenu, et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Will. Cependant, Jack avait toujours confiance en ce dernier, voyant dans son appel une manœuvre habile : le psychiatre devait à présent être certain que le profiler était de son côté. Alors qu'il se battait avec le cannibale dans la cuisine, Will arriva et les surpris dans une situation des plus délicates. Hannibal poussait de toutes ses forces pour faire descendre la lame de son couteau de cuisine vers sa gorge, et il tentait désespérément de le repousser. Lorsque Will rejoignit le médecin et posa les mains sur les siennes, Jack pensa qu'il était sauvé. Il venait en réalité de commettre sa dernière erreur, fatale.

Monstre

Il était parfois difficile de savoir ce qui était le pire chez Hannibal : le fait qu'il manipule les corps pour créer ses chefs-d'œuvre macabres, ou le fait qu'il manipule les esprits pour les faire adhérer à ses sombres desseins. Will penchait pour la seconde solution. Il lui pardonnait plus volontiers d'avoir fait couler son sang que d'avoir saisit son cœur entre ses doigts manipulateurs, le faisant douter de lui-même. Sur tous ceux pour qui il semblait avoir de l'affection, Hannibal laissait sa marque indélébile, physique ou psychologique, parfois jusqu'à changer profondément leur nature. C'était peut-être ça, la définition de la monstruosité.

Descendance

Priver Will de descendance n'avait jamais fait naître le moindre remord chez Hannibal. Il ne regrettait pas l'accident qui avait coûté la vie de l'enfant à naître de Margot, ni même le meurtre de leur fille adoptive, Abigail. Il n'aurait pas davantage de remord pour le petit Walter, qui avec sa mère, semblait avoir volé le cœur du profiler. Il avait guidé le Dragon jusqu'à eux, et ce dernier ferait son office, ce soir-même. Will n'aurait alors à nouveau que lui à l'esprit.

Mer

Will était pêcheur, tout comme son père et son arrière grand-père avant lui. Il connaissait les dangers de la mer et se montrait toujours prudent, ces derniers temps, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Plusieurs personnes mordues gravement avaient signalé la présence d'un requin, ce qui était très inhabituel en ces eaux. Mais ce qui surgit de l'eau pour s'accouder au rebord de sa barque l'était plus encore : c'était un homme jusqu'à la taille, mais dessous, il avait une longue queue de requin qui ondulait sous l'eau. Les grands yeux sombres de la créature le fixèrent, l'attirant irrémédiablement vers elle. Puis cette dernière sourit, révélant ses nombreuses dents acérées.

Message

Will ne pensait pas qu'un simple message l'affecterait autant, mais il avait dû brûler la lettre après l'avoir lue. Et même si elle avait disparu dans les flammes, il revoyait chaque mot élégamment tracé par Hannibal. Il avait caressé quelques arabesques du bout des doigts, et il avait l'impression qu'ils le brûlaient à présent, là où ils avaient touché le papier avant qu'il ne jette la missive avec rage dans le feu. Malgré les années, malgré les horreurs, il avait envie de le revoir, et il était furieux que cet homme ait encore une telle emprise, un tel pouvoir sur lui. Alors qu'il froissait l'enveloppe, il repensa aux paroles de Gideon : « Il est le diable, monsieur Graham. Il est comme la fumée ». Il ne pouvait lui échapper.

Patte

Une patte de cerf. C'était tout ce qu'il avait vu dans le couloir de la prison. Il s'était attendu à voir l'animal en entier, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Tout ce qu'il avait vu après la fine patte du cervidé, c'était Hannibal Lecter, son psychiatre, qui apparaissait souvent dans ses songes éveillés comme une créature cauchemardesque. Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être un bouc, car cet homme était le Diable incarné, mais le cerf, plus majestueux, lui convenait davantage. Il releva les yeux vers lui, et son sourire le fit frissonner comme jamais. Un mélange de peur, de colère et d'excitation l'avait envahi, et il le fixa effrontément. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

Téléphone

Un simple coup de téléphone avait tout changé. Une voix inconnue, au bout du fil. Et une déclaration qui l'aurait fait penser à une blague, si elle n'avait pas été énoncée de façon aussi claire, aussi posée.

« Je suis le chesapeake ripper. Je veux que mon œuvre soit présentée au monde sous son meilleur jour. Vos photos sont excellentes, monsieur Graham. »

Will avait dégluti, puis encouragé son interlocuteur à poursuivre. Le tueur en série lui avait donné les coordonnées de son dernier meurtre, et même si c'était complètement fou de sa part, Will s' était rendu sur place. Il avait pris les photos, puis les avait vendu au prix fort, malgré son dilemme moral. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer...Mais aurait-il seulement le choix ?

Peur

Il avait trahi le cannibale une fois de plus. C'était son ami pourtant, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait infiniment, mais c'était aussi un meurtrier qui ne s'arrêterait sans doute jamais de tuer. Il avait essayé d'en finir de façon rapide pour ne pas le faire souffrir, mais il avait échoué. Maintenant, il était solidement attaché, et un drap trempé de sang lui couvrait les jambes. Trempé du sang de Jack ? Du sien ? Will sentit un long frisson de peur le parcourir. Il y avait de la viande sur la table, et il ne sentait plus ses membres inférieurs.

Traumatisme

Les chocs émotionnels s'étaient succédés, et Will, peu à peu, avait perdu la raison. Il avait vaincu une encéphalite, avait surmonté son incarcération, la mort d'Abigail, puis l'attaque de ses proches par le Dragon Rouge, mais pas la chute avec Hannibal. Il avait été repêché seul, plus mort que vif, et depuis, il était interné dans un asile, sous haute surveillance. Malgré le traitement, il ne cessait d'avoir des hallucinations, et de voir les victimes de toutes les affaires qu'il avait traité. Pire, il ne cessait de le voir lui, sans cesse, dans ses rêves, dans ses songes éveillés, dans la moindre ombre furtive, parfois même dans ses interlocuteurs.

Caché

Dissimulée derrière la bibliothèque, la porte de la cave d'Hannibal Lecter avait toujours échappé aux regards. Personne ne savait que la demeure du docteur comportait un sous-sol, et encore moins, ce qu'il y faisait. Certaines de ses victimes y avaient fait un séjour prolongé, et la dernière en date, le découvrait avec horreur. La cave était propre et nette, mais froide, et elle sentait le désinfectant et d'autres produits difficiles à identifier. Une table d'opération ainsi que de nombreux instruments s'y trouvaient, et l'homme chancela de terreur. Sans état d'âme, l'ancien chirurgien le poussa vers l'avant, et referma la porte derrière eux.


	8. Fantasmes

Thème : Fantasmes

Drabbles du Collectif Noname

Thème 1 : première fois

Will tituba. C'était la première fois qu'il était ivre dans la demeure de son ami et psychiatre, mais heureusement, Hannibal ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il referma même ses bras autour de sa taille, sans doute pour l'aider à rester debout, et posa ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou, sans doute pour...Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas important. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, et Will se laissa entraîner dans la chambre du médecin. Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, les mains explorèrent maladroitement la chair mise à nu, et les corps s'unirent sous la chaleur des draps. C'était la première fois que Will laissait un homme le toucher si intimement. La première fois qu'il accordait autant de confiance à Hannibal. Cela allait probablement tout changer, mais c'était pour le mieux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi heureux.

Thème 2 : jouet

Il n'avait jamais été très attiré par les jouets, sauf peut-être quand ses partenaires féminins en usaient devant lui. Mais imaginer Hannibal Lecter choisir des sextoys, l'idée seule le faisait sourire. Ils les imaginaient fait dans les matériaux les plus précieux possibles, hors de prix, ou de forme suspecte. En forme d'organes, ou d'armes diverses peut-être. Will rit, ne pouvant se retenir, puis afficha une moue presque déçue en découvrant la vérité en fouillant un peu dans les affaires de son compagnon. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. A part peut-être le jouet en verre...Et diverses choses dont il ignorait parfaitement l'utilité. Il se releva, sa curiosité satisfaite, puis sentit une présence dans son dos qui lui arracha un long frisson d'excitation et de peur mêlés.

Thème 3 : à partir d'une image (machine à écrire)

Le profiler n'aurait jamais pensé que voir Hannibal furieux serait à ce point excitant. Un autre tueur venait de s'approprier une de ses œuvres macabres, et cela lui donnait clairement des envies de meurtres. Ses longs doigts pianotaient sur son bureau, et de temps à autre, l'index se posait sur le scalpel qu'il utilisait pour tailler ses crayons, effectuant un petit mouvement de va et vient qui faisait avancer et reculer la lame. Will aurait bien mis ses merveilleuses mains à contribution pour autre chose impliquant des va et vient, mais il attendit sagement qu'Hannibal termine la lettre qu'il tapait sur une vieille machine à écrire. Une lettre qu'il épinglerait sans doute sur le cœur encore battant du criminel qui avait osé lui voler la vedette.

Thème 4 : Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Il pouvait encore lui faire mal. Il pouvait le blesser, jouer avec son esprit jusqu'à le rendre fou. Il pouvait le tuer. Il pouvait le manger. Le détruire. Le posséder. Will ne lutterait pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'en avait plus l'envie. Il préférait la douleur à une énième fuite. Il préférait la mort, plutôt que de le voir s'en aller, mais Hannibal ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention. Ses baisers brûlants avivaient le feu dans ses veines, faisaient monter la fièvre, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que ça le rendait plus proche. Il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec le monstre, se fondre en lui, fondre sous lui, encore. Plus profond. Plus fort. Jusqu'à sombrer dans les ténèbres avec lui, jusqu'à porter sa marque dans sa chair.

Thème 5 : Cuir

Si le Dragon Rouge réussissait à le kidnapper, Frederick Chilton savait qu'il risquait gros. L'homme tuait ses victimes d'une ou plusieurs balles, abusait parfois de leurs corps encore chauds, et plaçait des morceaux de miroir sur leurs yeux. Un dingue, un vrai. C'est pourquoi, quand il sentit un coup violent sur sa nuque, Frederick songea qu'il était fini. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, nu et lié à une chaise par des sangles de cuir, il vit son ravisseur et l'état d'excitation dans lequel ce dernier était, à la vue de son corps entravé. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir un sourire ravageur et de si beaux yeux. Il serait peut-être le seul homme à apprivoiser le Dragon, en le tenant par la queue.

Thème 6 : Nous étions trois

Ils étaient seuls sur une route déserte, et Will était encore dans un état d'excitation important suite au meurtre qu'il venait de commettre. Pendant l'acte, son cœur n'avait pourtant pas battu plus rapidement, mais ensuite, lorsque les mains fermes de son amant s'étaient posées sur les siennes pour lui montrer comment récupérer les organes, ça avait été tout autre chose. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à ses mains sur son corps. Il entraîna Hannibal sur la banquette arrière, pressé de sentir son corps nu contre le sien. Alors qu'ils se caressaient mutuellement, une légère secousse lui rappela qu'ils étaient trois. Leur victime suivante attendait dans le coffre, et elle risquait d'attendre encore un moment.

Thème 7 : Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Tu m'as invité chez toi. Je savais que tu avais une chambre d'amis, mais pour nous deux, l'amitié était une chose nouvelle, un peu floue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles de moi, de l'odeur de mes chiens dans tes draps précieux, de mes manières disgracieuses à ta table. Pourtant, tu as insisté. Alors je suis venu. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, mais lorsqu'une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai commencé à me dévêtir, j'ai su. J'ai su que tu me regardais, par le trou de la serrure. J'ai su que le mot à mettre sur ce que tu ressentais pour moi n'était pas « amitié ». Ce que moi je ressentais pour toi, je ne sais pas...J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être ais-je ralenti mes gestes, juste un peu. Je crois que tu as aimé ce que tu as vu. Et moi...je crois que j'ai aimé sentir ton regard sur moi.

Thème 8 : Sacré toi ! (dans un lieu de culte)

Will écoutait d'une oreille distraite les explications d'Hannibal à propos de l'architecture du lieu, se contentant d'apprécier la beauté de la petite église, le cerveau sur off. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient plus remis les pieds dans un lieu de culte, mais il se rappelait de l'offrante sanglante que lui avait laissé son amant dans la chapelle de Palerme. Il ne pouvait dire si le souvenir était bon ou mauvais, mais le baiser lui, était indubitablement bon. Tient, depuis quand Hannibal avait-il cessé de parler ? Et voilà qu'il l'entraînait vers le confessionnal, sans plus d'explications. Will sourit, le taquinant un peu « : « J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te confesser, parce que nous en avons pour la journée. » Lorsque son amant se mis à genoux devant lui,l'ex profiler compris qu'il avait tout autre chose en tête. Et il était bien plus partant pour ça que pour un cours d'histoire de l'art .

Thème 9 : image (demi-nu)

Les amants tueurs s'étaient gâtés pour Noël. Les cadeaux avaient été nombreux, et les meurtres, sanglants. Pas un plat du dîner ne contenait pas au moins un ingrédient d'origine humaine, et Will avait aidé, de la chasse jusqu'à la touche finale dans l'assiette. Comme présents, Hannibal lui avait offert des produits de luxe, bien sûr, mais également ce que Will souhaitait le plus, un autre chien. Et il avait laissé ce dernier lécher les assiettes, à la fin du repas. Le profiler était aux anges, mais il lui restait un dernier cadeau à offrir à son compagnon : lui-même. Hannibal lui avait souvent demandé de poser pour lui, mais il avait toujours refusé. Aujourd'hui, il lui promettait de poser nu au moins une fois par semaine. Un peu ivre, il se dénuda partiellement pour prouver sa bonne foi, et Hannibal réalisa un croquis rapide. Will ne portait que sa chemise et lui tournait le dos, profitant de la chaleur du feu. Hannibal, lui, profitait de la vue, mais il ne termina pas le dessin, n'ombrant que partiellement les fesses rebondies de son amant. L'art pouvait attendre.

Thème 10 : Hors soirée Drabbles, écrit pour MmeChilton qui voulait du Chilgram, ship aussi nommé choupiesquement « ChillyWilly ».

Le directeur de l'établissement psychiatrique observait son patient favori, Will Graham . Le jeune homme avait fait partie de l'entourage de Lecter, et il avait été retrouvé couvert de sang au domicile de ce dernier. Il avait totalement perdu la mémoire suite à cet incident, et on ignorait s'il avait participé ou non au meurtre de l'homme dont provenait le sang : Freddy Lounds, un journaliste à la réputation douteuse. Lecter avait disparu après ça, bien sûr. Frederick était persuadé de l'innocence de Graham et cherchait à le faire parler, sans grands résultats, mais ses séances de thérapie n'étaient pas pour autant inutiles. Will acceptait de manger sans faire de crises à présent, et il se laissait soigner. Comme il se mutilait parfois, sa chambre était sous vidéosurveillance, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se masturber quand le besoin s'en faisait trop sentir. Et de temps à autre, comme ce soir, il souriait à la caméra, connaissant les heures pendant lesquelles Frederick était celui qui se chargeait de la surveillance des écrans. Parfois, le directeur faisait effectuer à la caméra un petit mouvement, prévenant Will qui l'observait bien, et il se masturbait en s'imaginant le prendre sur le matelas blanc de sa chambre. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Cela devait rester un fantasme, mais sa volonté faiblissait de jour en jour.


	9. Peur

Thème : Peur

Panique

Coincé. Il était blessé et poursuivi, et la police ne tarderait pas à l'appréhender, s'ils ne lui tiraient pas dessus à vue. Il n'avait pas peur cependant. Pas avant de voir que Will était là, et qu'il n'était pas du côté de ceux qui voulaient le voir mort, ou en prison pour le reste de ses jours. Le profiler venait d'abattre un policier, et risquait sa vie en tentant d'éliminer le second. La panique aurait pu gagner le fuyard, mais il avait une maîtrise parfaite de lui-même. Surtout quand la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait était en jeu. Il fit un signe qui distrait le policier , permettant à Will de l'éliminer, puis ensemble, les amants tueurs prirent la fuite.

Trembler

Frederick était ivre de terreur, solidement attaché à sa chaise par son ravisseur inconnu. Il essaya d'obtenir sa clémence, de le convaincre qu'il pouvait encore le relâcher, mais quand l'homme lui cita les extraits du journal, il comprit qu'il était fini. Il trembla de peur quand le Dragon Rouge lui montra les clichés de ses meurtres. Il trembla lorsqu'il mis en place son dentier aux dents déformées, abominables. Il trembla quand ses mâchoires se refermèrent à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Quelque-chose l'avait distrait...La mort était en suspens, mais pour combien de temps ?

Temps

Le temps était à l'orage, et entre deux éclairs, Will entendait de curieux aboiements. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait de la fièvre, ni que son rendez-vous avec Hannibal était passé depuis plus d'une heure. En réalité, il pensait qu'il avait rendez-vous le lendemain, et était concentré sur les sons intrigants en provenance de l'extérieur. Il sortit en pantoufles dans le froid hivernal et s'éloigna de plus en plus de sa maison, le cerveau vrillé par la douleur à chaque nouvel aboiement sinistre. Il s'effondra dans la neige quelques mètres plus loin, et se réveilla dans son lit, au chaud, sans se rendre compte que plus de dix heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son évanouissement. Inquiété par son absence, Hannibal était venu voir si tout allait bien, et l'avait trouvé inconscient et gelé. Il était arrivé juste à temps.

Cyclone

Les événements allaient trop vite pour lui. Hannibal, l'homme qu'il prenait pour son ami, était le tueur en série qu'il cherchait depuis des années. Sa femme venait de mourir. Will était de plus en plus instable, et il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cet état de faits. Les hommes de Verger avaient manqué de le tuer. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour Jack Crawford, mais lorsqu'il y eut un semblant d'accalmie avec l'arrestation d'Hannibal, il ne l'apprécia pas. Il savait qu'il était dans l'œil du cyclone.

Bête

Will éteignit la lumière et attendit que la bête se précipite à l'intérieur de son logis. Il tenait fermement son arme, et tira lorsque la silhouette massive de Randall passa à travers sa fenêtre, faisant pleuvoir du verre à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas tellement peur. Il était plutôt grisé par l'adrénaline. Un premier coup parti, et puis il abandonna l'arme à feu pour en venir aux mains avec son ennemi au sol. Ce dernier se débattit alors qu'il le frappait, et Will vit la peur dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne lui brise la nuque. Le combat l'avait fatigué, et les jointures de ses mains saignaient, mais il se sentait bien. Il était le vainqueur, et il se sentait de taille à affronter un autre monstre.

Brouillard

Will était un chasseur expérimenté qui connaissait la forêt par cœur, pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette maudite purée de pois. Le brouillard était tombé pendant qu'il prenait le chemin du retour, et il devait s'être trompé quelque part, parce qu'il aurait déjà dû être rentré. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il tournait en rond, et il pensait à faire une pause quand il vit une silhouette sombre entre les arbres. C'était une silhouette humaine, avec de grands bois de cerf, et elle se rapprochait. Il la héla sans obtenir de réponse, et la panique l'envahit quand il pu distinguer ses yeux blancs et son corps si maigre que la créature n'aurait pas dû être capable de marcher. Il couru à toute vitesse et au hasard, entendant toujours derrière lui la chose qui le suivait, faisant bruisser les feuilles mortes. La terreur le fit tenir longtemps, mais il finit par s'effondrer, épuisé, et attendit la mort venir. Il se réveilla chez son médecin, Hannibal Lecter, qui l'avait trouvé inconscient à l'orée de la forêt, et qui peina à le calmer, écoutant son histoire d'un air dubitatif. Les Wendigos, cela n'existait pas.

Masque

Ils savaient à présent que Lecter avait longuement porté le masque de l'amitié mais qu'il était un tueur, et un cannibale. Par contre, Brian et Jimmy étaient loin de se douter que Will, qui était leur collègue et ami, en portait un lui aussi. Quand ils avaient trouvé la preuve formelle de la culpabilité de Lecter, ils s'étaient empressé de l'appeler. Will était venu, les avait félicité, puis s'était longuement entretenu avec Jack. Le jour même, la preuve avait disparu, sans que personne n'ait vu quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient, mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien prouver, et quelques semaines plus tard, ils disparurent eux aussi. La dernière chose qu'ils virent avant de mourir fut le sourire satisfait du psychiatre, et l'expression navrée mais résolue de son amant.

Acculé

Elle avait sans doute trouvé une preuve de la culpabilité du psychiatre, mais il avait fallu qu'elle renverse cette bouteille. Le vin avait coulé entre les lattes du plancher, en direction du sous-sol, et la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Lecter ne devait pas rentrer tout de suite, et elle trouverait peut-être autre chose que la viande probablement humaine qu'elle avait dérobée dans son frigo. A sa grande surprise, elle n'eut pas besoin de forcer la porte de la cave : celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle descendit les marches et frissonna. Le lieu était glacial, mais plutôt vide. Elle allait l'examiner plus en détail quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos, et elle sentit la peur envahir tout son être. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir de la cave sans l'affronter. Elle parvint à tirer mais manqua sa cible, et son cou fut enserré dans l'étau des bras de l'Eventreur.

Mirage

Le profiler courait sur la plage, perdu. C'était pourtant une plage pleine de touristes normalement, à qui il aurait pu demander son chemin, mais là, il n'y avait plus personne. Il ne voyait ni Molly, ni Walter, seulement une grande forme sombre au loin. Il avait chaud et il était épuisé, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. La ligne d'horizon ondulait à cause de la chaleur, et lorsqu'il arriva devant ce qu'il pensait être une grotte, il constata qu'il s'était trompé. L'entrée de cette...chose, était garnie de dents et il recula prudemment, mais un œil reptilien s'ouvrit dans le sable, et quelques écailles rouges devinrent visibles. Il y avait un dragon enfouit dans le sable, et il l'avait vu. Will sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine, avant que la gueule noire du monstre ne se referme sur lui, puis il s'éveilla en criant, attirant l'attention de leurs voisins de plage. Molly l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras, devinant vaguement ce dont il avait rêvé. Le Dragon Rouge, sous une forme ou une autre, hantait ses songes depuis qu'il avait failli les tuer tous les deux.

Canard

Mason léchait ce qui autrefois étaient ses lèvres, très intéressé par l'idée de Cordell. Ils avaient déjà prévu de nombreux place à base de viande d'Hannibal Lecter, mais le principal serait définitivement le canard laqué. Enfin, le Hannibal laqué...Cordell avait déjà tous les produits nécessaires afin de le maintenir le plus longtemps possible éveillé lorsqu'il le torturerait, et la plupart d'entre eux n'altéreraient même pas le goût de la viande. Et il avait aussi tout prévu pour l'opération. Si en plus d'avoir l'opportunité de pouvait dévorer ce cher docteur, il pourrait le faire avec le visage de Graham greffé sur le sien, le repas serait vraiment parfait.


	10. Drama

Thème : Drama

Crime

Il avait du sang sur les mains, et les entrailles nouées. Même s'il avait tué Hobbs en état de légitime défense pour sauver sa fille Abigail, il avait l'impression d'avoir commis un crime. Il culpabilisait d'avoir pris une vie, même s'il relativisait à ce propos, mais surtout, il se sentait mal parce qu'il avait aimé ça. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec le docteur Lecter, il s'était attendu à un jugement, mais ce dernier avait eu l'air juste...curieux. Il aurait préféré qu'il le juge. Ça aurait été plus normal, et il avait grand besoin de normalité autour de lui, pour affronter ses cauchemars et ses hallucinations qui ne le laissaient pas en paix. Pour que la voix de Hobbs cesse de se faire entendre de lui seul, répétant inlassablement le même mot « vois ». Il ne voulait pas voir. Il voulait juste revenir en arrière, et décliner la proposition de Jack Crawford.

Crise

Il lui faisait confiance. Hannibal était compétent, un des meilleurs dans son domaine, et il voulait l'aider. Il était parfois un peu froid en public, mais jamais lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, dans l'intimité son cabinet. Ses yeux brillaient alors d'intérêt, rien que pour lui et pour la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait. Pourtant, malgré la thérapie, les crises se succédaient, et Will se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il était désorienté, épuisé, et à bout de nerf. Il était malade, de toute évidence, et puisque le scanner n'avait rien donné, il ne restait que l'option de la maladie mentale, celle qui lui faisait si peur. Il espérait des mots de réconfort de la part de son ami, et qu'il lui redonne un peu d'espoir. Son expression désolée lui serra le cœur, car sans dire le moindre mot, le médecin lui faisait bien comprendre la réalité de son état : s'il n'était pas encore fou, il le serait bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Alcool 

Will tenait très bien l'alcool. Que ce soit la bière, le whisky ou le vin, l'ivresse tardait souvent à arriver, et avec elle, le vide dans son esprit. Alors il augmentait la dose, petit à petit, pour pouvoir se déconnecter de la réalité. Pour pouvoir oublier ce qui était arrivé à Abigail. Pour pouvoir oublier ce que Hannibal lui avait fait subir. Pour oublier les actes monstrueux qu'il avait commis, en toute lucidité, et surtout, pour oublier le plaisir qu'il y avait pris. Même si à chaque réveil, il se sentait un peu plus mal, et que la réalité prenait l'aspect de ses cauchemars.

Pluie 

Il pleuvait à verse lorsque les ambulanciers sortirent Will de la maison d'Hannibal. La douleur irradiait son ventre et les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes avant de prendre la teinte rouge du sang. Il n'avait plus conscience d'être en danger de mort imminente, et il aurait aimé rester encore un peu sous la pluie froide. Elle anesthésiait son sentiment de culpabilité à défaut de la douleur, et il eut l'espoir qu'elle emporterait aussi sa peine et ses regrets avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Dague

Il aurait pu utiliser un couteau de cuisine, un poignard ou une dague mais il s'était servi d'un couteau à linoleum. Une arme parfaite qui, dans ses mains habiles, avait fait couler des flots de sang sans lui prendre la vie. Will savait que ça n'avait jamais été le dessein d'Hannibal, mais le coup avait atteint son cœur. Ce soir-là, le médecin lui avait ravi ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, d'un seul coup de lame aiguisée. La plaie finirait par se refermer, et il aurait une cicatrice en forme de croissant sur le ventre, mais il lui resterait toujours une blessure invisible. Une lésion à l'âme.

Exil

Il avait été obligé de quitter sa résidence de Baltimore pour l'Italie, et son cœur comme son corps était en exil, loin de celui qui l'avait trahi. Il l'avait appelé son ami, mais ils avaient tous les deux une vision de l'amitié qui n'était guère celle qu'avait la plupart des gens. Will avait touché son cœur puis l'avait rejeté, et pour atteindre le sien, le médecin n'avait pas hésité à utiliser une lame bien aiguisée. Les larmes, le sang et la pluie, dans ses souvenirs, tout se confondait, comme leurs âmes faites pour se retrouver et n'en former qu'une seule.

Séparation

Son esprit recelait de moyens de se distraire, pourtant, les jours dans sa prison immaculée semblaient bien longs à Hannibal. Sa liberté, ses hobbys, ses sorties, tout cela lui manquait, mais rien ne lui manquait plus que la présence de Will à ses côtés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne le voir rapidement, mais il avait espéré que malgré tout ce qui les avaient séparés, le profiler lui donnerait de ses nouvelles. Une lettre imprégnée de l'odeur de son abominable after-shave lui aurait suffit, mais il n'avait rien, rien que le silence, et les souvenirs qu'il chérissait.

Temps

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps exactement elle se trouvait là, mais ça lui semblait une éternité. Il ne la traitait pas mal, lui donnait de quoi se distraire, pourvoyait à ses besoins naturels comme de manger ou de se laver, et elle avait des nouvelles du monde via la télévision, mais elle était sa prisonnière. Sa voix douce et posée lui donnait parfois le frisson, car elle sentait que sous le vernis d'amabilité, se cachait un être sans aucune pitié. Elle se demandait quand il la tuerait, jusqu'au jour où il lui annonça calmement qu'il n'aurait besoin que de l'un de ses bras, et qu'elle ne souffrirait pas. Elle ne lutta pas, c'était inutile, et se réveilla dans cet étrange puits situé dans une cave, dans une demeure au milieu de nulle part. Quelqu'un allait venir, il l'avait promis. En attendant, elle écoutait le bruit de la pluie sur le toit, quelque-part au dessus d'elle.

Diverger

Leurs chemins avaient divergé depuis longtemps déjà, mais Jack était amer. Il s'était servi de Will à de nombreuses occasions, l'avait poussé à bout, avait abusé de son autorité envers lui, mais il s'était également pris d'affection pour le profiler. Il l'avait vu résoudre des enquêtes on ne peut plus difficiles, et s'était senti fier d'être son ami. Oui, il était amer que Will ait finalement quitté le chemin de la justice, pour devenir l'amant et le complice du criminel qu'ils traquaient depuis le début, Hannibal Lecter. Cet homme était un cannibale, un assassin, un monstre, mais également un artiste, un ami et un confident qui avait su gagner le cœur de Will.

Pensée

Il était souvent plongé dans ses pensées, observant le ciel à l'extérieur sans le voir, de l'intérieur de sa petite chambre. Jack avait 86 ans, mais il était encore en bonne santé, à son grand regret. Il trouvait le temps long, et il pensait souvent à rejoindre Bella, partie bien trop tôt. Il ne s'était pas remarié, et il avait fait du travail son occupation première, jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus possible. Malgré cela, il n'avait jamais retrouvé Hannibal et Will, et son ami lui manquait. Il espérait que le profiler soit toujours en vie, quelque part. Si seulement il pouvait recevoir le moindre signe de lui.


	11. Esthétique

Thème : Esthétique

Poésie

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il trouverait de la poésie quelque part dans des entrailles sanguinolentes, Will lui aurait rit au nez. Maintenant, il créait sa propre poésie macabre en compagnie de son amant, à la fois assassin et artiste. Les vers et les vers étaient fait pour s'accorder et provenaient, selon lui, du même endroit, tout comme la grâce des cygnes et le choléra. Sa vision de Dieu était toute particulière, et Will ne la partageait pas. Son seul dieu était le psychiatre, et il le priait à genoux dans le sanctuaire de leur chambre. Dans ces moments-là, la poésie naissait de la danse de leurs corps bien vivants étroitement enlacés.

Poudre

La scène de crime était l'une des plus esthétiques que le docteur Lecter ait jamais vue, et un cadeau de la part de son profiler et meurtrier de mari. La victime était une actrice qu'ils avaient vu jouer récemment au théâtre. Celle-ci avait obtenu le rôle très convoité de la fée blanche en blessant « accidentellement » l'une de ses concurrentes lors des répétitions, et s'était révélée sur scène bien moins bonne actrice que celle qu'elle avait empêchée de monter sur scène. Du moins, c'était le point de vue du cannibale, qui avait vu jouer l'infortunée accidentée l'année précédente. L'usurpatrice était à présent clouée à un arbre comme un papillon piqué sur du liège, possédait des ailes faites d'éclats de miroir brisés, et sa longue jupe trempée de sang camouflait l'absence de ses jambes. Elle avait également de la poudre blanche dans les cheveux, un détail qui intrigua le psychiatre. Une fois seuls dans l'intimité de leur maison, il apprit qu'elle provenait des fémurs de la victime, réduits en poudre.

Abracadabrantesque

— Vous dites qu'il s'est suicidé ?

— Absolument Jack.

— Enfin Will, il a très bien pu sauter, je suis d'accord, mais il s'est découpé les omoplates tout seul ?

— Je sais que ça parait...

— Abracadabrantesque ?

— C'est possible, non ? Avec un miroir et une lame coincée dans un étau ? tenta le profiler.

Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller échangèrent un regard puis levèrent les yeux vers le tueur aux anges qui pendait dans le vide au-dessus d'eux. Avait-il vraiment pu s'infliger ça lui-même ? Les deux hommes en doutaient, et se tournèrent vers le docteur Lecter pour avoir son opinion.

— Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas savoir. La vérité est souvent moins intéressante que l'esthétique.

Souffle

Hannibal était amateur de belles choses, mais pas seulement de celles que l'on pouvait toucher. La voix humaine pouvait lui donner les larmes aux yeux, et il aimait également beaucoup ces instants un peu hors du temps où ses victimes poussaient leur dernier souffle. Une ombre se posait sur leurs yeux, et ils n'étaient plus alors que de la viande, une matière première qu'il savait sublimer comme personne. Il avait pensé que jamais personne ne le comprendrait, que jamais personne ne percevrait la beauté derrière la cruauté, puis il avait croisé le chemin de Will. A présent, ce dernier était assoupi contre lui, et le docteur écoutait son souffle lent et régulier. C'était l'une des mélodies qu'il affectionnait le plus.

Oiseau

Quelque chose remuait dans la cage thoracique de la morte, et les deux légistes, Jack et Will se regardèrent, interloqués. Il n'y avait pas de pouls, et une certaine rigidité cadavérique c'était déjà installée, et pourtant...Will recula, ayant une légère absence. Il ne vit qu'un éclair argenté lorsque la scie circulaire fit son ouvrage, et un autre, noir, lorsqu'un oiseau bien vivant sorti de la défunte, les éclaboussant de rouge en ébouriffant ses plumes trempées. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi étrange et beau à la fois, une métaphore vivante, le cœur-ailé quittant la chair morte pour des cieux plus accueillants. Il recueillit l'animal fragile entre ses mains, bien décidé à en prendre soin.

Couronne

Mourir n'était pas si terrible. La douleur l'avait été, lorsque la scie circulaire avait pénétré sa chair jusqu'à l'os, mais ensuite, il ne se souvenait de rien. Son regard trouble s'arrêta sur un miroir, et il craignit de voir la masse sanguinolente de son cerveau, mais sa tête était intacte, ou presque. Un chose noire hérissée de pointes sortait de sa plaie, semblable à des ronces, ou à des bois de cerf, et tournait tout autour son crâne, lui faisant une couronne bien étrange. Et puis l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus qu'une simple ligne blanche, une cicatrice d'à peine trois centimètres, et les mains d'Hannibal qui l'examinaient. La drogue qu'il lui avait donnée avant d'essayer de le tuer, puis de changer d'avis, lui avait fait un sacré effet. Il ne reprendrait jamais de cette maudite soupe.

Illusion

Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de voir un cerf sur les scènes de crimes, mais ce n'était pas un cerf commun. C'était une créature sombre aux yeux de nuit et au plumage de corbeau qui aurait pu être terrifiante, ou inquiétante, mais Will avait simplement été intrigué lors de ses premières apparitions. L'animal lui était familier comme s'il était une part de lui-même, et il avait poussé son museau dans sa main comme l'aurait fait l'un de ses chiens. Et comme pour ses chiens, le profiler sentait qu'il suffirait d'un ordre de sa part pour qu'il attaque. Le cerf-corbeau se jetterait en avant, embrochant sa victime désignée sur ses bois cauchemardesques.

Eclair

Will se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, et comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, il rêve du cerf-corbeau. L'animal représente généralement ses envies de tuer, mais cette fois il sait qu'il est l'avatar d'Hannibal. Ses yeux sombres rappellent ceux du psychiatre et son plumage dense et brillant, ses tenues toujours élégantes. Il fait naître un éclair à chacun de ses pas, illuminant majestueusement la nuit. Les arbres prennent feu sur son passage, et bientôt, tout n'est plus que cendres et lumière, beauté et désolation. Lorsque Will se réveille, Hannibal lui manque, et il est prêt à faire davantage qu'ignore le pire pour profiter du meilleur : il est prêt à l'accepter pleinement.

Aubergine

Hannibal avait les yeux fermés, le visage baigné par le soleil couchant, et il paraissait si paisible que Will songea qu'il dormait. En réalité, il pensait à l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, en-dehors de ceux qu'ils partageaient avec son amant. Il était encore un enfant insouciant, et il jouait avec le collier de sa sœur Mischa, le faisant tournoyer au-dessus d'elle afin qu'elle l'attrape. Cela la distrayait, et elle se laissait laver plus facilement par sa gouvernante, dans une bassine, au soleil, et en plein milieu du potager. Plus que les reflets d'argent de son collier, la petite adorait la couleur des aubergines, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, Hannibal en emporta une pour la déposer dans sa chambre, récoltant un baiser mouillé sur la joue comme récompense. Une caresse sur son visage le ramena à la réalité, et sortant de ses pensées, il sourit à Will, l'attirant contre lui.

Champagne

Will n'avait pas l'habitude de boire du champagne, plutôt du whisky, ou bien du vin, et le breuvage pétillant lui était un peu monté à la tête. Beaucoup même, et reprendre la route aurait été imprudent. Le docteur Lecter qui s'était montré plus raisonnable que lui, proposa de le ramener à Wolf's Trap, et sans y réfléchir, Will accepta. Ivre, il observa le médecin pendant que ce dernier conduisait, et fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression que ses yeux luisaient anormalement dans la pénombre. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta devant chez lui, le profiler frissonna, voyant sur son visage des ombres mouvantes, et il décida de le toucher pour les dissiper. Il ne s'attendait guère à ce que sa caresse sur la joue du médecin donne à ce dernier l'envie de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il répondait à son baiser, il songea qu'il devait être un peu ivre lui aussi.


	12. Dragon Rouge

Thème : Dragon Rouge

Manteau

Reba était habillée chaudement, assise à l'arrêt de bus, et le regard de Francis s'attarda un moment sur son manteau blanc. Il ressemblait un peu à un manteau de fourrure, mais si c'en était, c'était de la synthétique. Il savait reconnaître la vraie fourrure en un seul coup d'œil car sa grand-mère, terrible et sévère, en avait porté toute sa vie. Le regard de Francis dériva sur les courbes de la jeune femme. Sa grand-mère aurait désapprouvé. Il pouvait entendre sa voix, son ton de reproche quand elle prononçait son prénom, en appuyant sur le i de Francis, comme si elle se trouvait juste à côté de lui. S'il passait un peu de temps avec Reba, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Voix

Il n'aimait pas prendre la parole, surtout en public. Sa voix trop basse, et surtout son élocution, était source de complexe et lui rappelait trop bien la cicatrice qu'il arborait au-dessus de la lèvre. Malgré l'opération, il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Les enfants s'étaient moqués de son bec de lièvre lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais les mots durs avaient été plus supportables que les regards de pitié des adultes. Ces regards de pitié qu'avaient parfois ses collègues ou des inconnus, encore aujourd'hui. Reba ne le regardait jamais avec pitié, même si elle était au courant pour sa particularité physique. Son regard aveugle se posait sur lui avec douceur et compréhension. Elle l'encourageait à parler, et il faisait l'effort d'essayer, parce qu'elle écoutait. Non pas juste poliment, ou par obligation. Elle l'écoutait vraiment, et c'était une sensation merveilleuse que d'avoir la pleine attention de quelqu'un, sans aucun jugement.

Sensation

Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le toucher à cet endroit. C'était trop intime, trop personnel, et il craignait que ça soit presque douloureux physiquement. Alors quand Reba avança sa main vers ses lèvres, pour « voir » s'il souriait, il attrapa rapidement son poignet. Comment osait-elle ? Sa bouche n'était pas que sa bouche. C'était aussi la gueule du dragon, le monstre tapi en lui. Il pensa un instant comme ce serait facile de lui arracher les doigts, puis il relâcha son poignet. Il ne pouvait lui faire ça. Elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours, et le dragon ne l'aurait pas. Il prononça doucement : « croyez-moi, je souris ».

Dépité

Il n'était pas dépité. Il n'était pas contrarié. Il était furieux. Il s'en était pris aux animaux de compagnie d'abord, comme à son habitude (ici, de nombreux chiens) puis il était entré dans la maison de Graham. Il savait qu'il serait absent, le docteur Lecter le lui avait dit. Il savait qu'il trouverait sa femme et son fils. Sauf que la maison était étrangement silencieuse à son arrivée, vide. Il avait visité chacune des pièces, avant de comprendre que ses victimes étaient dehors. Il avait tiré sur elles, sur la route, mais elles lui avaient échappé de peu. Le Dragon ne lui pardonnerait pas cet échec. Le Dragon allait vouloir lui prendre Reba. Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée, et il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, laissant son cri de rage s'échapper dans la nuit.

Voile

Reba ondulait lascivement sur lui, son corps gracieux entièrement nu, mais pas à ses yeux. Il pouvait voir derrière les apparences, avec les yeux de la Bête. Sa silhouette élégante était nimbée de lumière, et son corps recouvert de voiles ondoyants qui lui rappelaient les rayons de l'astre solaire. Reba avait l'air vêtue d'or liquide, ou de flammes incandescentes : elle était l'incarnation de la victime du Dragon dans l'aquarelle de Blake. La femme vêtue du soleil. Un miracle de beauté, dont l'amour lui réchauffait le cœur, le corps et l'esprit. Il ne la sacrifierait jamais. Il affronterait le Dragon pour elle, même si l'idée seule le terrifiait.

Regard

Elle ne pouvait voir la façon dont il la regardait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir tout ce que son regard exprimait. Le désir. L'affection. L'amour. La cruauté aussi, quand le Dragon regardait par ses yeux. Il valait mieux qu'elle ignore sa part d'ombre, aussi longtemps que possible. Il voulait conserver cette expression douce sur son visage, il voulait qu'elle le serre encore contre sa poitrine, murmurant des mots réconfortants. Il voulait qu'elle reste aveugle à ce qu'il était, mais même sans la capacité de voir avec les yeux, Reba était intelligente. Sensible. Elle sentait bien quand il n'était pas lui-même. A sa façon de parler, à sa façon de se déplacer. Elle sentait peut-être aussi le courant d'air provoqué par les légers battements d'ailes du Dragon.

Arbre

Le repérage ne dura pas bien longtemps car il avait déjà vu l'essentiel sur les cassettes : le lieu était idéal pour qu'il puisse sortir à l'extérieur après son crime, nu et couvert de sang. Il avait également vu que les Leeds avait un animal de compagnie, qu'il éliminerait bientôt. Pour l'heure, il se contenta de graver sa marque sur le tronc de l'arbre dans lequel il avait grimpé pour avoir une vue parfaite de la propriété. Le signe du Dragon Rouge, profondément creusé dans l'écorce, signe annonciateur de la transformation de cette famille. Bientôt, il apposerait sa marque dans la chair.

Parapluie

Il aimait ressentir la violence des éléments. La pluie. Le froid. Il n'emportait jamais de parapluie, et ne redoutait pas de se découvrir dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Il aimait la sensation du vent violent qui le faisait frissonner, et qui faisait sécher sur lui le sang encore frais de ceux qu'il venait d'élever, de transformer. Bien sûr, il souffrait aussi. Mais il endurait la morsure du froid sans se plaindre, le plaisir d'être en connexion avec la nature, en phase avec la lune, surpassant tout cela. Quand il aurait atteint son devenir, il ne tremblerait plus, il le savait. Le feu du dragon brûlerait en lui.

Fatalité

Il avait tout fait pour lui cacher ce qu'il était, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que de le lui révéler. De la mettre à l'épreuve. Elle avait voulu fuir, et il la comprenait. Il pouvait tout lui pardonner. Il ne l'aurait jamais eue sans la force du Dragon, mais elle aimait qui il était, avant qu'il n'essaie d'atteindre un autre niveau d'existence. Elle aimait Francis. Et Francis avait décidé de lutter contre la bête une dernière fois, pour elle, avant d'embrasser totalement son devenir. Il aurait aimé vivre avec Reba. Être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de meilleur, mais c'était trop tard. Le monde ne pourrait comprendre son dessein, et il ne pourrait pas y vivre. Plus maintenant. Tout dans sa vie l'avait mené à cet endroit, à cet instant, où il se décidait à n'être plus que le Dragon. Après avoir dévoré le docteur Lecter, que ne pourrait-il réaliser ? Il pourrait dévorer le monde entier. Il serait l'Apocalypse.

Attente

Les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulées comme prévu. Lecter avait une résistance impressionnante pour un homme qui venait d'être transpercé par une balle, et Graham se battait avec une sauvagerie qu'il ne lui aurait pas imaginée. Le profiler ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur, porté par l'ivresse provoquée par la montée d'adrénaline, et arracha la lame de sa joue, là où il l'avait poignardé. Puis cette lame s'abattit dans sa propre chair, encore et encore, tandis que Lecter lui déchirait la gorge avec les dents, comme un animal. Eux aussi, avaient atteint pleinement leur devenir. Ils allaient le vaincre lui, le Dragon, à la loyale. A coup de poignard, de hache et de dents. Ce serait une mort digne de lui, et cette pensée le réconforta alors qu'il chutait sur le sol froid, son sang se répandant autour de lui et dessinant des ailes qu'il ne pouvait voir. La mort venait. L'attente ne serait pas longue. Au-dessus de lui, brillait une lune écarlate, magnifique, mais Francis lui, voyait un soleil. Ou peut-être le visage d'une femme, auréolé de lumière.


	13. Frederick Chilton

Thème : Frederick Chilton

Égocentrique

Frederick se prenait parfois littéralement pour le nombril du monde. Enfin, pas parfois : souvent. Mais il valait mieux que tous ces pauvres ploucs, pas vrai ? Il valait bien mieux que ce pédant de Lecter, que cette peste de Lounds, que cette sainte-nitouche de Bloom, et que ce dérangé de Graham. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, ni de personne. Après tout, c'était seul qu'il était arrivé là où il en était. Oui, il avait raté sa carrière de chirurgien. Oui, il était seul tellement il était difficile à vivre. Mais il était le directeur d'un hôpital psychiatre pour criminels dangereux, et il s'en mettait plein les poches. Il était aussi un psychiatre relativement reconnu, et il savait qu'un jour, son nom serait auréolé de gloire. Il lui fallait juste encore un peu de patience.

Elégance

Il aimait être tiré à quatre épingles et briller dans son hôpital comme le Roi Soleil au milieu de sa cour. Il aimait plaire, et impressionner si possible. Faire une forte première impression, par son physique comme par sa personnalité. Bien sûr, beaucoup de gens le détestaient, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Tout valait mieux que l'indifférence, sauf peut-être le mépris qu'il avait lu dans le regard de ce petit professeur de rien du tout, Graham. Frederick avait tout de suite eut une certaine antipathie à son égard, et il aurait bien voulu l'enfermer pour en faire un cas d'études. Il se disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas parce que ce dernier l'avait regardé de travers, mais en réalité, c'était plutôt par jalousie. Graham était beau même avec ses boucles désordonnées et ses lunettes de travers, alors que lui, s'il avait aussi peu soigné sa présentation, aurait été juste ridicule.

Sauter

Une réception chez Hannibal Lecter ! Et pourquoi pas sauter dans la cage au lion, aussi ? Mais il devait y aller. Il fallait que le psychiatre le soupçonne le moins possible d'avoir des doutes à son sujet, mais ça allait être difficile en ne mangeant rien du tout chez ce dernier. Il n'y avait absolument rien de végétarien au menu, évidemment. Il regarda avec suspicion les fines tranches de jambon roulées en forme de rose et piquées sur des cubes de fruits frais, et les milles et autres préparations raffinées. Il affirma à Crawford qu'il ne mangerait rien, et souleva un toast où était plantée une patte de...dieu sait quoi. Ça au moins ce n'était pas humain, mais il n'y goûterait quand même pas. Il la reposa sur le plateau d'un serveur avec dégoût, et croisa le regard de leur hôte. Ce dernier sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était fichu.

Crapahuter

La vie était vraiment trop injuste. Elle s'acharnait sur lui. Il était dehors dans le froid et la neige, à crapahuter pour tenter d'échapper à Jack Crawford, et il ne savait pas s'il allait s'en tirer. Il avait fallu que Graham prévienne le chef du FBI qu'il avait trouvé refuge chez lui, bien sûr ! Il n'avait pas pu se taire, et le laisser s'enfuir pour un pays ensoleillé en attendant qu'on prouve qu'il n'était pas l'Éventreur, non. Ça aurait été trop facile ! Et bien sûr, Crawford était plus sportif que lui, plus costaud, plus résistant, et armé. Après être tombé plusieurs fois dans la poudreuse, Frederick abandonna et se rendit. Il ne tenait pas à être transformé en passoire, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Illusion

La balle était entrée dans sa joue et était ressortie à l'arrière de son crâne, brisant une partie de sa mâchoire et abîmant certains nerfs reliés à son œil gauche. La douleur avait été terrible, et les soins, pénibles. Il n'était plus le respecté directeur maintenant, il n'était plus que le suspect numéro un pour les crimes de l'Éventreur. On lui avait posé l'étiquette de coupable sur le front, et tout le monde y croyait, le personnel soignant y compris. La plupart étaient professionnels, mais très froids. Personne n'était venu le voir. Personne ne lui avait montré comment faire illusion, comment retrouver un visage humain. Il avait appris tout seul à se maquiller pour camoufler la trace de la balle, et à placer correctement sa prothèse dentaire. Une lentille unique cachait son œil aveugle, et son ego solide, sa tristesse. Il ne laisserait personne le voir en état de faiblesse.

Fantôme

Depuis l'incident avec Myriam Lass, qui l'avait défiguré, il n'avait plus eu de relations avec qui que ce soit, homme ou femme. Il n'osait pas. Il n'était plus l'homme sûr de lui et de son charme qu'il était auparavant : il avait trop de cicatrices, et trop peur de tomber sur quelqu'un de dangereux. Il s'occupait donc seul de ses désirs, même si parfois, il avait encore l'impression de sentir des mains chaudes sur sa peau nue. Quelques caresses fantômes, qui le faisaient frissonner.

Respirer 

Il avait le souffle coupé par la nouvelle, et peinait à respirer. Alana Bloom, cette sale petite opportuniste, appuyée par sa très riche épouse, allait prendre la direction de SON hôpital, et il n'aurait rien à dire. Elle avait tous les appuis nécessaires. Lui, n'avait plus personne de son côté, pas même ses plus proches confrères. Certes, il avait son travail d'écrivain, et suffisamment de côté pour que ce ne soit pas dramatique, mais c'était une piqûre aussi douloureuse qu'inacceptable pour son ego. Il souffla longuement, et composa un masque neutre, faisant mine d'accueillir la nouvelle sans surprise. Il félicita même la nouvelle directrice, tout en espérant qu'un jour, Lecter tiendrait sa promesse et lui ferait la peau.

Douleur

Il ne pensait pas que la douleur pourrait être pire qu'après l'opération qui avait permis de remettre en place les organes que Gideon avait sorti de son ventre ouvert par ses soins. Pas pire que la balle qui avait traversé son visage. Pas pire que les dents du dragon se refermant sur sa bouche, arrachant la chair fragile. Puis il avait découvert la brûlure atroce du feu, et il avait regretté de ne pas mourir. Il avait de nombreux défauts, mais il n'avait pas mérité ça. Il avait traversé l'enfer, mais il allait s'en sortir, si hideux que personne ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face sans frémir, mais déterminé. Il ne fermerait pas les yeux pour toujours avant d'avoir mis la main sur Lecter et Graham, et de les avoir brûlés vifs.

Trahison

Il avait mis sa main sur son épaule, comme s'il était son petit animal de compagnie sur la photo. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, jamais proches, mais Frederick avait pensé que Graham était doté d'un sens moral, lui, contrairement à Lecter. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce salaud l'enverrait dans la gueule du dragon, mais il l'avait fait, avec ce simple une main sur son épaule. Une condamnation à mort. Et en plus, il avait eu l'audace de se présenter devant son corps perclus de douleur, noirci par le feu, méconnaissable. L'audace de dire qu'il était désolé pour lui. Il ne l'était pas, il le savait. Ses beaux yeux bleu étaient aussi froids que ceux du meurtrier qu'il pourchassait.

Effacer

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu effacer dans sa vie. S'il avait pu revenir en arrière, il se serait mis en garde. Reste loin d'Hannibal Lecter. Contentes-toi de ce que tu as, profite de la vie, arrête de penser au qu'en dira-t-on. Ose aborder ce jeune homme qui te plaît tellement. Ne passe pas autant de temps au travail. Évite comme la peste Freddie Lounds et Will Graham. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas effacer les horreurs qu'il avait vécues.


	14. Enfance

Thème : enfance

Nez

 _Quel enfant n'avait pas été taquiné avec la fameuse blague consistant à faire mine de lui voler son nez ? Margot y avait eu droit elle aussi, si ce n'est que son frère Mason la lui faisait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Par peur au début, puis, après avoir compris qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement le lui prendre, par agacement. Cela avait été une réelle satisfaction d'apprendre, des années plus tard, qu'il avait mangé son propre nez en étant manipulé par le docteur Lecter._

 _Grenouille_

 _Will avait l'habitude de ne pas être très populaire à l'école. Il arrivait généralement en cours d'année alors que les groupes étaient déjà formés, et les autres le trouvaient trop calme, trop réservé. Ses vêtements, jamais neufs, étaient souvent source de moquerie, mais le pire était sa sensibilité. Will ne supportait pas l'injustice, et se retrouvait souvent au milieu des bagarres pour protéger les plus faibles. Une fois, il avait donné des coups de pieds à son professeur pour récupérer la grenouille qui devait être disséquée en cours. Il avait sauvé la grenouille, mais il avait été renvoyé. A cette époque, il se sentait souvent lui-même comme une petite grenouille arrachée à sa mare, et placée dans un environnement hostile._

 _Mémoire_

 _Frederick avait une bonne mémoire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'étudier beaucoup : il lui suffisait d'entendre un cours pour pouvoir le réciter, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il l'avait compris. Son père n'avait jamais manqué de le rabaisser à ce sujet. Chilton senior était généraliste, et aimait à lui répéter qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de valable, qu'il n'était bon qu'à réciter, comme un perroquet. Frederick voulait devenir chirurgien pour lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que lui. C'était un élève réservé, mais persévérant et tenace. Il atteindrait son objectif, ou un équivalent, quoi qu'il arrive._

 _Écouter_

 _Mischa et Hannibal s'étaient réfugiés à l'étage de leur maison de vacances, perdue au milieu des bois. Il n'y avait plus de nourriture, il faisait froid, et les hommes qui s'étaient accaparé les lieux leur faisaient peur. Hannibal avait réussi à cacher un peu de pain rassi dans sa poche, si dur que Mischa ne pouvait pas le mâcher, et risquait de s'étouffer en essayant d'avaler un morceau entier. Il le ramollissait pour elle en le gardant dans sa bouche un moment, et elle le prenait ensuite sans discuter tant elle avait faim. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps leur calvaire allait durer, et sous la couverture qui les enveloppait tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient faire qu'une chose : écouter. Écouter les choses terrifiantes qui se disaient, là en bas, à propos d'une possible nouvelle source de nourriture. Les hommes levèrent la tête vers eux, et Hannibal serra davantage Mischa contre lui._

 _Ferme_

 _La plupart des enfants visitaient un jour une ferme dans le cadre scolaire. Mason Verger, lui, avait une ferme à la maison. Il trouvait ça très divertissant, car il avait assisté à sa construction, et les animaux arrivaient un à un. Il avait arraché des poils au lapin, qui poussait de petits cris très amusants, frappé le chien, qui était petit et de nature peureuse, poursuivi le chat, et attrapé les poules pour leur tirer les plumes. Margot, sa sœur, essayait parfois de l'en empêcher, mais il s'en prenait alors à elle, qui était son jouet le plus divertissant de tous. Puis un jour, un nouvel animal arriva : une oie. Il lui arracha une plume, pensant avoir affaire à une sorte de poule, et fut poursuivi à son tour par l'animal qui le pinça à de nombreuses reprises avant qu'il puisse se mettre à l'abri. C'était l'une des premières leçons que la vie lui avait apprise : connaît ton adversaire, ou tu pourrais bien devenir la victime._

 _Poule_

 _Les poules ne courraient pas très vite. Elles n'étaient pas difficiles à attraper, et elles ne pouvaient pas se défendre face à lui. Francis ne les détestait pas, mais il aimait serrer leurs cous très fort, faire voler leurs plumes, et les mordre. Un renard était accusé à sa place, et sa grand-mère, qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, y croyait. Il se nettoyait toujours bien les dents, les mains, et ne faisait aucun bruit. Il faisait souvent ça de nuit, quand la vieille dame dormait. Il l'aimait, car elle était la seule à regarder son visage sans dégoût, et il la détestait, pour toutes les fois où elle lui faisait peur et mal. Il aurait voulu lui faire très mal en retour mais il ne voulait pas être encore plus seul, et il n'osait pas s'en prendre à elle alors il s'en prenait aux poules. Il se sentait un peu mieux, après, mais le sentiment de bien-être ne durait jamais, et il fallait recommencer._

 _Raison_

 _Ça faisait un moment que l'accident avait eu lieu. Un moment que sa vie avait basculé, mais Reba n'acceptait toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait se faire une raison, et était toujours en colère. Son entourage était attentif, attentionné, mais tous les câlins du monde ne pourraient lui rendre les couleurs. C'était terrifiant de se retrouver tout le temps dans le noir, mais le pire était de ne plus pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, alors qu'elle commençait à être une grande. Sa mère lui avait promis qu'on l'aiderait, mais elle ne voulait pas d'aide. Elle voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant._

Secret

 _Alana était une petite fille vive, intelligente et pleine de bonne volonté. Elle était toujours la première à aider les autres, en particulier les plus petits, et rêvait de devenir infirmière. Elle était studieuse, souvent la première partout, et assez compétitrice, un comportement que ses parents récompensaient en la couvrant de cadeaux à chaque bonne note. Enfant unique très gâtée, elle était parfois un peu capricieuse, mais dans l'ensemble, elle se faisait plus souvent remarquer par sa gentillesse que par ses bêtises. Elle parlait spontanément de tout avec ses parents, sauf d'une chose, son petit secret bien à elle : elle était amoureuse de Lara. Elle avait demandé à sa mère si une princesse pouvait épouser une autre princesse, mais cette dernière avait dit non, alors elle n'osait pas en parler à l'intéressée. Il valait sans doute mieux n'en parler à personne._

 _Âme_

 _Abigail adorait son père, qui la portait souvent sur ses épaules en forêt pour aller observer de petits animaux. Il disait que tous les animaux avaient une âme, et qu'il ne fallait rien gâcher lorsqu'on en tuait un : ni la peau, ni les os, ni la viande. Tout utiliser était faire preuve de respect, et rendait la mort utile. Sa mère ne semblait pas très réceptive à cette philosophie, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle était très gentille, mais un peu effacée, et elle avait du mal à créer un véritable lien avec sa fille, par faute de goûts en commun. Abigail s'était déjà demandé, dans le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, s'il faudrait tout utiliser d'elle, et comment. Cela lui semblait logique, mais elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée lorsque sa grand-mère décéda et qu'on plaça son corps dans une boîte, puis dans la terre. Cela lui avait semblé vraiment étrange._

 _Chapeau_

 _Jack avait toujours trouvé que son père, policier, avait beaucoup de classe. Son chapeau surtout, enfin son képi pour être plus précis, lui plaisait beaucoup, et il s'imaginait très bien en porter un à son tour, lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Il faudrait étudier, être bon en sport, et passer des tests. Et puis, il lui faudrait, comme son père, apprendre à se faire respecter, parce qu'il y aurait toujours des gens stupides qui penseraient qu'ils n'avaient pas à écouter un policier noir. Il y arriverait, il en était sûr. Son père aussi, croyait en lui, et lui laissait mettre son képi lorsqu'il ramenait de bonnes notes, c'est-à-dire très souvent car il était un élève brillant._


	15. Enfance (2)

_Thème : enfance (2)_

 _Froid_

 _Randall avait tout le temps froid. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chauffage à la maison, parce qu'il fallait économiser, alors il mettait un pull, et il partait dans sa tanière. C'était juste des couvertures entassées, mais il s'y sentait bien, et à l'abri. Quand il était ivre, son père ne le voyait pas, quand il était immobile là-dessous. Enfin la plupart du temps. Parfois, il le voyait, arrachait les couvertures et alors il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que les coups cessent. Souvent, il s'imaginait se transformer en ours, et arracher la main de son père. Le pire n'était pas de s'imaginer devenir un animal. Le pire était de savoir qu'il en était un, mais que ça ne se voyait pas. Il haïssait ses petites mains fragiles, qui auraient dû être des griffes._

 _Piano_

 _Tobias était un enfant extrêmement intelligent et solitaire. Il avait de bonnes notes, mais peu d'amis, et il avait tendance à régler ses problèmes par la violence, l'intimidation ou la manipulation. Il mentait si bien que ses parents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à voir, et à accepter que leur fils était un peu différent, et qu'il faisait peur aux autres enfants. Néanmoins, il avait une passion : la musique. Le père de Tobias ré-accordait des pianos, et toutes sortes d'instruments, et lui apprenait patiemment. Tobias suivait aussi des cours de solfège, encouragé par ses parents qui espéraient que cela le rendrait plus sociable. En apparence, cela fonctionna._

 _Thé_

 _La cérémonie du thé était souvent fascinante pour ceux qui n'y connaissaient rien, comme Hannibal Lecter. Le jeune homme était observateur, et chaque geste effectué par sa tante, Dame Murasaki, et sa jeune suivante, Chiyoh, s'imprimaient dans son esprit. Chiyoh se méfiait un peu de ce dernier, qu'elle trouvait trop calme et trop mature pour son âge, mais elle admirait sa capacité d'apprentissage. Il était très doué, et sa politesse, sa prévenance et sa conversation eurent raison de sa méfiance. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui, mais ce fut un autre lien fort qui se tissa entre eux, plus fort que l'amitié. Hannibal devint un parent, un membre de sa famille. Elle vit le monstre prendre vie, après les horribles événements qui arrivèrent à sa sœur, mais n'eut jamais peur de lui. Elle savait aussi sûrement que le soleil se lève le matin et se couche le soir qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à elle._

 _Pansement_

 _Beverly était la meilleure de sa classe en sciences et en mathématiques, et ses parents avaient été ravis de lui offrir un kit de petit chimiste. Seulement, si Beverly avait commencé par réaliser avec succès toutes les expériences prévues, elle avait ensuite tenté ses propres expériences. La curiosité avait été plus forte que tout, et si elle avait appris des choses intéressantes, elle avait aussi fait exploser un récipient. Un morceau de verre était rentré dans sa main, heureusement très peu profondément, et son père avait désinfecté et nettoyé la plaie après l'avoir retiré. Après ça, il avait appliqué un pansement sur la coupure, et lui avait fait un bisou magique pour la consoler. Après cet accident, ses parents ne lui avaient pas interdit les expériences inédites, mais lui avaient fait promettre de n'en faire qu'après qu'ils les aient validées, et sous leur surveillance._

 _Beau mâle_

― _Qu'est-ce que vous faites les enfants ?_

― _Rien, on étudie ! Pour la science ! dit Jimmy, dont c'était l'excuse favorite._

 _Le petit Brian, qui aurait pu être un cousin ou un frère tant ils étaient inséparables, acquiesça. Sa mère, qui avait l'habitude que les garçons soient turbulents, leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses occupations. Ils avaient juste un livre en mains, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de bien méchant, mais elle tendit l'oreille quand même. Elle compris rapidement qu'ils avaient pris un livre de médecine, et comparaient l'anatomie féminine et masculine._

― _Et donc, si on suit ce schéma, on peut conclure que nous sommes bien deux mâles, dit Jimmy très sérieusement._

― _Et même deux beaux mâles mon cher Jim ! dit Brian, en imitant la voix d'un présentateur télé qui animait une chaîne scientifique._

 _Dans le salon, sa mère se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un fou rire._

 _Peste_

 _Freddie était une petite peste. Capricieuse, égoïste, elle n'hésitait pas à mentir pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, quitte à léser d'autres enfants. Elle était aussi la reine du plan B, car quand ses mensonges ne fonctionnaient pas, et que ses parents la confrontaient à ses bêtises, elle avait de nombreuses solutions pour éviter la punition. Faire le petit ange, en battant des cils et en faisant des câlins, pleurer ou encore faire une crise. Sa devise était (et resterait) : quand on veut quelque chose, tous les moyens sont bons pour y parvenir !_

 _Dernier_

 _En classe, Peter était toujours le dernier. Ce n'était pas un enfant idiot, loin de là, mais il avait des difficultés d'apprentissage, il était extrêmement timide, et il n'avait même pas le matériel nécessaire pour travailler. Ses parents ne s'en occupaient pas, et avaient des problèmes avec les services sociaux, mais les choses traînaient pour qu'on leur retire sa garde. De façon générale, Peter semblait être la dernière préoccupation de tout le monde, et il s'en rendait compte. Il se désintéressa très vite des interactions humaines pour celles, plus authentiques, avec les animaux. Les chiens, les lapins, les pigeons, les rats, tous trouvaient davantage grâce à ses yeux que n'importe quel humain._

 _Avantage_

 _Phyllis était une très jolie petite fille, mais pas du tout coquette. Elle jouait souvent avec les garçons, et n'était pas la dernière à courir sous la pluie, ou à sauter à pieds joints dans la boue. Elle savait néanmoins que sa mère préférait quand elle portait une robe, alors de temps en temps, elle lui laissait lui en mettre une, même si elle n'y voyait que des désavantages. Puis sa mère commença à tousser, et le médecin déclara qu'elle avait le cancer des poumons. Elle devint triste, et de plus en plus faible. A partir de ce moment, Phyllis commença à mettre des robes chaque jour, et les choisissait les plus vives possibles. La connaissant, sa mère l'interrogea sur ce changement :_

― _Ma chérie, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les robes, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu en mets tous les jours ?_

― _Parce que...toi tu aimes ça, et que ça te fait sourire._

― _Ah, tu sais, ce n'est pas la robe qui me fait sourire._

― _Ah non ?_

― _Non, ce qui me fait sourire, c'est toi Phyllis. Et que tu sois heureuse, alors met ce qui te plaît. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Que tu mettes ton vieux pyjama vert, et ensuite, on restera au lit regarder des dessins animés_

 _Phyllis insistait souvent, le week-end, pour garder ce pyjama toute la journée, mais sa mère n'avait jamais voulu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La petite couru se changer, puis vint se glisser dans les bras de la malade. Il lui sembla que ce jour-là, celle-ci toussa moins. En tout cas, elle ne semblait plus si triste, et Phyllis garda un souvenir particulièrement heureux de cette journée._

 _Hiberner_

 _Matthew ressentait peu de choses pour autrui, n'avait jamais peur pour lui-même, et était un habile menteur et manipulateur. Le feu le fascinait, et l'intérieur des petits animaux aussi. Il lui était arrivé d'attraper un pigeon et de l'ouvrir en deux, comme un sandwich, pour voir ce qui se cachait sous toutes ces plumes. Une voisine l'avait vu faire, et en avait parlé à ses parents. Elle avait dit de lui qu'il était un petit monstre, et il avait tout entendu. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas dit, mais il avait vu qu'ils le pensaient aussi. Après ça, il avait été beaucoup plus discret lorsqu'il s'adonnait à ses petits plaisirs sadiques, et avait appris comment être perçu comme un enfant calme et charmant auprès des adultes. Un jour, il pourrait lâcher le monstre en lui sur des proies plus grandes que des pigeons, mais pour l'instant, il devait hiberner._


	16. Créatures fantastiques

Thème : créatures fantastiques

Écailles

Hannibal et Will formaient le duo de chasseurs le plus expérimenté de la ville. Ils avaient déjà tués des monstres de toutes sortes, aidés par le fait qu'ils en étaient eux aussi, même si nul n'était au courant de leur secret. Une fois loin dans la forêt, ils repérèrent leur nouvelle cible : un homme dragon qui terrorisait les villageois. D'épaisses écailles recouvraient l'ensemble de son corps, et ils savaient qu'il serait difficile à vaincre. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis se changèrent en wendigos pour charger la créature de leurs longs bois acérés comme des pieux.

Vie (inspiré par Frankenstein)

Hannibal regardait le cadavre reconstitué de son amant. Will avait été pendu puis son corps avait été écartelé, comme pour tous les sorciers présumés. Dans sa malchance de perdre l'amour de sa vie, Hannibal songeait qu'au moins, il ne s'était pas épris d'une sorcière, dont le corps aurait été brûlé. Il avait attendu, puis avait récupéré les morceaux. Personne ne s'y était opposé. Personne ne savait qu'ils avaient été amants, et il était un médecin réputé. Le pouvoir en place redoutait moins les gens qui disséquaient les morts pour la science que les gens qui, comme Will, possédaient le pouvoir de lire en l'âme humaine. Will, de son vivant, pouvait regarder n'importe qui agir quelques instants, et lui dire précisément quel genre d'homme il était. Il avait eu le malheur de dire ses quatre vérités à Mason Verger, un noble, d'où sa condamnation, mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. L'électricité saturait chaque fibre du corps du défunt, en provenance d'une machine que le médecin avait construit en toute hâte, avant que le cadavre ne soit trop altéré. Ce dernier retint son souffle quand l'expérience prit fin, et sentit la fierté l'envahir quand Will se redressa et se tourna vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux bleu laiteux tout en lui souriant. Il avait réussi à le ramener à la vie.

Carte

Will avait le nez plongé dans sa carte, ce qui n'était guère prudent dans une telle jungle. Il sentit à peine les anneaux du serpent entourer sa taille, mais il se sentit nettement soulevé du sol. Il baissa l'encombrant papier, s'attendant à voir la tête d'un énorme reptile, mais ce qu'il vit était un million de fois plus surprenant. Un homme aux yeux jaunes le regardait, son visage encadré d'écailles, qui recouvraient aussi son cou, ainsi qu' une partie de ses épaules et de son torse. Le bas de son corps était celui d'un serpent, et Will comprit qu'il avait affaire à un naga. Il tenta de rester calme, et le salua poliment. Le naga sourit et le posa en douceur sur la branche sur laquelle il se tenait, apparemment peu pressé d'en faire son repas.

Flammèche

Pour pouvoir se changer en dragon, et répandre la mort par le feu, Francis avait pactisé avec un démon, s'était entraîné sans relâche et avait développé sa musculature, sa force et sa résistance. Et tout ça pour quoi ? La transformation était douloureuse, et en plus, elle ne donnait pas les résultats escomptés. Francis ne parvenait à cracher que des flammèches, à peine de quoi mettre le feu à quelques feuilles mortes. Le démon lui avait bien dit que cela prendrait du temps, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. A défaut de feu, sa colère couvait.

Verre (inspiré par le démon du vitrail du jeu Médiévil)

Le chevalier Will Graham entra dans le mausolée et contempla son adversaire, Hannibal, démon invaincu qui reposait dans un vitrail incassable. Hannibal était squelettique, entièrement noir et portait des bois de cerf. Il se détacha progressivement du vitrail, son cœur fait de verre coloré battant en lévitation devant sa poitrine : son point faible, que Will devait fracasser. Le chevalier aurait dû lever son épée pour l'affronter mais il ne bougea pas, fasciné. La créature s'approcha doucement, semblant plus curieuse que menaçante. En-dehors du mausolée, un prêtre attendait que le chevalier ressorte, mais cela n'arriva pas. Comme tous les autres avant lui, il était probablement mort, alors le vieil homme entra dans le mausolée. Il ne trouva pas de corps mutilé sur le sol, et leva les yeux vers le vitrail par réflexe. En reconnaissant le chevalier sur celui-ci, il poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi: le chevalier enlaçait le démon, et était à présent son semblable.

Laurier

Au milieu des bois Will s'arrêta pour cueillir un peu de laurier. Il était le soigneur du village, et il connaissait les vertus et les dangers de toutes les plantes, et où les trouver. Il était aussi le seul à s'aventurer dans la forêt, car elle était dangereuse à cause de son gardien, Hannibal. Les hommes ne coupaient jamais du bois dans la forêt sacrée, et Will n'y prenait que ce qui lui était strictement nécessaire. Cependant, alors qu'il revenait vers le village, il chuta et s'agrippa par réflexe à un jeune arbre, et en brisa une branche. Aussitôt, Hannibal apparu. Ce dernier avait forme humaine mais était fait de bois et de plantes. Sa tête était surmontée de branches qui avaient l'aspect de bois de cerf, et seuls ses yeux semblaient véritablement humain. Il le regarda un moment, pendant lequel Will expliqua ce qui s'était passé et s'excusa plus d'une fois, puis il s'éloigna, laissant l'humain rejoindre les siens.

Cratère

Hannibal Lecter était un explorateur de renom, et il avait vu un tas de choses étranges dans sa vie, mais rien de semblable à ce qu'il venait de découvrir dans un cratère encore fumant, au milieu de la jungle. Il était seul, et il aurait dû appeler du renfort, mais la curiosité était la plus forte et il approcha de la capsule en forme de sphère. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'y ait touché, il n'aurait pas osé vu la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, et un homme nu en sortit. Il avait l'air humain, mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Hannibal comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Une douleur vive vrilla son cerveau, et l'instant d'après, l'extraterrestre arborait des vêtements humains appropriés au lieu, et le saluait dans sa langue natale, en se présentant comme « Will ». Plutôt que d' être effrayé, Hannibal ressentit une vive excitation, et commença à poser les nombreuses questions qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Lune

Will était gardien dans l'asile du docteur Chilton. Les pensionnaires, appelés « fous » par les personnes extérieures au monde médical, étaient souvent considérées comme possédées, et leur famille tentait généralement de les soigner par la prière avant de les faire interner, en désespoir de cause. Will le savait bien lui, que les seuls démons étaient la peur, la haine et la violence auxquelles ces malades avaient été confrontés, très jeunes pour certains. Néanmoins, quand la lune éclaira le nouveau, Randall Tier, un adolescent qui se comportait comme une bête sauvage, il eut un doute. Sa posture, sa façon de se déplacer, et sa façon de gronder étaient si semblables à celles de ses propres chiens, qu'il songea immédiatement au mythe du loup-garou. Alors que l'ombre du jeune homme s'étirait démesurément sur le mur, Will s'apprêta à sonner l'alarme.

Nectar

Le sang s'écoula doucement de la plaie de Will, nectar dont son maître, Hannibal, s'abreuva sans tarder. L'humain aux cheveux bouclés s'accrocha à lui, sans crainte. Il savait que le vampire ne lui ferait pas de mal, et le léger élancement que provoquait chacune de ses succions contre sa gorge était plus excitant que dérangeant. Will caressa la joue d'Hannibal quand il cessa de boire, voyant sa peau pâle prendre des couleurs et ses yeux presque jaunes retrouver une teinte havane plus humaine.

Flaque

Ce n'était qu'une petite flaque d'eau qui restait au fond de sa baignoire. Il avait beau mettre du produit pour déboucher, rien n'y faisait. Quand il prenait un bain, tout s'écoulait, tout sauf cette petite flaque, et il ne pouvait pas non plus l'éponger. Ce n'était pas dérangeant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne noire. Il avait fait venir un plombier, et avait eu une sacré surprise : rien, absolument rien n'était bouché. Rien n'expliquait que ce truc ne s'écoulait pas dans le siphon. Will ne prenait plus que des douches, en surveillant cette chose à ses pieds. Il était persuadé de l'avoir vu bouger, et se coller à sa peau, brièvement. Plus tard, il avait découvert une blessure sur le côté de son pied. Il avait regardé au fond de la baignoire, et avait découvert que la flaque avait grandi. Et puis elle avait remué, et s'était légèrement soulevée, comme une petite colonne d'eau noire, pour le regarder.


	17. Voyage en France

Thème : Voyage en France

(Ces drabbles se suivent et constituent un one shot.)

Drapeau

Will monta dans le grenier d'Hannibal, chez qui il venait d'emménager. Comme il s'y attendait, ce n'était pas vraiment un grenier comme les autres. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ranger : les caisses étaient empilées avec soin et étiquetées afin de savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Le profiler aurait été presque déçu, s'il n'avait pas trouvé quelques objets qui attendaient encore d'être emballés, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait pas de babioles dans le grenier d'Hannibal, et chaque pièce finirait par trouver sa place dans la maison, mise en valeur avec goût par leur propriétaire. Will trouva un drapeau plié soigneusement dans une caisse encore ouverte, et le déplia. C'était un drapeau français, pays où Hannibal avait vécu enfant, et Will songea qu'ils pourraient s'y rendre un de ces jours. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de vacances.

Patience

La patience était une vertu que possédait le couple. Will avait attendu très longtemps de voir se présenter une opportunité d'arrêter Hannibal, et Hannibal avait lui aussi fait preuve d'une patience infinie pour parvenir à faire de son ennemi, son amant. Attendre que leurs emplois du temps leur permettent de prendre quelques congés n'était pas une épreuve difficile. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, après le travail, et ils avaient des hobbys communs, dont le meurtre faisait partie. Will se demandait parfois s'ils tueraient en France également, ou s'ils joueraient la carte de la prudence.

Danse

Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, leurs valises étaient bouclées, et il ne leur restait rien de particulier à faire de la soirée. Ils partagèrent un repas simple mais délicieux, puis vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Will abandonna un moment son compagnon pour faire un peu de mécanique dans le garage, et lorsqu'il rentra, il le trouva assis en train de se reposer et d'écouter un peu de musique. Le compositeur lui échappait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il trouvait l'air plutôt gai et il tendit la main à Hannibal qui la lui pris, la curiosité se lisant sur son visage. Ce dernier compris néanmoins rapidement que son amant voulait danser avec lui, et pris plaisir à lui enseigner quelques pas.

Volet

Le vol avait été agréable, bien qu'un peu fatiguant, et les premiers jours en France s'étaient merveilleusement bien passés. Will avait laissé la gestion de leur voyage à Hannibal, et n'avait pas été surpris de se retrouver dans un hôtel de luxe en plein centre de Paris. Leurs sorties étaient avant tout culturelles, partagées entre les sorties aux musées, au théâtre et à l'opéra, et les visites de bâtiments historiques. Hannibal semblait aussi vouloir l'emmener dans tous les restaurants gastronomiques de la ville. Ils se levaient tôt et se couchaient à une heure raisonnable, mais aujourd'hui, le profiler n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il poussa un soupir lorsque son amant leva le volet de la chambre, inondant son visage de soleil, et lorsque ce dernier lui fit signe de se lever, il s'enfonça obstinément sous la couette.

Baguette

Le cannibale tira doucement la couette jusqu'à révéler une touffe de cheveux bouclés châtains foncés, et tenta de raisonner Will, mais ce dernier semblait bien décidé à paresser. Comme il avait faim, Hannibal passa une robe de chambre et passa un coup de fil afin qu'on leur apporte le petit-déjeuner en chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, il réceptionnait un plateau rempli de viennoiseries, d'un morceau de baguette, de fromage, et de différents petits pots qui contenaient du miel, du chocolat à tartiner et des confitures. Du jus d'orange, du thé et du lait chaud étaient également disponibles. Il essaya vainement d'attirer Will à la petite table où ils auraient pu déjeuner de façon civilisée, puis renonça et se glissa sous les draps après avoir posé le plateau entre eux. Il avertit le profiler le sourire aux lèvres, que s'il faisait des miettes dans le lit, il serait sa première victime sur le sol français.

Drap

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les amants posèrent le plateau sur la table de nuit. Hannibal s'étira, prêt à se lever pour prendre sa douche, mais Will le retint, encore une fois. Le plus âgé lui lança un regard de reproche, mais quand les mains du brun remontèrent le long de ses cuisses sous les draps, il comprit qu'il ne pensait plus à paresser au lit. Même s'il avait prévu une foule d'activités pour la journée, il se détendit, et se laissa volontiers distraire par la langue habile de son compagnon.

Néant

Will faisait encore parfois des cauchemars, mais beaucoup moins depuis qu'il dormait avec Hannibal. Après avoir fait l'amour, ce dernier avait finalement renoncé à suivre son planning, et ils avaient simplement flâné dans la ville, en amoureux. Will avait passé un bon moment, et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle, le soir-même, il avait si mal dormi. Il avait rêvé du psychiatre emprisonné, dans une cellule sans lumière, si sombre qu'elle lui évoquait l'entrée d'une tunnel. Il avait tenté de le toucher, les bras passés entre les barreaux, mais sa silhouette n'avait fait que reculer, jusqu'à disparaître dans le néant. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes, et de nombreux baisers et paroles de réconfort pour se calmer, puis il s'était finalement rendormi contre lui.

Cerisier

Will ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que, une fois arrivés à la moitié de leur séjour, Hannibal lui annonce qu'ils changeaient de lieu de résidence. Il trouvait curieux qu'il veuille quitter leur hôtel luxueux, mais ne se plaignit pas, et lui laissa lui faire la surprise à propos de ce nouvel endroit. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent de la ville, sa curiosité augmenta d'un cran, et lorsqu'il découvrit la petite demeure en pleine campagne qu'ils allaient habiter, il le serra contre lui. Il comprenait pourquoi son planning jusqu'à présent avait été aussi serré : c'était parce que la seconde partie de leurs vacances seraient consacrées à ses hobbys à lui. Il y avait un étang tout proche, où il pourrait pêcher, et il y avait de nombreuses promenades à faire dans les environs. La maison était également bordée de cerisiers, et ils n'auraient qu'à tendre la main pour récolter les fruits frais. C'était absolument parfait.

Ampoule

La maison de campagne, que Will pensait louée par Hannibal, était en fait l'une de ses propriétés. Elle comportait une cave avec une ampoule qui clignotait et qu'il devrait changer, et un type terrifié saucissonné sur une chaise, juste sous celle-ci. Le profiler avait pensé qu'ils feraient l'impasse sur leur hobby sanglant pendant leurs vacances, mais un fermier du coin s'était montré particulièrement désagréable avec eux lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé leur chemin. Tuer quelqu'un, puis faire disparaître le corps représentait du travail, mais cela n'ennuyait pas Will. A deux, la tâche était moins ardue, et le repas de ce soir aurait une saveur que peu de gens auraient jamais l'occasion d'expérimenter.

Bafouer

De retour à la maison, Will se remémorait ses vacances, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être à nouveau à Baltimore, et surtout, d'avoir récupéré ses chiens. Winston en particulier, vivait mal les séparations, et lui avait fait la fête en rentrant avant de le bouder. Il savait que le chien reviendrait, et en attendant, il rangeait avec Hannibal les quelques objets de valeur qu'ils avaient ramenés de France. Ils n'avaient par contre rien rapporté de l'homme qui les avait traités avec mépris, et dont le foie et une partie de la jambe étaient venus garnir leurs assiettes. C'était trop risqué à présent, avec tous les contrôles effectués, et de toute manière, il n'y avait rien chez cet homme qui aurait été intéressant à emporter. Will le chasse rapidement de ses pensées, se concentrant sur les souvenirs les plus agréables de leur voyage.


	18. Meurtre

Thème : meurtre

Hérisson

Les meurtres de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake avaient été réalisés selon le même mode opératoire pendant toute une période, puis il en avait changé. C'était un artiste autant qu'un boucher, ou plutôt un chirurgien, si on prenait en compte la finesse de son travail en niveau des retraits d'organes, enlevés comme pour une transplantation. Will, sur les ordres de Jack, s'intéressait pour le moment aux photos de ses crimes les plus anciens, et à la figure de « l'homme blessé » qui avait inspiré ces meurtres. L'homme blessé était une illustration courante dans les manuels de médecine : il s'agissait d'un individu transpercé par toutes sortes d'instruments. Le profiler, après avoir regardé une énième fois une photographie d'un homme perforé par tellement de pieux, de lames et d'outils qu'il ressemblait davantage à un hérisson qu'à un homme, sourit. Il s'imagina un instant rendre son rapport à Jack avec comme titre : « Réflexions sur la figure du hérisson ».

Maladie

La maladie était une façon de tuer comme une autre. On pouvait en déceler une, et ne rien en dire, la laissant gagner du terrain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. : c'était ce qu'il avait failli faire avec Will, avant de se raviser, et d'orienter les examens pour que son encéphalite soit découverte. Mais l'on pouvait aussi très bien provoquer la maladie, en mettant volontairement en danger un sujet, de façon physique ou psychique. On pouvait aussi carrément l'inoculer, et attendre patiemment que les effets se fassent ressentir. Tout ceci convenait bien pour une mort lente, et observer les étapes progressive n'étaient pas sans intérêt lorsqu'on y posait un regard scientifique.

Piège

Georgia Madchen risquait de devenir un problème. Elle l'avait vu, de face, alors qu'il était en train de sectionner les tendons de la mâchoire de Sutcliffe. Bien sûr, avec son syndrôme de Cotard, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le moment, mais sa mémoire pourrait très bien lui revenir à présent qu'elle avait un traitement. Néanmoins, il n'était pas inquiet. A chaque problème, il existait une solution, et le caisson à oxygène dans lequel se trouvait la malade allait devenir le piège parfait. Alors qu'elle dormait, il laissa un peigne dans le compartiment des objets dont elle pourrait se saisir, de façon à ce qu'il soit peu visible par un visiteur. Will passa d'ailleurs la voir sans rien remarquer de suspect juste avant qu'elle ne commette le geste fatal. Un coup de peigne, une étincelle, et un brasier aussi soudain que ravageur avait pris forme dans le caisson.

Halluciner

Hannibal travaillait aux urgences en tant que chirurgien, mais alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital à la fin de son service, habillé en civil, une voiture arriva juste face à lui. Deux hommes, sans doute les amis de celui qui se débattait en hurlant entre eux, sortirent du véhicule en traînant le troisième. C'était un drogué, en proie à des hallucinations. Hannibal aida à le ramener à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, où il fut immédiatement pris en charge par une collègue. Un type qui patientait non loin, en pleine possession de ses moyens et dont l'urgence n'en était pas une, fit un scandale parce que le jeune homme était passé avant lui. Hannibal pris sa carte, et des années plus tard, le drogua et l'abandonna en forêt. Il aurait pu s'assurer de le tuer, mais il avait été curieux de voir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était tombé d'une falaise, il avait été fort satisfait.

Peuplier

Il avait déjà incorporé un homme à un arbre, et il n'avait pas pensé recommencer de sitôt, mais à présent que lui et Will formaient une équipe, il l'envisageait sérieusement. Leur victime avait le même profil que celle qui avait fini avec une composition florale intégrée dans le buste : quelqu'un qui ne respectait rien ni personne. Cependant, il y avait une différence notoire entre eux, l'homme qu'ils allaient tuer n'était pas riche, comme le promoteur immobilier qui avait voulu rasé un espace protégé pour construire un parking. C'était un squatteur, qui pour se venger d'avoir été reconduit hors d'un parc par un gardien, y avait mis le feu et l'avait presque entièrement détruit. Il se trouvait maintenant artistiquement empalé sur les branches noircies d'un peuplier.

Fumée

Henry, énième patient du docteur Lecter, avait écrasé son mégot de cigarette sur le fauteuil en cuir de ce dernier. Il ignorait que ce fauteuil en remplaçait un autre, tailladé par Mason Verger, et que son psychiatre était très chatouilleux sur le sujet. Il avait trouvé la note de la consultation trop salée, et l'avait fait savoir de cette façon, sans savoir qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Ce fut avec la surprise la plus totale qu'il croisa Hannibal des mois plus tard, et avec horreur qu'il se fit maîtriser par ce dernier. Il se réveilla chez lui, et frémit quand le médecin lui expliqua qu'il comptait faire de lui du jambon fumé.

Musique

Hannibal retint une grimace en rentrant dans la boîte de nuit. La musique était assourdissante et de mauvais goût, mais il avait donné sa parole à Will qu'il l'aiderait à interroger le suspect principal de leur affaire en cours. Le meurtrier présumé aurait pu être boulanger, coiffeur, dentiste, mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit un DJ. En tout cas une chose était sûre, même s'il se révélait que finalement, il n'était pas l'assassin de la jeune femme retrouvée sous forme de puzzle à quelques rues de là, il restait un meurtrier. En fait, le DJ était même de l'espèce qu'abhorrait le plus le psychiatre, un iconoclaste, un tueur d'œuvre d'art. L'homme ne le savait pas encore, mais son remix de Vivaldi lui vaudrait une mort longue et douloureuse.

Corde

Cela faisait des années que Dortlich avait trouvé la mort, mais Hannibal se souvenait encore parfaitement de son exécution. Il se souvenait de la corde, graissée avec la mayonnaise du sandwich de ce dernier afin qu'elle coulisse mieux, de la chanson, du vieux cheval avançant à chaque sifflement, et de la panique du condamné. Il éprouvait de la satisfaction à ce souvenir. Il avait eu sa vengeance, et si c'était à refaire, il ne changerait pas la moindre chose.

Lampadaire

Will était souvent surpris en arrivant sur une scène de crime, mais aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment...original. Le meurtrier avec empalé sa victime sur un lampadaire, et Jimmy et Price étaient en train de discuter de la façon dont il s'y était pris. Le pied de la lampe avait été vissé au sol afin de ne pas basculer sous le poids du cadavre, et la tige de métal qui partait du corps de la lampe et supportait l'ampoule à son extrémité, avait été sciée, laissant les fils apparents. Le tueur avait ensuite empalé sa victime, l'ouverture de la bouche au niveau de la jonction de la tige de métal, et avait simplement remis les fils à l'intérieur de celle-ci avant de la coller à son support principal. Pour prouver à Will que la lampe fonctionnait toujours, Jimmy l'alluma et l'éteignit à plusieurs reprises, faisant clignoter l'ampoule qui ressortait de la bouche du défunt.

― Jour, nuit, jour, nuit...ahem, s'interrompit Jimmy, sous le regard réprobateur de Jack, puis il reprit ses explications sur les circonstances de la mort.

Taché

Le sol de la cuisine présentait à nouveau une large tache sombre. Abigail avait perdu tout son sang à cet endroit, et puis l'imitateur avait dû s'occuper de son cadavre de la façon dont la pie grièche s'occupait de ses victimes. Ils n'en retrouveraient donc jamais rien. Tout ce qui restait de la jeune fille était là, dans la lumière crue et blanche du matin. Rien qu'une tache écarlate.


	19. Crossover

Thème : Crossover

(Harry Potter) Bonbons

Will connaissait Hannibal depuis sa première année à Beauxbâtons et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce dernier, brillant sorcier et expert en potion, deviendrait l'heureux propriétaire d'un magasin de bonbons. Ses douceurs étaient, certes, appréciées par l'ensemble du monde sorcier, mais ça ne collait guère au personnage. Cependant, lorsque son ami lui avait proposé de venir lui rendre visite et de goûter à ses créations avec d'autres de leurs anciens camarades, il avait accepté même s'il avait prévu autre chose ce jour-là. On ne disait pas non à Hannibal Lecter. Il s'était régalé, ce qui ne l'avait pas surpris, contrairement au fait d'être le seul à réchapper à la dégustation.

\- Plumes en sucre empoisonnées ?

\- Ils avaient tous été particulièrement désagréables avec toi. Je cherche un associé.

\- Tu l'as trouvé. Je suis heureux de te revoir, Hannibal.

Will échangea avec son nouveau patron un baiser léger et acidulé.

(Le seigneur des anneaux) Arbre

Le seigneur Hannibal Lecter se réjouissait de la fin de la guerre. Son armée, appartenant au peuple du Gondor, avait participé à la dernière grande bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres, ainsi qu'à bien d'autres. Il avait essuyé de lourdes pertes, comme tous les généraux, mais il restait suffisamment de soldats bien en vie pour fêter leur victoire. Le mariage du nouveau roi Aragorn, et la princesse elfe Arwen, avait été célébré il y a peu. L'arbre blanc avait reprit vie, et ce fut à proximité de ce dernier qu'Hannibal retrouva Will, son amant et son meilleur soldat, pour lui demander sa main.

(Pokémon) Espérance

Will espérait recevoir son premier pokémon aujourd'hui, seulement il était en retard. Il avait cauchemardé durant la nuit, stressé à l'idée d'avoir à choisir un compagnon, ou pire, de ne pas en trouver un qui lui conviendrait. Il n'y avait jamais que trois choix possibles, souvent un pokémon de type eau, feu, ou plante. Alors qu'il courait vers le centre pokémon, il songea que peut-être, il n'y aurait plus du tout pour lui. Il croisa un garçon plus grand que lui, presque blond et élégamment vêtu, accompagné d'un Vivaldaim, et lui demanda s'il restait des pokémons à l'intérieur. La réponse était non : trois dresseurs s'étaient déjà présentés. Bien sûr, il y en aurait d'autres créatures à adopter, plus tard, mais il lui faudrait attendre. Will entra néanmoins dans l'établissement, et le professeur, peiné par son air déçu, lui proposa de jeter un oeil à un pokémon qu'il n'était pas supposé proposer à de jeunes enfants, non sans le mettre en garde. Will jeta un coup d'œil dans la boîte, et aperçu un Mimiqui dont les yeux brillaient sous son déguisement de Pikachu. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi peu à l'aise que lui, mais se détendit lorsque Will le prit dans ses bras. Il était parfait, quoi qu'en dise le professeur.

(Les 101 dalmatiens) Cassure

Will était quelqu'un de conciliant, de gentil, et d'ouvert d'esprit. Il était tombé amoureux fou de cet excentrique d'Hannibal Lecter, et ne critiquait pas ses folies vestimentaires, jamais. Au contraire, il l'encourageait à exprimer sa personnalité sophistiquée et son amour pour l'art dans ses tenues, mais ça, ça c'était trop demandé. Le manteau en peau de dalmatiens, c'était hors de question. S'il ne ferait qu'y songer à nouveau, il le quitterait ! Et il casserait sans doute un ou deux de ses vases précieux en partant.

Transparent (Star Wars)

Le seigneur sith observait l'image transparente de Will au creux de sa main. L'hologramme était de piètre qualité, mais il pouvait malgré tout distinguer ses traits harmonieux, et sa chevelure désordonnée bien reconnaissable. Les techniciens du vaisseau avaient réussi à capter la transmission entre le jeune Jedi et la flotte rebelle, et surtout, à localiser le lieu duquel elle avait été envoyée. Will était seul pour le moment, isolé, et Hannibal allait pouvoir l'affronter aisément. Il rabattit le capuchon de son long manteau noir sur sa tête, plongeant son visage dans l'ombre, et se hâta de rejoindre un petit vaisseau de transport. Ses yeux dorés aux reflets rouges restaient visibles, et il sentit la peur émaner de plusieurs soldats lorsqu'il les dépassa d'un pas rapide.

Automate (Game of throne)

Ils se dirigeaient vers les morts, tels des automates. Quelle personne sensée irait ainsi affronter des marcheurs blancs, en toute connaissance de cause ? Mais avaient-ils jamais été raisonnables ? Lui, Will, simple forgeron, et Hannibal de la maison Lecter, avaient déjà traversées maintes batailles ensemble. Celle-ci serait peut-être la dernière. Alors que les morts s'engouffraient dans leurs défenses, les deux guerriers se prirent brièvement la main avant de lever leurs épées. Ils mourraient peut-être, mais pas sans résistance.

Atterir (Lucifer)

L'inspecteur Graham regarda Hannibal atterrir gracieusement sur le balcon du dernier étage de son hôtel de luxe, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Hannibal lui assurait régulièrement être un ange déchu, le diable même, mais bien sûr Will n'y avait pas cru. Ce n'était qu'un excentrique fortuné, avec un certain pouvoir de persuasion, et de bonnes connaissances en psychologie. Will avait toujours pensé que c'était comme ça qu'il faisait son petit « truc » avec les gens, en les regardant dans les yeux et en captant leur attention pour mieux leur faire avouer leurs désirs profonds. Mais là, en voyant les grandes ailes déployées dans son dos, et ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence.

Apparence (In the flesh)

En apparence, il ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre personne, mais en apparence seulement. Les couches de maquillage rendait son teint humain, et les lentilles cachaient ses yeux bleu laiteux, et ses pupilles à l'aspect éclaté. Il prenait sa dose comme toutes les personnes atteintes du syndrome de mort partielle, pour ne pas retomber à l'état de zombie. Il avait tué des gens pendant la nuit de la Résurrection, et tous ses anciens amis et voisins le considéraient avec méfiance. Il n'avait plus de travail non plus. Plus de contact avec Alana, Jack, Jimmy ou Price...Seule Beverly venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, et Hannibal. Will aimait beaucoup le psychiatre, qui ne faisait jamais de remarques sur son apparence, même quand il ne se maquillait pas. Il ne frémissait pas non plus au contact de sa peau froide. Il semblait juste...curieux à propos de sa nouvelle condition.

Attendre (Alien)

Il avait déjà vu des infectés. Il savait que la chose se développait en eux jusqu'à jaillir hors de leur corps, et il avait naturellement pensé à extraire la créature de ses entrailles. Il avait fait un scanner, en toute discrétion, car si les autres membres de l'équipage s'apercevaient qu'il portait en lui un alien, ils le mettraient à l'isolement, ou le tueraient. Il découvrit qu'il lui était impossible d'enlever chirurgicalement la bête, mais à la place de céder à la peur, une émotion qui lui était bien étrangère, il essaya de communiquer avec ce qui grandissait en lui, patiemment. D'abord attendre, analyser. Et ensuite, agir. Il assassina un de ses collègues pour en avaler la chair crue, pour nourrir l'alien. Celui-ci compris que son hôte pouvait lui être utile, en particulier sa connaissance des lieux, et du comportement humain. Doucement, un lien mental se créa, et plutôt que d'être un parasite, l'alien devint un symbiote. Plutôt que de détruire le corps d'Hannibal, il fusionna avec ce dernier, ainsi qu'avec son esprit. L'espèce venait d'évoluer, et d'atteindre le stade de prédateur ultime.

Sentinelle (X-men)

Will faisait la sentinelle dans la propriété de son amant. Il faisait des rondes, inlassablement, car il n' arrivait pas à dormir ce soir. Il entendait trop les pensées de leurs voisins, ce qui lui arrivait quelques fois. Il évoquait des migraines, lorsque ça lui arrivait au travail, car il cachait le fait qu'il soit un mutant. Hannibal, lui aussi, cachait son don, se faisant passer pour un simple humain. Le psychiatre pouvait se changer en créature mangeuse d'hommes, rapide, agile. Will lui, pouvait entendre les pensées de tout un chacun, même à des kilomètres de distance s'il se concentrait suffisamment. Il savait si Hannibal était suspecté ou non, quand, comment, et ce qui pourrait être entrepris contre lui. Et il savait aussi ce que ce dernier pensait, dans le moindre détail. C'était parfois terrifiant, mais Hannibal l'aimait et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, et c'était pour Will, infiniment moins terrifiant que d'être seul.


	20. Crossover 2

Thème : Crossover 2

(Sherlock holmes) Arythmie 

Le cœur du célèbre détective Graham battait de façon irrégulière, et le docteur Lecter supposait que c'était là le résultat de l'ingestion de liquides non identifiés pour une énième expérience. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, mais il garda néanmoins un œil sur lui en poursuivant les recherches de l'enquête en cours. Ensemble, ils faisaient des miracles, et ceux qui faisaient appel à eux étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il n'y avait qu'une enquête qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à résoudre, ni personne d'autres d'ailleurs : celle de l'Éventreur. Du moins, c'était là la version officielle, car l'Éventreur n'était nul autre que les deux amants.

(Walking dead) Tombe

Il n'y avait plus besoin de tombes pour les morts, on les brûlait d'office car si on ne leur transperçait pas le cerveau après leur décès, immanquablement, ils se relevaient. Hannibal s'était refusé à en faire de même avec Will. Il l'avait gardé en cage, ainsi que d'autres mordeurs, et les avait étudiés. Après de nombreuses dissections, il savait exactement quelles zones du cerveau se réactivaient après la mort. Il avait aussi constaté qu'après un certain temps, le processus de pourrissement s'interrompait, et que le corps se renforçait, mais le médecin avait surtout concentré ses recherches sur la conscience. Après quelques expériences probantes sur d'autres que Will, il avait essayé de réveiller la mémoire de ce dernier. A présent, Will semblait le reconnaître, et recherchait le contact de sa main plutôt que de tenter de la mordre. C'était un bon début.

(Kingdom) Risque

Cela représentait pas mal de risques, mais Hannibal avait poussé Will à accepter un combat contre Francis Dolarhyde, dit le Dragon Rouge. Ce dernier pesait plus lourd que lui et avait une force monstrueuse, mais il était lent, et le manager du brun avait toutes confiances en ses capacités dans la cage. Le MMA était un sport violent, mais Will aimait ça. Il pouvait laisser aller toute la rage contenue en lui, tout en se servant de son empathie pour créer une connexion avec son adversaire, et deviner ses prochains coups. Il était bon, et surtout, il était motivé. Ni les blessures, ni les entraînements exténuants n'entamaient son moral. Avoir Hannibal à ses côtés, et le voir rayonner à chaque victoire était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

(Captain Marvel/Avengers) Cirque

Le scientifique soupira. Des extraterrestres. Des dieux. Des ratons-laveurs et des arbres qui parlent. Depuis quelques années, la vie était devenu un véritable cirque au sein du Shield. Bien sûr, le docteur Lecter était curieux, et ravi de pouvoir étudier d'autres formes de vie, mais on mettait trop souvent à son goût un frein à ses expériences. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas non plus totalement un humain comme les autres, et pouvait faire disparaître un souvenir embarrassant pour lui de la mémoire de son interlocuteur. Il s'en servit naturellement contre un collègue qui venait de le voir fouiller dans des dossiers qui ne le regardait. Le jeune homme, Will Graham, plissa les yeux et sourit. Will lui dit sans détours qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il était loin d'être le seul à posséder un petit secret, ici. Il ajouta qu'il garderait le sien, s'il en faisait de même. Après qu'Hannibal ait donné sa parole, Will révéla une peau verte et des oreilles effilées.

(Le Hobbit) Chope

Will leva sa chope en même temps que ses compagnons de voyage. Il allait sûrement mourir demain, en entrant dans la caverne du dragon, mais s'il en réchappait, ils seraient tous riches. Il ne chercherait pas la pierre Wendigo à la valeur inestimable, que la créature gardait précieusement, il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Non, il se contenterait de quelques diamants gros comme des poings, qui étaient nombreux dans l'antre d'Hannibal, selon la rumeur. Il alla dormir tard, et le lendemain, au moment d'entrer dans la caverne, n'était plus aussi sûr de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. A peine un quart d'heure après être entré dans l'antre de la bête, deux immenses yeux havane s'ouvrir devant lui, au milieu d'une colline d'or. Il était sur le nez du dragon, et s'excusa aussitôt. Les dragons étaient très attachés à la politesse, et celui-ci encore plus que les autres. Hannibal était aussi intelligent et cultivé, et Will songea qu'il aurait peut-être une chance de s'en tirer, s'il trouvait un bon sujet de conversation. Peut-être.

(Simetierre) Moto

La moto heurta Winston de plein fouet, et avant même que son corps ne retombe sur l'asphalte, Will savait qu'il était mort. Le motard eut dû mal à garder son équilibre mais y parvint, et prit la fuite comme un lâche tandis que Will prenait le corps brisé de son compagnon à quatre pattes dans ses bras. Winston était le chien le plus fidèle de toute sa petite meute, et le profiler n'arriva pas à se résoudre à l'enterrer. Son psychiatre et ami proposa qu'ils le fassent ensemble, dans un lieu qu'il connaissait bien : un cimetière pour animaux crée par des enfants. Will accepta, même si l'endroit lui donna une curieuse impression. Très peiné, il pleura au retour et Hannibal resta avec lui toute la journée, puis également la nuit, qu'il passa dans la chambre d'amis. Il ne sembla pas surpris lorsque le chien se présenta à la porte le lendemain, contrairement à Will qui sentit ses cheveux se hérisser à la base de sa nuque. Winston avait le poil rêche, les yeux aveugles et sa démarche n'était pas aussi souple qu'elle aurait dû l'être, mais il se dirigea sans hésitation dans sa direction pour se faire caresser. Après un instant d'hésitation, Will posa la main sur sa tête, et frémit car le chien était froid.

(Jurassik Park) Existence

C'était un projet complètement fou, mais Will avait accepté tout de suite. Travailler dans un parc avec des dinosaures, c'était un rêve de gosse, et puis il aurait un poste à haute responsabilité. Il allait s'occuper des clôtures électriques, des fermetures automatiques des portes, et de la plupart des dispositifs de sécurité. Le milliardaire qui était à l'origine du projet, et qui était aussi un scientifique de renom, lui avait fait passer l'entretien d'embauche. Will avait été assez intimidé, mais il avait oublié l'aspect un peu froid de l'homme dès que ce dernier l'avait emmené voir la « nurserie ». Il avait pu assister à l'éclosion d'un œuf de vélociraptor, et avait eu bien dû mal à détacher son regard du petit dinosaure couvert de plumes et aux dents aiguisées. Son existence, si fragile, était un véritable miracle de la science.

(Toy Story) Trompette

La trompette retentit dans la chambre d'Andy, annonçant la venue d'un, ou plusieurs nouveaux jouets. Le garçon posa les deux boîtes sur le sol, déchira le papier, et révéla leur contenu : un action-profiler et un action-serial killer. C'était un peu inquiétant, mais au moins, la paire était complète, et les jouets, du cowboy à la petite trompette, auraient quelqu'un pour les défendre d'un éventuel coup de couteau en plastique. Andy joua un peu, puis dû descendre faire ses devoirs. Les deux jouets s'animèrent aussitôt, et Hannibal, le tueur, se montra fort aimable et fort poli, même avec sa némésis qui pointa immédiatement son arme sur lui. Entouré par Buzz l'Eclair, un T-rex, de petits soldats et d'autres jouets,Hannibal n'avait pas l'avantage, et fit profil bas. De toute façon, ils ne l'intéressaient guère, même s'il tâcherait de s'en faire des alliés. Mais avant tout, il tenterait de devenir le jouet préféré d'Andy, et en cela, il avait un avantage : les vilains étaient bien souvent préférés aux héros.

(le 5ème élément) Etoile

Il y avait une foutue météorite maléfique qui risquait de s'écraser sur la planète. Les Terriens avaient l'habitude des emmerdes venues des étoiles, et côtoyaient de nombreux extraterrestres, mais ça, c'était inédit. Tout comme le morceau de chair dont ils venaient d'extraire l'adn , récupéré après l'attaque du vaisseau des Mondoshawans : presque humain, si ce n'est que les chromosomes étaient bien plus nombreux , signe d' un être parfait. Les scientifiques, sous l'ordre du président et accompagnés par un général, lancèrent la séquence qui permettrait de recréer cet être unique en son genre. Les os, les muscles, la chair puis la peau se succédèrent, couche après couche. Quelques bandes blanches couvrirent ensuite ses parties intimes, puis il s'éveilla, se cognant aux parois étroites du tube dans lequel il était enfermé. C'était un homme aux boucles brunes, aux yeux gris-bleu et à la musculature développée. Le général s'en approcha, le narguant en frappant trois petits coups contre le tube. Hannibal, le scientifique chargé du projet, tira ce dernier en arrière avant que le beau jeune homme ne brise la vitre pourtant réputée indestructible. Il intima sèchement au vieil homme de reculer, et entreprit d'établir un premier contact avec l'être parfait qui ne parlait pas leur langue.

(la famille Addams) Intérieur

Hannibal coupa soigneusement les fleurs sur les ronces, et disposa quelques petits ossements de rongeurs sur celles-ci avant d'être satisfait, et de balayer les serres du regard. Elles étaient artistiquement envahies de plantes vénéneuses, et l'endroit était lugubre à souhait, comme l'intérieur de la maison. Will participait également beaucoup à la décoration, notamment en chassant avec son époux, et les murs étaient hérissés de ramures de cervidés. Même Abigail, leur petite fille adoptive qui avait toujours un foulard autour de son cou pour dissimuler sa gorge tranchée, mettait la main à la pâte en laissant d'exquises traînées sanglantes ici et là. La meute de chiens zombies de Will mettaient un peu de désordre dans tout cela, mais comme ils avaient tendance à croquer les visiteurs indésirables, Hannibal les tolérait. Oui, tout, jusqu'à ces fichus canidés, tout était parfait dans sa demeure.


	21. Télé-réalité

Thème : Télé-réalité

Aléatoire (C'est mon choix)

Le thème de l'émission était tiré aléatoirement chaque semaine dans une liste proposée par les spectateurs eux-mêmes, mais celui de cette semaine était très, très particulier. Néanmoins, Freddie essaya de rester aussi professionnelle qu'à l'accoutumée (c'est à dire pas beaucoup).

― Mesdames et messieurs, voici votre merveilleuse présentatrice, Freddie, c'est à dire heu...moi ! Ce soir ça va frissonner devant sa télé, je vous le garantis ! Accueillons ensemble nos premiers invités, le docteur Lecter et son compagnon, Will Graham. Cher docteur Lecter, monsieur Graham pourriez-vous nous parler de votre particularité ?

― Bien entendu, mademoiselle Lounds, répondit le docteur, même s'il avait l'air de n'avoir aucune envie de se trouver là. Il poursuivit : Nous nous adonnons régulièrement au cannibalisme.

Son époux hocha la tête pour confirmer, silencieux pour le moment, et une vague d'effroi saisit l'assistance. Certains membres du public reculèrent, juste au cas où.

― Nous allons aborder cette...addiction très bientôt, le docteur Lecter et son mari répondront à toutes nos questions, d'où leur est venu cette habitude, quel partie du corps a le meilleur goût, et comment ne pas finir en prison ! Mais avant cela, accueillons deux invités qui sont tout à fait contre cette pratique, je vous demande d'applaudir Mason Verger et le docteur Frederick Chilton !

Une nouvelle vague de terreur parcouru l'assistance, car il manquait à Mason la moitié basse de son visage, et le docteur Chilton était brûlé sur l'ensemble du corps. Il était assez évident de deviner pourquoi ils avaient une dent contre le cannibalisme, et contre les deux premiers invités.

Planche à découper (un dîner presque parfait)

Frederick était très nerveux, et il avait déjà failli plusieurs fois repeindre sa planche à découper avec son propre sang en coupant ses légumes. Il ne cuisinait pas habituellement, mais des tas de candidats dans son cas étaient déjà passé à la télévision. Ils ne gagnaient pas souvent, bien sûr, mais il en réchappaient vivant. Hors, Frederick n'était pas certain que ce soit son cas à la fin de l'émission. Tous les autres participants lui faisaient peur, que ce soit Francis et ses allusions à un grand dragon rouge jusqu'à dans ses assiettes, Will qui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus doué que lui en cuisine, mais qui avait un je ne sais quoi qui le mettait mal à l'aise, et Hannibal, aussi doué qu'intransigeant. Même Bédélia Du Maurier, dont la nourriture raffinée et le comportement en apparence aimable, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. C'était probablement idiot, mais il avait l'impression qu'à la fin de la semaine, c'était lui qui allait finir dans les assiettes lorsqu'ils seraient tous invités chez Hannibal Lecter.

Libre (L'île de la tentation)

Hannibal se sentait infiniment libre à demi-nu allongé sur la plage, avec Will contre lui. Il était venu là avec l'idée de profiter de l'endroit absolument sublime avec sa compagne, Alana, comme la plupart des participants, et de repartir avec elle, mais il n'en serait rien. Il lui avait dit avec tout le tact et la délicatesse possible que leur relation était terminée lors du feu de camp, et elle...en avait fait de même. Ils avaient en effet tous les deux succombé aux charmes non pas de l'une des personnes normalement chargée de les séduire, mais d'un autre participant, du jamais vu dans l'émission. Hannibal était tombé sous le charme de Will, un professeur de criminologie au teint hâlé et à la musculature développée, un peu introverti mais brillant, et Alana, de Margot, une riche héritière aux yeux clairs, aux traits fin, pleine d'esprit et attentionnée. Les deux nouveaux couples repartiraient ensemble, après avoir profité de la fin de leur séjour.

Enveloppe (L'amour est dans le pré)

Will était un agriculteur introverti, voire franchement grognon de l'avis de ses rares amis, et c'étaient eux, Jimmy et Brian en tête, qui l'avaient poussé à participer à l'émission. Avec ses yeux bleu-gris, ses cheveux bouclés et son joli minois, il avait reçu plus d'une centaine de lettres...et en avait été plus effrayé que flatté. Il avait sélectionné malgré tout plusieurs candidats. Ils devaient aimer les chiens, vu qu'il en possédait sept, et ne pas avoir peur de se salir les mains. Il avait sélectionné aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, et un candidat qui ne correspondait pas vraiment au profil, mais qu'il avait trouvé plus qu'intéressant : un psychiatre, nommé Hannibal Lecter. L'homme était extrêmement cultivé, possédait de multiples talents, avait des goûts en commun avec lui, et lui plaisait physiquement. Et surtout, Will était infiniment curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir trouvé à lui, simple fermier, même s'il avait déjà quelques indices dans la lettre que ce dernier lui avait adressé. Il avait refusé d'en partager le contenu face à la caméra, mais tout le monde avait noté le rougissement qu'elle avait fait naître sur ses joues.

Horloge (C'est du propre!)

― Mesdames et messieurs, revoilà Freddie en direct pour C'est du propre ! Aujourd'hui, nous rendons visite à Will Graham, qui habite une jolie maison à Wolf Trapp.

― Jolie, mais pas étincelante, n'est-ce pas Freddie ?

― En effet Fred ! Monsieur Graham, mais appelons-le Will, n'est pas vraiment un as du ménage ! Il est actuellement absent, mais nous rejoindra bientôt. Pendant ce temps, je vais constater les dégâts pour que le plus grand professionnel du récurage de tous les temps, Hannibal Lecter, sache exactement par quoi commencer...Vous ne connaissez pas encore monsieur Lecter chers téléspectateurs, mais vous verrez qu'il fait un boulot brillant, aha ! Alors...

― Il y a un étrange liquide rougeâtre sur le plancher...on dirait du sang séché, et il y a un vrai tapis de poils de chiens dans ce salon, rien d'étonnant quand on sait qu'il y en a sept qui vivent en permanence à l'intérieur de la maison! Et toute cette poussière sur l'horloge...fit remarquer Fred.

― Oh mon dieu ! Mais il y a un cerf-corbeau dans cette cuisine ! s'exclama Freddie.

― Et il sème des plumes partout ! Sans nul doute, il va y avoir du travail ! Oh...monsieur Lecter, on ne vous attendais pas si tôt...

Un craquement résonna derrière Freddie et Frederick : le propriétaire descendait les escaliers , une lame à la main. Alors que lui et Lecter n'étaient pas supposés se connaître, ils se firent signe. Il était l'heure de faire le ménage et temps était compté, car la disparition de la journaliste et de son caméraman se ferait vite remarquer.

Archer (Bienvenue chez nous)

Hannibal étant un excellent archer, le tir à l'arc était l'activité que lui et Will avaient choisi de partager avec leurs concurrents dans le parc du château. Le couple vivait dans la demeure des Lecter depuis de nombreuses années, et l'avaient ouverte au public depuis environ cinq ans. Participer à l'émission leur avait semblé un bon coup de pub, même s'ils avaient déjà de nombreux clients, ravis de passer une nuit dans un cadre aussi enchanteur. La plupart des autres couples participant à l'émission semblaient conquis par la demeure ancestrale et par les services proposés, sauf le couple formé par Mason Verger et Frederick Chilton. Eux aussi possédaient une immense propriété, et comptaient bien se montrer critique. Une fois dans leur chambre le soir venu, Mason pesta néanmoins : il n'y avait pas un gramme de poussière, la vue était superbe, leurs hôtes, accueillants, et le repas gastronomique digne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles. Frederick était bien ennuyé lui aussi, mais pas vraiment inquiet. Chez les Lecter-Graham, ils n'auraient qu'à faire comme chez les autres : faire preuve de mauvaise foi, en critiquant l'activité par exemple. Après tout le tir à l'arc, c'était mortellement ennuyeux !

Sale (Super Nanny)

Hannibal Lecter était le meilleur éducateur pour enfants qui soit. Bien que sévère, il était juste, et parvenait à calmer les plus difficiles sans avoir beaucoup d'efforts à fournir. Rien que son aura stricte, et quelques-uns de ses regards glaçants suffisaient souvent à changer une boule de nerfs en gamin prêt à écouter, et à appliquer les règles de politesse. Et surtout, il était à l'écoute des enfants, et savait déceler quel était le problème lorsque que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Mais Hannibal était en congé, et il lui fallait bien en remplaçant. Mason Verger avait postulé immédiatement, et dieu sait comment, avait obtenu le poste. Les enfants, il aimait ça. Un peu trop même. Même les mioches tous sales, courants dans la boue ou reniflant, la morve au nez, avaient tendance à le faire fantasmer. Il les attirait toujours de la même façon : avec du chocolat. Sauf que le marmot dont il avait la garde, et qui chouinait, n'en voulait pas. Mason se pencha alors sur lui, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

― Tu veux revoir papa et maman ? Oui ? Alors tu as intérêt à te taire...sinon j'enverrais un très vilain monsieur les tuer...Et maintenant, prend ce foutu chocolat.

Le petit continua à pleurer, puis la porte s'ouvrit derrière Mason dont les mains s'étaient posées sur les hanches de l'enfant. L'agent Graham ne lui donna pas l'ordre de se rendre, mais directement un coup de crosse, le faisant s'effondrer. Tout avait été filmé, et cette fois, même s'il était riche, Mason ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Orage (le meilleur pâtissier)

Le temps était à l'orage. A l'extérieur du local vitré, le ciel était strié d'éclairs, mais les candidats n'avaient pas le temps d'admirer la nature se déchaîner. Il leur fallait réaliser un gâteau à plusieurs étages, et un décor en pâte à sucre. Ils devaient faire équipe pour cette épreuve, et tous les candidats regardèrent Hannibal, le meilleur d'entre eux, avec espoir. Le choix du psychiatre se tourna vers Will Graham, dont il appréciait le travail fin et précis. Ils s'entraidèrent dans la réalisation du gâteau, puis se partagèrent la tâche ardue de la décoration. Will réalisa la végétation et les roses innombrables dont Hannibal voulait parer le gâteau, et ce dernier, les deux cerfs s'affrontant au sommet. L'ensemble était blanc pour suivre le thème imposé de l'hiver, et l'application d'une fine poudre brillante et de feuille d'or à divers lui donna un aspect plus fini, même s'il était déjà superbe. Alors que le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre se faisait entendre, Hannibal ajouta une dernière touche au gâteau, des stalactites de sucre translucide, juste avant que sonne la fin de l'épreuve.

Aquarium (Secret Story)

Le dernier indice sur le secret d'Hannibal se trouvait dans l'aquarium depuis le début, dans une boule de plastique où l'eau ne pouvait s'infiltrer. Celle-ci avait été cachée sous le château de pierre miniature autour duquel évoluaient les poissons. Will avait trouvé son emplacement en résolvant une énigme, et était maintenant celui qui disposait du plus d'indices sur le plus âgé des participants de l'émission. Hannibal était aussi le dernier à avoir encore son secret. Celui de Freddie, _j'ai échappé au sériel killer Abel Gideon_ , avait été facile à trouver. Celui de Francis, _je fais tout pour ressembler au Dragon Rouge de Blake_ , un peu plus compliqué. Celui de Bédélia DuMaurier, _un de mes patients est mort dans mon cabinet_ , relativement aisé. Celui de Will, _je suis consultant pour le FBI_ , avait tenu de longues semaines, ainsi que celui d'Alana, _je suis en réalité en couple avec Margot_. Le secret de Margot et de Mason, _nous sommes faux jumeaux_ , avait été trouvé à mi-parcours. Mais celui d'Hannibal...même avec les indices sous les yeux, Will avait du mal à assembler le puzzle. Lorsqu'il comprit, un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il devait faire erreur...

Lanterne (4 Mariages pour 1 lune de miel)

Hannibal et Will formait le seul couple homosexuel de cette édition, et il avait été décidé que ce serait Hannibal qui noterait les mariages, en compagnie des trois autres futures mariées. Il était exigeant mais juste, contrairement à Freddie et Bédélia. Celles-ci critiquaient tout ouvertement. La troisième participante, Alana, était plus mesurée, et Hannibal s'entendait bien avec elle. Lorsque ce fut le tour du psychiatre de se marier, il savait qu'il avait davantage de chances de remporter la lune de miel que les autres couples. Le budget investi était colossal, et le lieu de réception, un ancien château datant du 14ème siècle, splendide, mais leur victoire ne serait pas due qu'à cela. Hannibal avait lui-même élaboré tous les plats, réalisé la pièce montée,et il avait appris à Will à danser afin d'avoir une ouverture de bal absolument somptueuse. Lors de l'échange de leurs vœux, l'émotion avait été si intense que même la plus peste des participantes avait versé une larme. Vers la fin de la soirée, animée comme il se doit, toutes les personnes présentes avaient été invitées à lâcher une lanterne dans le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, des centaines de petits points lumineux avaient éclairé la nuit, ajoutant une ambiance féerique au mariage déjà plus que réussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas gagner, sauf s'il y avait eu tricherie. Et s'il y avait eu tricherie, quelqu'un ne survivrait pas à sa lune de miel.


	22. Miroir du Riséd

Thème : Miroir du Riséd

(j'ai uniquement repris cet élément de l'univers d'Harry Potter, le reste de l'univers d'Hannibal reste inchangé).

Hier (Hannibal Lecter)

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la première fois où il avait contemplé le miroir du Riséd. L'objet lui avait montré la même chose qu'aujourd'hui : ce désir inatteignable qui lui étreignait toujours douloureusement le cœur. La main sur la glace froide, il contemplait la petite main qui essayait de toucher la sienne de l'autre côté. La main de sa petite sœur, Mischa. Sa petite sœur dont il ne voyait plus les sourires que grâce au miroir. Sa petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Sa petite sœur qu'il avait mangée.

Grognement (Randall Tier)

Randall adorait le miroir qui se trouvait dans le cabinet du docteur Lecter. Il aurait aimé passer toutes ses séances à le contempler, mais le thérapeute ne le lui permettait pas. Il disait que cela pouvait lui nuire, à force, car jamais la réalité ne serait aussi belle que ce qu'il y voyait. Le psychiatre lui avait demandé de décrire en détail ce que renvoyait son reflet, et Randall s'était exécuté avec plaisir. Il se voyait, lui, avec des dents immenses, une fourrure dense, et de grandes griffes, poussant des grognements ou pourchassant des proies humaines et animales. Il voyait la bête qu'il ne serait jamais, mais dont il pourrait peut-être s'approcher.

Préférence (Garett Jacob Hobbs)

Garett Jacob Hobbs souriait devant le miroir. En le regardant il voyait sa famille, et surtout sa fille, Abigail, blottie contre lui. Elle n'était plus une enfant, mais pas encore une adulte. Un âge charnière qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle garde toute sa vie, ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu cette peur viscérale qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il aurait préféré de pas avoir a tuer toutes ses filles qui lui ressemblaient pour la garder elle, ou quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'elle, à l'intérieur de lui en ingurgitant leur chair. Pour ne pas avoir à lui faire du mal. Cependant, il savait que si on venait la lui voler, il la tuerait plutôt que de la laisser aux mains d'inconnus. C'était sa triste réalité, et il recouvrit le miroir d'un drap, fataliste. Il savait qu'il allait se faire prendre, et qu'il ne vivrait plus longtemps.

Humain (Will Graham)

Will pleurait devant le miroir du Riséd. Il y voyait Hannibal, le bras passé autour de ses épaules, et entre eux, Abigail Hobbs. Il ne se remettait pas de la mort de la jeune fille, et imaginait souvent à quoi la vie aurait ressemblé si elle n'était pas morte, si seulement il avait fait un autre choix, ou si Hannibal avait été plus clément. Il avait de la peine également en voyant la tendresse dans le regard de celui-ci, et la douceur des gestes qu'ils échangeaient. Il avait réveillé une étincelle d'humanité en lui, mais il souhaitait davantage qu'une petite lueur dans les ténèbres. Peut-être que s'il le pardonnait, il aurait une chance d'atteindre la vision que lui offrait le miroir, même si Abigail lui manquerait toujours. Peut-être qu'un jour, Hannibal et lui pourraient pleinement se faire confiance, et qu'il se sentirait enfin à sa place, à ses côtés.

Rideau ( Frederick Chilton )

Le miroir était caché derrière un rideau. Il le regardait, de temps en temps. Souvent. De plus en plus souvent. Il se revoyait beau, jeune, loin de la chose affreuse qu'il était devenu, sans lèvres, avec un œil aveugle et à la peau brûlée. Il se voyait avec tous les honneurs, serrant les mains de personnalités en vogue, reconnu par ses pairs, idolâtré par les fans de son bouquin qui s'était vendu à des millions d'exemplaires. Il se voyait avec plusieurs hommes et femmes dans son lit. Il se voyait riche, célèbre et aimé, après quoi, il gémissait, parce qu'il ne parvenait même plus à pleurer. Plus jamais il ne serait sur le devant d'une scène. Comme son miroir maudit, il resterait caché derrière un rideau.

Équilibre (Francis Dolarhyde) 

Francis aurait aimé arrêté d'être déchiré en deux. Il savait grâce au miroir que son désir profond n'était pas d'être le Dragon Rouge, mais dans la réalité, il se disait que c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Que jamais, il n'obtiendrait ce qu'il voyait dans la glace...Lorsque l'antiquaire lui avait vendu l'objet, en lui expliquant son fonctionnement, Francis avait pensé qu'il verrait sa famille. Sa mère, sa grand-mère, son père...tous heureux et réunis. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils l'avaient rejeté, blessé, et il n'avait plus d'amour pour eux, sauf peut-être un petit quelque-chose, enfoui, pour sa grand-mère. Elle avait été maltraitante, mais aussi la seule à lui montrer un peu d'affection. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas là, dans le miroir. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était Reba en robe de mariée, éblouissante à ses côtés. Lui, en costume sombre, tenait leur petite fille dans ses bras. La vision lui faisait tellement envie que c'était douloureux, mais c'était impossible...Il avait déjà tué deux

familles. C'était trop tard.

Empoisonnement (Alana Bloom)

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été empoisonnée peu à peu par le mensonge. Les belles paroles, les gestes doux, elle ne savait plus ce qui avait été vrai ou faux. Hannibal l'avait-il seulement aimée un jour, même d'une façon bien à lui ? Elle ne le pensait plus, et il était une menace. Elle avait pensé à l'empoisonner, mais avec son odorat exceptionnel, il sentirait le poison à des kilomètres. De plus, il ne fallait pas que l'on sache que cela venait d'elle. Non, finalement, le poison ne conviendrait pas. Elle allait devoir trouver autre chose, il le fallait. Pas parce qu'elle désirait sa mort, ça n'avait jamais été le cas et elle ne le voyait pas convulser dans le miroir. Elle voyait juste sa famille saine et sauve, et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire.

Laboratoire (Beverly Katz)

Elle avait toujours voulu travailler dans les sciences. Mathématiques, médecine, physique, elle avait longuement hésité, mais à présent qu'elle travaillait pour le département des sciences comportementales de Jack Crawford, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle aimait faire des analyses, et participer de temps à autre aux autopsies réalisées par ses collègues, Jimmy et Brian. Dans le miroir que le docteur Lecter avait tenu à lui montrer, elle s'était vue davantage aider les autres. Réaliser une grande découverte, permettre des guérisons, et vieillir tranquillement, entourée de sa famille. Oui, avant de mourir, elle avait été presque parfaitement heureuse.

Savoir (Katherine Pimms)

Elle aurait aimé avoir la capacité de les soigner, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas grave. Si elle n'avait pas le savoir nécessaire, elle avait la volonté et les moyens de soulager leur douleur. Une aiguille, un petit marteau, elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Bien sûr, cela gommait définitivement leur personnalité. Parfois même, cela les tuait, mais on n'avait rien pour rien dans la vie. Et puis, elle était récompensée quand elle les voyait délivré de leur souffrance, comme avec ce vieux monsieur dont elle avait crevé les yeux pour mieux atteindre son cerveau, et qui souffrait de rhumatisme et d'arthrose. Il avait quitté sa demeure en marchant, lui qui avait de la peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Quand elle regardait dans le miroir, elle ne voyait que son reflet. Elle était déjà une sainte qui se dévouait au service des autres, qu'aurait-elle pu vouloir de plus ?

Racine (Freddie Lounds)

Freddie, comme beaucoup de personnes regardant le miroir, se voyait riche et célèbre. Elle avait toujours eu ce désir de reconnaissance, même enfant. Elle n'avait pas besoin que le monde entier connaisse son nom, mais suffisamment pour que ça lui rapporte, et pour ne pas risquer d'être ignorée. Elle savait qu'elle y parviendrait, en tant que journaliste. Elle avait juste besoin d'un bon sujet, comme les crimes de l'Éventreur par exemple. Savoir qui il avait été. Aller jusqu'aux racines du mal, c'était ça, qui intéressait les gens. Et les détails ou les photos gores, aussi. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Si un jour prochain, l'Éventreur tuait quelqu'un sous son nez, elle tenterait de prendre un cliché avant de prendre la fuite !


	23. Miroir du Riséd 2

Thème : Miroir du Riséd 2

Haine (Jack Crawford)

Il n'y avait pas de haine dans le cœur de Jack. Il aurait pensé en retombant sur ce fameux miroir du Riséd qu'il se verrait en train d'attraper enfin Hannibal, ou de le tuer. Après tout, le cannibale avait disparu avec Will, et Jack ne pensait pas que ce dernier ait opposé beaucoup de résistance. Le psychiatre lui avait enlevé un ami. Il avait joué à pile ou face avec la vie de sa femme, pourtant, le plus grand désir dans le cœur de Jack n'était pas la vengeance, même s'il savait qu'il tirerait sans hésitation sur le cannibale s'il devait le revoir. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, c'était Bella en bonne santé, lui tenant la main.

Concert (Mischa Lecter)

La petite Mischa adorait écouter Hannibal jouer du clavecin. Elle aimait autant ça que la couleur mauve, peut-être même plus. La musique était un peu comme un câlin qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher avec les mains, mais qui vous faisait du bien quand même. Et elle savait exactement quand Hannibal jouait spécifiquement pour elle. Parfois, elle était un peu jalouse aussi, parce qu'il savait tout faire sans avoir besoin de travailler très dur. Un jour, elle était tombée sur un grand miroir dans le grenier, et elle s'était vue jouer mieux que lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait préféré dans la vision. La plus jolie chose dans le miroir, avait été le sourire très fier de son grand frère.

Architecte (Matthew Brown)

Il était l'architecte de son destin. Il n'était qu'un aide soignant, et un petit tueur solitaire et inconnu, mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Quand il se voyait dans le miroir du Riséd, ses ailes, métaphoriques, s'étendaient dans son dos. Son désir profond était de prendre son essor, de passer à un autre niveau, de briller aux yeux de quelqu'un, ainsi qu'aux siens. Il avait commencé par éliminer l'Éventreur. Nul ne le savait encore, mais il était l'homme ayant surpassé celui-ci. Lecter lui avait dit qu'il ne deviendrait le nouvel Éventreur que s'il consommait sa chair, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il n'en avait pas envie, et c'était lui qui dictait les règles à présent. Au niveau privé, Matthew avait atteint son premier objectif, mais maintenant, il devait aussi briller en public. Il avait vu le regard vert du directeur de l'établissement s'attarder sur sa silhouette, et lui avait sourit. Ce dernier, sous le charme, lui avait sourit en retour. Être le compagnon de cet homme-là serait son tremplin social. Une autre étape vers une position plus élevée, d'où il pourrait toiser les autres, non plus comme un faucon mais comme un aigle royal.

Persil (Peter Bernardone)

Peter aimait jardiner. Il plantait toutes sortes de légumes lorsqu'il était enfant : persil, navet, carottes, laitue...En grandissant, il avait gardé cette habitude. Il croquait parfois un bout de persil cru, juste comme ça, mais la majorité de ce qu'il récoltait servait à nourrir ses animaux. Avec eux, il se sentait heureux. Lorsque son conseiller social lui avait demandé ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir du Riséd qu'il lui avait amené, Peter avait répondu qu'il se voyait dans un grand refuge, entouré d'animaux de toutes sortes, mais aussi de bonnes personnes, qui ne prêtaient aucune attention à son handicap.

Détresse (Abigail Hobbs)

Le miroir reflétait sa silhouette brouillée. C'était normal, elle était tout sauf heureuse. Mais il ne lui montrait pas de désir profond non plus. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait vu sa famille telle qu'elle aurait dû être, une famille normale, mais ni son père ni sa mère n'apparaissait. Peut-être que le docteur et Will Graham auraient pu apparaître à leur place, mais ils n'étaient pas là non plus. Que voulait-elle ? Qui était-elle réellement, dans le fond ? La jeune fille qui avait souffert des agissements de son père ? La jeune fille qui avait apprécié certains moments passés avec lui, à traquer d'autres étudiantes de son âge, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une partie de chasse ? Victime, tueuse, tout ça à la fois ? Toujours aussi perdue, Abigail se vit enfin dans le miroir. Deux fois. Les deux Abigail étaient visiblement perdues, puis elles se trouvèrent et s'étreignirent. Son désir le plus profond actuel, était de savoir qui elle était vraiment, sans influence d'aucune sorte.

Aigu (Myriam Lass)

Myriam avait toujours eu un sens aigu de la justice. Toute petite, elle défendait les élèves les plus introvertis, et tentait de gérer les conflits entre ses camarades. En grandissant, elle était entrée au FBI, et puis, il y a avait eu l'Éventreur. Ses souvenirs étaient confus, mais elle ne se souvenait d'aucune douleur aiguë. Même s'il lui avait pris un bras, il ne l'avait fait souffrir à aucun moment, par contre, psychologiquement, les dégâts étaient terribles. Elle avait peur de le recroiser un jour, puisqu'il n'avait pas été arrêté. Peur de rester un pion sur son échiquier. Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir du Riséd, elle se revoyait jeune étudiante. Elle découvrait la véritable identité de l'Éventreur, l'arrêtait et entamait une grande carrière au FBI. Si seulement, ça avait pu se passer comme ça.

Siamois (Margot Verger)

Margot et Mason n'étaient heureusement pas nés frère et sœur siamois, mais c'était presque tout comme. Ils étaient faux jumeaux, et Mason la collait constamment, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Héritier de la famille de par son statut de mâle, son père lui donnait tous les droits. Mason pouvait frapper, mordre, insulter, alors qu' elle ne pouvait rien faire de ce genre. Lorsqu'ils avaient grandis, Mason avait commencé à la toucher de plus en plus intimement. Leur mère avait fait comme si de rien n'était, et leur père avait donné raison à Mason, comme toujours, sans même écouter de quoi elle l'accusait. Lorsque Margot passait devant leur miroir du Riséd, toute petite, elle voyait son frère être gentil avec elle, et ses parents l'aimer autant que lui. A présent, elle se voyait libre, parce que Mason était mort. Elle finirait sans doute par l'étrangler de ses propres mains pour réaliser son souhait.

Construire (Bedelia DuMaurier)

Lorsque Bedelia se regardait dans le miroir du Riséd, elle se voyait reconnue, du moins, davantage qu'elle ne l'était dans la réalité. Elle se voyait également être crainte, et pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait sans difficulté. Dans le reflet, elle n'était jamais seule : Hannibal se tenait à ses côtés, et elle ne ressentait plus de danger émaner de lui. Elle n'éprouvait pas exactement de l'amour à son égard, bien qu'elle ait pour lui de l'affection. S'il était là, c'était avant tout à cause de son important ego. Elle tirait une fierté immense d'être celle qui, entre tous, était parvenue à dompter le monstre. Avec lui comme compagnon, personne ne pouvait plus lui résister. Sur un simple geste de sa main, Hannibal se débarrassait des gêneurs. Lorsqu'il tuait pour elle, elle ressentait la même chose que lorsqu'elle avait tué son patient dans son cabinet : la sensation de dominer l'autre. Le pouvoir.

Epreuve (Lady Murasaki)

Elle le voyait changer, lentement, et c'était une véritable épreuve que de voir l'enfant qu'elle avait aimé devenir cet adolescent ivre de vengeance, et prêt à tout pour punir ceux qui avaient tué sa sœur. Elle pouvait néanmoins le comprendre, ou du moins, elle essayait. Elle l'avait même aidé à plusieurs reprises, en cachant les preuves de sa culpabilité, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Elle avait essayé, une dernière fois de faire appel à l'humanité en lui, mais il s'en était détourné, dévorant à vif le visage de son ennemi. A présent qu'il était loin d'elle, elle le voyait faire l'autre choix, le bon choix dans le miroir du Riséd, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas la réalité. Elle l'avait perdu, et elle le vivait autant comme un échec que comme une blessure profonde.

Père (Mason Verger)

Il était riche, et il pouvait tout s'acheter, même une conduite. Quelques travaux d'intérêt général lui avait évité la prison. Il aimait l'industrie d'abattage de porcs que lui avait laissé son père, martyriser sa sœur, et traumatiser les enfants pauvres quand ils venaient visiter les écuries, ou jouer dans le parc. Quand il était retombé sur le vieux miroir du Riséd familial, il avait supposé qu'il se verrait en train de faire ce qu'il faisait tous les jours, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce que Mason voyait, c'était son père, et cela lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Rien ne l'émouvait, ni la détresse de sa sœur, ni celle des enfants dont il abusait, au contraire, il aimait ressentir leur douleur, mais voir son père lui dire qu'il était fier de ce que son petit garçon était devenu, ça, c'était autre chose. Il se blottit contre le miroir, et contre l'image de l'homme qui avait en partie construit le monstre qu'il était devenu.


	24. Musique 1

Thème : Musique

 _Notes : atelier drabble réalisé pour la fête de la musique, où chaque participant proposait un titre. On pouvait s'inspirer du contenu de la chanson et inclure des paroles, ou juste utiliser le titre._

* * *

Les enfants sauvages (William Sheller)

Margot était plus casse-cou que son frère. Mason redoutait la douleur autant qu'il aimait l'infliger, elle, avait appris à faire avec, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir moins peur des jeux un peu brutaux pratiqués dans la cour de récréation, ou en-dehors. Elle n'avait pas peur de trébucher, ou de s'abîmer les mains. Elle n'avait pas peur de se battre contre un élève plus grand. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'on vienne lui tirer les cheveux. Elle vivait des choses bien pires à la maison, et pour pouvoir survivre à tout ça, elle était devenue une petite fille un peu sauvage.

Jeune et con (Saez)

Matthew était vu par son voisinage proche comme un adolescent difficile. Jeune et con, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point les petites délinquances cachaient des choses beaucoup plus sombres. Les violences à l'école n'en était qu'un indice, que personne ne prenait assez au sérieux. On le disait un peu instable, asocial, peu empathique. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'en prenait à des animaux, mais personne ne réagissait, pas même ses parents. Personne n'imaginait que la future victime du jeune homme serait humaine.

Un trou dans les nuages (Michel Rivard)

Will était allongé dans l'herbe près de sa maison, les chiens blottis tout autour de lui. Il ne devait pas travailler aujourd'hui, et il en profitait pour enfin se reposer. Le soleil était chaud, juste assez pour que ce soit agréable de rester dehors sans risquer de coup de soleil, et pour pouvoir regarder le ciel sans être ébloui. Malgré la température idéale, de nombreux nuage couvraient le bleu du ciel, mais une trouée dans son centre était visible, comme un œil tout bleu, qui ne regardait que Will. Ce dernier repensa au tueur à la fresque, et supposa qu'il avait eu une vision semblable avant qu'Hannibal ne l'incorpore à son œuvre. Juste un disque bleu, tout en haut du silo dans lequel il se trouvait, lui et toutes ses victimes.

Juste toi et moi (Indochine)

Will voulait juste fuir avec lui. Tout recommencer, enfin, aimer son côté sombre et s'épanouir dans l'obscurité, comme une fleur noire aux épines d'acier, magnifique et dangereuse. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps, mais il était vivant. Ils étaient vivants, et ils ne se feraient pas prendre. Pas maintenant, alors qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient vaincu le Dragon avant de plonger dans les eaux noires, et ils en étaient ressortis différents. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, un même être mû par la même volonté, la même force, la même intelligence froide et calculatrice. Deux étoiles contraires qui s'étaient heurtées pour mieux se fondre. Plutôt mourir que de revenir en arrière. Plutôt mourir que de redevenir un être solitaire.

Appelle quand tu te réveilles (Renan Luce)

Jack se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Bella, en Italie, bien des années avant qu'ils ne se marient, bien des années avant qu'elle ne déclare cette horrible maladie. Il se souvenait de leurs promenades matinales, de leur rendez-vous secrets, de leurs sorties au restaurant, des heures passées à marcher le long de la de souvenirs qu'il avait envie d'évoquer à nouveau. Il ne savait pas quel jour serait le dernier, et il aurait aimé passer tout son temps avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de longs congés à son travail. Il y avait des vies en jeu alors il mettait un peu la sienne entre parenthèses, mais il prenait quand même toujours un moment pour parler avec Bella dans la journée. Pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, ou parfois juste pour lui raconter les dernières nouvelles. Il lui avait laissé un petit mot affectueux le matin avant de partir. A la fin, il avait écrit la même chose qu'à son habitude : « Appelle quand tu te réveilles, je t'aime. Jack. »

L'avenir est un long passé (Manau)

Répétait-elle les mêmes erreurs, inlassablement ? Abigail avait échappé à son père, mais aujourd'hui, en compagnie d'Hannibal Lecter, n'était-elle pas à nouveau en danger ? Elle sentait que le psychiatre n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Elle savait depuis le début qu'il était l'homme au téléphone, que c'était lui qui avait appelé son père pour le prévenir de l'arrivée d'un agent du FBI, et pourtant...Pourtant, elle était là, chez lui, à boire le thé qu'il lui avait préparé. Elle était là, dans ses bras, dans la maison de ses parents. Elle était là, dans cette autre maison qui lui appartenait, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Elle était là, dans sa demeure à Baltimore, incapable de lui dire non. Incapable de refuser de saisir la main qu'il lui tendait, même si elle savait que le métal froid remplacerait bientôt les douces paroles de réconfort.

L'ombre et la lumière (Calogero et grand corps malade)

Will était quelque part entre la lumière et les ténèbres, prêt à se faire engloutir par ces dernières, ou peut-être prêt à y plonger. Il voyait de plus en plus l'attrait de se comporter comme Hannibal, de pouvoir gérer son empathie pour ne pas être noyé par les sentiments et les sensations dégagés par les autres. Pouvoir prendre de la distance, ne plus s'accrocher à son idée de justice comme le naufragé s'accroche à un radeau, mais nager par lui-même, quitte à devenir un prédateur. S'arrêter de réfléchir, et suivre ses instincts, tout en couvrant ses arrières. Et l'idée, si tentante, d'avoir un ami comme Hannibal à ses côtés.

Quand viendra l'heure (Acwl et Nicola Sirkis)

La confrontation serait inévitable avec Dolarhyde. Il voudrait les dévorer, imprimer les marques de ses dents sur leurs corps, les transformer en quelque chose de...différent, pour alimenter la splendeur de la Bête. Will avait un choix à faire, à présent. Tenter de tuer Hannibal en même temps que Dolarhyde, ou après, ou faire front avec lui et devenir une bonne fois pour toute son allié et son complice. Son choix était fait depuis longtemps, mais il ne le réalisait pleinement que maintenant. Il était l'heure de faire face à ce qu'il était vraiment, et à ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il allait combattre aux côtés d'Hannibal. Aujourd'hui, les anciens ennemis faisaient le serment de se soutenir, et de laisser les torts qu'ils s'étaient infligés l'un à l'autre derrière eux. Il était l'heure de répandre le sang, puis d'avancer ensemble.

On meurt pas d'amour (Clara Luciani)

Il devenait de plus en plus aveugle aux mauvais côtés d'Hannibal, tant il aimait sa compagnie, et la sensation de pouvoir être pleinement lui à ses côtés. Il pouvait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, de son corps perclus de douleur, de sa tête sur le point de se fendre en deux, de son cerveau peu a peu enflammé par la maladie, et pourtant, il pouvait lui pardonner. Hannibal l'avait emprisonné et blessé mais n'en avait-il pas fait autant ? Et pourrait-il vraiment vivre sans lui ? Il avait essayé un temps, mais il avait rejoint le cannibale dès qu'une possibilité de le faire s'était présentée. Will savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir d'amour, et que la disparition d'Hannibal ne le tuerait pas, mais le vide immense qu'il laisserait derrière lui était un prix trop cher à payer pour s'accrocher sa moralité de plus en plus vacillante.

C'est beau la vie (Jean Ferrat)

Après avoir failli mourir dans des flots glacés, et après avoir vécu de trop longs jours cachés et redoutant d'être arrêté, Will revivait. Le climat du pays où ils avaient trouvé refuge, lui et Hannibal, était chaud et doux, jamais étouffant. Il était heureux d'être en vie et de ne pas trop souffrir malgré le fait que certaines de ses plaies pas encore cicatrisées, et il profitait de chaque instant, que ce soit boire un verre sur la terrasse ensoleillée de leur nouvelle demeure, faire des promenades le long de la plage, nager dans l'eau turquoise de la mer en compagnie d'Hannibal...Et il y avait les soirées, bien sûr. Les promenades nocturnes, les dîner mondains, et les meurtres partagés. Ils ne tuaient pas beaucoup, se montraient discrets, et étaient toujours prêts à partir précipitamment, mais tout ça lui convenait. La vie était belle.


	25. Musique 2

Thème : Musique 2

 _Notes : atelier drabble réalisé pour la fête de la musique, où chaque participant proposait un titre. On pouvait s'inspirer du contenu de la chanson et inclure des paroles, ou juste utiliser le titre._

* * *

Né en 17 à Leindenstadt (JJ Goldman)

Malgré sa morale toute particulière, qui lui permettait de tuer un homme sans sourciller s'il le considérait comme indigne, Hannibal Lecter ne faisait pas partie des alliés du régime. Pourtant, pour un scientifique comme lui, avoir des cobayes humains à profusion aurait été des plus intéressant, et il connaissait de nombreux confrères qui n'avaient pas les mêmes scrupules que lui. En retirant à ces gens jugés différents d'eux leur statut d'être humain, tout devenait permis. Il voyait tout autour de lui des voisins, des amis, des confrères, être brusquement enlevés dans la rue, parqués comme des bêtes, et envoyés vers de lointains abattoirs, à l'abri des regards des gens du commun. Il savait que son jeune voisin, et proche ami, Will, était sur leur liste, ainsi que sa collègue à l'université, Alana, et sa compagne Margot. Il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce soir-même, ils prendraient tous la fuite.

A nos souvenirs (trois cafés gourmands)

Will se demandait à quel point l'environnement influençait réellement le développement de la personnalité, mais pensait que ça jouait pour beaucoup. Aurait-il été aussi asocial, s'il n'avait pas constamment déménagé avec son père, ballotté d'une école à l'autre, d'une ville à une autre ? Oh, il n'avait pas que des mauvais souvenirs, il avait adoré l'aider sur les chantiers navals sur lesquels il travaillait à l'époque, et découvrir de nouveaux endroits, mais l'absence de repères stables avait laissé ses marques. Il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage, plus qu'une autre personne. Ça avait longtemps été Wolf Trap, sa petite maison perdue au milieu de la nature, et ses chiens. Maintenant, alors qu'il était plus exposé que jamais sur le terrain, il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage d'une autre nature. Il avait considéré Alana comme candidate potentielle, mais elle avait trop peur de son instabilité potentielle, alors il s'était tourné vers Hannibal Lecter. Pour le moment, il considérait que c'était un bon choix.

Jungle de la chope (Eddy de Pretto)

Will n'était pas à l'aise dans le domaine sentimental, et même pour se trouver une compagnie d'un soir, les échanges sociaux lui semblaient souvent pénibles. Chercher quelqu'un sur internet ne l'avait jamais attiré, mais il avait essayé, juste pour voir. Il avait rapidement trouvé une compagnie pour la nuit, mais ce genre d'échange ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment, en-dehors du bref plaisir éprouvé. Il avait essayé différents sites, en se disant que peut-être, le hasard ferait bien les choses, et il s'était même inscrit sur le site de rencontre haut de gamme que son amie Alana fréquentait. Il avait détesté dès l'inscription, en voyant les regroupements par niveau d'études, qui créait une distance supplémentaire entre les gens. Il se fichait de parler à un maçon ou à un docteur, pourvu que ce dernier ait une conversation intéressante. Finalement, après quelques échanges avec un ouvrier qui avait bossé sur le même chantier que Hobbs (le monde était vraiment petit), c'était un psychiatre qui avait attiré son attention. Ce dernier, charmant, avait lu son livre sur les serial killer, et Will, lui, avait lu l'ouvrage sur le phénomène de l'exclusion sociale de ce dernier. Ça avait été le point de départ de nombreuses conversations plaisantes, avant une première rencontre.

Tu vas me détruire (Daniel Lavoie – comédie musicale notre dame de paris)

Elle avait toujours eu une attirance pour lui, et elle avait lutté contre celle-ci, avec succès. Pourtant, quand Will avait été emprisonné, quand elle avait su qu'elle avait eu raison à propos de son instabilité, elle n'avait ressenti aucun soulagement. Elle aurait dû l'aider mieux. Elle aurait dû le protéger de Jack. Elle aurait aussi dû mieux se protéger elle-même, de ses sentiments, car même si elle n'avait pas été plus loin que le simple baiser avec lui, elle l'aimait. Elle avait fait la folle erreur par la suite, de se laisser aller dans les bras d'Hannibal. Elle le pensait plus stable, moins dangereux que Will, et comme elle s'était trompée. Elle avait baissé sa garde, s'était laissée aveugler, et elle en avait payé le prix fort. Elle aurait pu faire marche arrière, quand Will avait été innocenté. Elle aurait pu sortir avec lui, plutôt qu'avec le psychiatre, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'elle avait toujours peur de lui. Elle aurait sans doute toujours peur de lui, malgré sa profonde affection à son égard. Elle se disait même parfois qu'elle aurait dû le laisser mourir entre les mains de Cordell, chez Mason, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Il n'était pas entièrement responsable de ce qu'il était devenu, et elle aurait aussi pu tuer Hannibal à ce moment-là, alors qu'il était entravé, ou même plus tard en prison, mais elle n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Elle ne voulait pas leur ressembler, mais si elle ne faisait rien, ensemble, ils allaient probablement la détruire. Hannibal avait juré qu'il la tuerait, et Will était maintenant son allié. Il lui fallait fuir, avec sa femme et son fils, pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Je suis le même (Garou)

A quel point avait-il changé ? Il ne se sentait pas si différent du Will Graham qui était entré dans le bureau d'Hannibal pour la première fois, et en même temps, si. Les bases de sa personnalité était toujours là, ses goûts, ce qui définissait qui il était, et même sa morale, d'une certaine façon, était encore présente. Il avait longtemps résisté à ses désirs, pensant que ce ne serait que pur égoïsme et que cela créerait de nombreux drames, s'il cédait. Au final, Abigail était morte. Il n'avait rien évité du tout, au contraire. Aujourd'hui, suivre son cœur n'était plus qu'une question d'égoïsme. C'était une question de survie, et de santé mentale. Lutter constamment contre le courant était trop épuisant, et finirait par le rendre fou avec les années. Il espérait que Molly, Jack, et les autres, le comprendraient. Il essaierait encore, à petites doses, d'exercer une influence positive sur Hannibal, pour le bien de tous, mais il ne tenterait plus jamais de s'en prendre à lui. Et s'il devait tuer avec lui, par nécessité, ou s'il jugeait ça juste, il n'hésiterait plus. Finalement, non, il n'était plus le même.

Sans logique (Mylène Farmer)

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus par moment. La dualité avait toujours existé en elle, d'une part, il y avait la gentille étudiante, la jeune femme presque angélique, et de l'autre,celle qui amenait des proies humaines à son père. Elle avait toujours pensé que les circonstances, le besoin de survivre était à l'origine de son côté sombre, mais elle doutait à présent. Les deux part de son être semblaient vouloir se rejoindre pour n'en former qu'une seule. Elle était plus calculatrice, plus manipulatrice qu'avant, et même si la situation encore une fois, l'exigeait, elle sentait que ça lui était de plus en plus naturel. En tuant Nicholas, elle avait paniquée, du moins au début. Puis il y avait eu ce moment indéfini, de quelques secondes, ou elle avait pris la décision de descendre la lame qu'elle lui avait enfoncée dans le corps, alors qu'elle n'était pourtant plus en danger de mort. Un moment comme sans logique, où elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être, un moment ou elle avait été précisément elle-même.

Chanson française (Volo)

Hannibal était détendu, allongé sur le canapé, et c'était une vision presque étrange pour son amant qui avait l'habitude de le voir toujours en mouvement. De la musique était audible, basse, presque comme un bruit de fond, et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la musique classique qu'il écoutait habituellement. Les paroles étaient incompréhensibles pour Will, qui reconnu néanmoins la langue chantée : le français. Il alla s'asseoir près du psychiatre qui l'avait aperçu, les yeux entrouverts, et lui avait fait signe de venir auprès de lui. Will passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en souriant. Mettre ses beaux cheveux bien coiffés en désordre était un vrai plaisir pour lui, mais Hannibal n'appréciait pas toujours, alors il essaya de le distraire en l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il était en train d'écouter. La chanson française, cela ne lui disait rien, mais Hannibal avait le chic pour dénicher des perles rares dans tous les domaines, et dans tous les styles artistiques, et ce domaine ne devait pas échapper à son expertise. Il lui ferait sûrement découvrir un artiste qu'il aimerait.

Mon fils, ma bataille (Daniel Balavoine)

Alana ne laisserait personne toucher à son fils. Elle avait fuit avec Margot dès qu'elle l'avait pensé en danger, à cause d'Hannibal, et à présent elle faisait tout pour le protéger. Leur grande maison était gardée par un nombre de gardes presque plus important qu'au manoir, et les alentours étaient truffés de caméras, juste au cas où. Elle avait aussi une arme cachée dans sa chambre, hors de portée de leur fils, et cette fois, si Hannibal se trouvait à nouveau face à elle, il y aurait des balles dedans.

Ça mousse (Superbus)

A moitié immergé dans le bain à l'eau colorée, Will se redressa en entendant Hannibal entrer dans la salle d'eau. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient plaqués en arrière, et ruisselaient. Sa peau était constellée de petites gouttes d'eau brillantes, qui attirèrent le regard de son compagnon. Souvent, ce dernier s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui lavait les cheveux, mais pas aujourd'hui. Hannibal entreprit de se dévêtir, puis entra dans la grande baignoire où ils pouvaient se tenir à deux sans difficulté. Ses mains habiles s'emparèrent du savon au parfum fruité, et quand il eut de la mousse plein les paumes, il posa ces dernières sur le torse de Will. Ses doigts fins s'attardèrent un peu sur les tétons de ce dernier qui s'empara de son visage pour l'embrasser, collant son corps nu et glissant contre le sien.

Je me souviens de tout (Gerard De Palmas)

Will se souvenait de tout, de sa rencontre avec Hannibal, jusqu'à présent. Il y avait eu des moments d'insouciance et des moments terribles, mais au final, il ne regrettait rien. Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti avec lui, et d'être toujours un fugitif. Le FBI pouvait frapper à leur porte demain, mais il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, surtout pas maintenant. Ils se faisaient vieux, tous les deux, même s'ils étaient encore en bonne forme physique. Il espérait qu'ils mourraient tranquillement, sans trop d'écart entre eux, même s'il supposait qu'il vivrait un peu plus longtemps que son compagnon, à cause de leur différence d'âge. Il espérait qu'il se souviendrait de tout encore longtemps, et surtout de tout l'amour qu'Hannibal lui avait donné. Il avait été véritablement le premier, et le seul, à l'aimer et à l'accepter totalement, tel qu'il était, sans aucun jugement.


	26. Rédaction de vacances

Thème : Rédaction de vacances

Hamac

Le professeur avait eu une idée en voyant l'un de ses voisins allongé dans un hamac. C'était bientôt l'été, et les vacances étaient un thème parfait pour ses jeunes élèves. Ils devraient rédiger un texte d'environ une page, décrivant leurs vacances idéales. Il était déjà curieux de lire celui d'Hannibal, un élève particulièrement mature et brillant pour son âge, ainsi que celui de Will, un garçon plus réservé, mais plein d'imagination et de sensibilité. Il était aussi impatient de lire celui de Margot, une petite fille réservée mais avec du caractère, et qui avait un talent certain pour l'écriture.

Soleil

Frederick avait des parents fortunés, aussi il décrivit ses prochaines vacances dans les îles, en commençant par le voyage en première classe. Il décrivit ensuite les produits hors de prix qu'il consommerait et les activités variées et coûteuses qu'il ferait. Il n'écrivit pas qu'il tâcherait de faire la rencontre d'enfants un peu moins aisés que lui (jamais plus), pour pouvoir briller comme le Roi Soleil au milieu d'eux, ni qu'il leur paierait des glaces ou des bonbons. Il était bien conscient que des amis achetés n'étaient pas de vrais amis, mais ça lui importait peu. Avoir du pouvoir sur les autres lui plaisait, même un pouvoir aussi dérisoire que celui-là.

Plage

Francis rêvait d'aller à la plage, mais sa grand-mère, comme beaucoup de personnes âgées qu'il connaissait, supportait mal les voyages. Néanmoins, puisqu'il était question de vacances idéales imaginées et non pas de vrai vacances, il choisit d'écrire sur ce thème. Il écrivit qu'il aimerait y aller avec Reba, une voisine de son âge qui était toujours gentille avec lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup parce qu'elle ne louchait jamais sur sa cicatrice, mais ça, il le garda pour lui. Il décrivit un peu la plage et la mer, puis termina en disant qu'il ne construirait pas de château de sable. Tous les enfants faisaient des châteaux, lui ferait un dragon. Ou ils le feraient ensemble, lui, sa grand-mère et Reba.

Sieste

Franklyn était un garçon rondouillard aux plaisirs plutôt simples : manger, dormir, et rêvasser à propos d'un de ses camarades. Il écrivit dans son devoir que ses vacances idéales se passeraient en France (Hannibal lui avait parlé une fois du fromage français), qu'il ferait le tour des meilleurs restaurants avec ses parents, et qu'il ferait la grasse matinée tous les jours. Il n'écrivit pas qu'il aimerait qu'Hannibal soit du voyage, ni qu'il aimerait particulièrement visiter Paris, la ville de l'amour avec lui.

Parasol

Freddie rêvait de vacances à la plage, avec parasol et crème solaire pour protéger sa peau sensible, et sans doute un large chapeau également. Elle écrivit dans son devoir tout ce qu'elle achèterait et ramènerait dans ses valises, mais aussi ce qu'elle ferait principalement pendant ses vacances de rêve : des photos. Ses parents lui avaient offert un appareil photo haut de gamme pour son dernier anniversaire, et il allait enfin servir. Elle ferait des photos de paysage, mais aussi le type de photos les plus marrantes, celles prises à l'insu des gens, au moment le plus gênant pour eux.

Glaçons

Mason adorait l'été, même s'il détestait la chaleur. Il donnait un éventail à Margot, et celle-ci jouait le rôle de ventilateur humain, et il pouvait aussi la poursuivre dans toute la maison ou tenter de la noyer dans la piscine. Il avait aussi remplacé la crème solaire par une autre crème neutre, et avait constaté avec amusement les plaques rouges envahir la peau de sa sœur. Sa mère lui faisait parfois des regards de reproche, mais elle n'osait rien dire : il avait papa de son côté, et papa avait toujours le dernier mot. Un des jeux de l'été qu'il trouvait le plus drôle était d'attendre que Margot fasse la sieste, puis de lâcher des glaçons sur elle pour la réveiller en sursaut. Ou bien juste de laisser un glaçon fondre sur sa peau, au même endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'une brûlure due au froid apparaisse. Dommage qu'il ne puisse parler de rien de tout ça dans son devoir, mais bah, il inventerait bien une histoire quelconque.

Requin

Randall n'aimait pas écrire. Il avait la bougeotte, et il savait qu'il n'irait pas en vacances, alors écrire à propos de ça...Il soupira, puis décida de parler de quelque chose qui lui plaisait et le fascinait : les prédateurs. Au fond de lui, il en était un, et quand il était seul, il imitait souvent les mouvements des animaux, et il avait aussi mordu quelques-uns de ses camarades. Dans son devoir, il écrivit qu'il aimerait aller dans un parc aquatique observer les requins, et donna quelques détails sur ceux-ci. Le devoir était supposé faire au moins une page, mais il se contenta de trois quart, avant de rêvasser, s'imaginant immense et dangereux, nageant dans les eaux profondes jusqu'à rencontrer un plongeur imprudent. Il se mordit lui-même pour avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche.

Fête

Hannibal rêvait de fêtes somptueuses et de longues soirées auxquelles ses parents le laisseraient assister malgré son relatif jeune âge. Il était brillant, assidu, travailleur, et puisqu'il obtenait les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, ces derniers le récompensaient en lui laissant des libertés que l'on accordait généralement à un adolescent. Dans son devoir, il décrivit les nombreux pays qu'il avait déjà visité, et ceux qu'il aimerait découvrir, et pourquoi. Il s'intéressait à la cuisine, à l'histoire de l'art, à l'architecture...et à Will Graham. Ce dernier était parfois un peu rustre, n'avait aucun goût pour se vêtir (et pas les moyens non plus sans doute), était extrêmement réservé et très différent de lui, pourtant, Hannibal se sentait attiré par lui aussi sûrement qu'une abeille par du miel. Il avait envie de lui proposer de venir en vacances avec lui, il savait que ses parents ne s'y opposeraient pas, mais il ne savait pas comment ceux de Will réagiraient. Et surtout, il ne savait pas si Will accepterait. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis, en tout cas, pas encore, mais il comptait bien tout faire pour remédier à cette situation.

Sandales

Will aimait courir pieds nus, mais il savait qu'il pouvait se blesser les pieds sur le chemin menant à la rivière, alors il mit ses sandales. Il allait régulièrement pêcher, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, la seule différence était qu'il avait emporté son cahier et son stylo pour faire son devoir de français. Il décrivit simplement ses vacances idéales : il viendrait pêcher dans le coin (qu'il décrivit avec soin), et aiderait son père à réparer des bateaux. Quand il eut terminé, il rangea le cahier et s'empara de sa canne à pêche. Après avoir pris son troisième poisson, il reconnu un des garçons de sa classe qui approchait. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, mais le salua poliment quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Hannibal ne l'embêtait jamais, mais ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé non plus, alors il hésita un peu quand ce dernier lui demanda s'il pouvait rester avec lui, avant d'accepter. Il avait l'air intéressé par son hobby favori.

Feu d'artifice

Margot aimait beaucoup les feux d'artifice, c'était joli, coloré, et ça distrayait Mason qui ne pensait pas à la pincer pendant ce temps-là. Elle avait néanmoins lu qu'il y avait des accidents chaque année. Des gens qui ne s'éloignaient pas assez vite des pétards, des explosions imprévues, des doigts, voire des mains perdues. C'était vraiment dommage que papa tienne tant à la sécurité de Mason, elle avait réussi à lui donner l'envie de faire partir les fusées du feu d'artifice lui-même, mais leur père avait fermement refusé. Naturellement, Mason avait fait une crise mémorable, ce qui arrivait souvent, mais cette fois papa c'était vraiment énervé sur lui. Mason avait pleuré un peu, et Margot avait découvert qu'il y avait des spectacles plus satisfaisants que les fusées explosant dans le ciel nocturne, même si le sujet de son devoir porterait sur ces dernières.


	27. Randall, mon fils

Thème : Randall, mon fils (OS/ drabbles qui se suivent)

Inquiétude

Randall ressemblait à la plupart des enfants mais depuis peu, il avait cette étrange fascination pour les animaux. Tous les gosses aiment les animaux, Carol, sa mère, en était bien consciente, mais elle trouvait que son fils poussait le jeu un peu loin. Les imitations duraient parfois des journées entières, et il adoptait uniquement des comportements de prédateur. Il avait déjà mordu plusieurs camarades, et l'institutrice lui avait rapporté qu'il leur faisait peur en les fixant longuement, sans ciller. Cependant, malgré son inquiétude, Carol se disait que ce n'était qu'une passade.

Chaussette

Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, et plus l'enfant adoptait d'étranges postures et avait des réactions inadaptées. Un jour, alors qu'elle s'était penchée pour ramasser une de ses chaussettes sous son lit, Randall qui s'était caché dessous lui avait griffé les poignets. Elle l'avait réprimandé une fois les battements de son cœur affolé redevenus un peu plus calmes, en l'appelant par son surnom : Randy. Il s'était excusé, et elle avait vu des regrets on ne peut plus humain dans ses yeux du même bleu que les siens. Il semblait n'éprouver aucun remord quand il faisait du mal aux autres, mais avec elle, c'était différent.

Rentrer

Randall était son petit garçon, et elle pensait pouvoir gérer toute seule son étrange comportement. Son compagnon était parti lorsque Randall avait eu environ cinq ans, et depuis elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'élever. Elle pensait ne pas avoir besoin d'aide, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Un jour, en sortant son linge dans le jardin, elle trouva le corps d'un pigeon éventré. La tête du volatile était manquante, et Randall, assis un peu plus loin le menton plein de sang et de plumes. A cet instant, elle aurait pu crier, mais elle était restée étonnamment calme. Son premier réflexe n'avait pas été d'être horrifiée, mais bien de regarder autour d'eux si personne ne les avait vus. Il était grand temps qu'ils rentrent se mettre à l'abri des regards.

Regrets

Carol réfléchissait inlassablement à ce qu'elle avait pu faire de travers pour que Randy devienne comme ça, et oh, elle trouvait plus d'une raison. Elle avait pris de la drogue pendant sa grossesse, elle et son ex compagnon avaient été trop peu attentifs envers le bébé, et pire, il y avait eu de la violence. Quelques coups, rares, mais qui avaient pu laisser des séquelles. Alors qu'elle nettoyait le sang du menton de son fils et lui faisait cracher quelques plumes, elle se dit que tout ça était mérité. Que c'était sa punition, pour ne pas avoir été une bonne mère, même si bien sûr elle n'était pas la seule responsable. Elle se disait qu'il était déjà trop tard, mais quand Randy se blottit contre elle, elle hésita. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait au moins empêcher que les choses empirent.

Rideau

Carol avait tiré le rideau sur son passé. Elle avait été voir son généraliste avec Randall,et le vieux médecin l'avait envoyé voir un psychologue, puis un autre, puis encore un autre...Elle en avait vu un également. Un psychologue ou un psychiatre, elle ne savait plus tellement elle avait vu de toubibs différents, pour elle et pour son fils. Ils parlaient tous beaucoup, mais peu avaient vraiment aidés Randy. Au moins, sa propre thérapie portait ses fruits. Elle ne culpabilisait plus à propos du passé, concentrée vers l'avenir. Elle avait reconnu ses erreurs, comme le manque d'attention envers son enfant au début de sa vie, mais aussi les choses dont elle n'était pas responsable, comme d'avoir été une jeune femme apeurée sous l'emprise d'un compagnon violent.

Cloche

Randall n'aimait pas le son des cloches. Ça le rendait nerveux, parfois même agressif. Son ouïe semblait hypersensible, et il avait souvent besoin de calme. Il avait toujours des problèmes à l'école, pourtant, ses résultats étaient brillants. Il était intelligent mais très peu sociable, et Carol avait fini par le scolariser à la maison. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait vivre avec autrui, ni exercer un métier, et elle avait mis sa vie sentimentale entre parenthèses. Quel homme accepterait une telle situation ? Elle le savait, la réponse était aucun. Et pourtant, elle sympathisa avec Harry, un de ses collègues de travail. Elle finit par tout lui raconter à propos de Randall, et il tenta d'apprivoiser l'étrange adolescent, en vain. Pour donner une chance à leur relation, Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, et avec sa nouvelle compagne, ils décidèrent que Randall serait suivi par le psychiatre le plus réputé qu'ils pourraient trouver. C'est ainsi que Randall rencontra Hannibal Lecter.

Décisif

La rencontre avec le docteur Lecter fut un tournant décisif dans la vie de Randall. Carol n'en savait rien, mais là où les autres psys avaient tenté de réprimer les pulsions de l'adolescent, et de le guérir, (même s'ils avaient échoué), Lecter lui, avait fait tout le contraire. Il avait conforté Randall dans son idée qu'il était un animal emprisonné dans le corps d'un être humain, mais que malheureusement, il devait composer avec ce que la société attendait de lui. Il lui avait appris à contrôler ses pulsions et à se comporter correctement en présence d'autrui, via l'observation et l'imitation du comportement de ceux qui l'entouraient. C'était contraignant, mais Randall pouvait relâcher la pression de temps à autre en tuant des animaux, et en rêvant de s'en prendre à un autre type de gibier.

Bulle

Carol était contente pour Randall, même s'il était plus secret et plus renfermé qu'auparavant. Il n'avait plus de comportements violents, et il avait brillamment réussi ses études. Il avait mis un peu de temps à trouver un emploi, et à déménager dans un logement rien qu'à lui, mais il y était arrivé. Elle était fière du chemin parcouru, et elle ne manquait pas de le lui dire, obtenant alors de sa part quelques rares sourires sincères. Bien sûr, son boulot était lié à son obsession : il assemblait des squelettes de grands prédateurs dans un musée, mais c'était quand même une victoire. Une petite bulle de paix dans la vie de Carol, qui était depuis peu maman d'une petite fille. Randall était indifférent par rapport à sa sœur, comme par rapport à son beau-père, mais ça ne gênait pas sa mère. Elle prenait ce qu'il était capable de lui donner, de rares moments d'affection, rien que tous les deux, qu'elle chérissait.

Complicité

Une certaine complicité existait entre Carol et son fils, mais elle avait toujours senti qu'il lui cachait des choses. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir quoi exactement, elle connaissait le genre de secret qu'il pouvait garder. Elle se disait qu'il devait chasser et continuer à se comporter comme un animal , en toute discrétion, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ça irait jusqu'au meurtre. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas voulu y penser. Pourtant, dès qu'elle avait vu dans le journal l'attaque du camionneur, elle avait su. Puis il y avait eu celle, plus médiatisée, de ce pauvre couple. Il n'y avait pas eu de photos, mais elle pouvait aisément imaginer les corps éventrés dans la neige, les membres sectionnés par une mâchoire de fer. L'image du pigeon que Randall avait tué enfant s'y superposait dans son esprit, et elle ne parvenait plus à dormir, pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le dénoncer.

Bébé

Tout était terminé. Très peu de temps après ses trois meurtres, Randall était mort de la main d'un agent du FBI. Des parties de son corps avait été retrouvées sur un squelette de tigre à dents de sabre dans le musée pour lequel il travaillait, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec la bête. C'était à la fois horrifiant, surréaliste, et incroyable, pourtant ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Tout ça était bien réel, et elle aurait pu poursuivre ces gens en justice (l'agent Graham, son chef, peut-être même toute la section), mais à quoi bon ? Elle était lasse et fatiguée. Néanmoins, elle tenait à parler à Graham, qui avait pris la vie de son fils et mutilé son corps, même s'il avait agi en état de légitime défense, du moins pour ce qui était du meurtre. Étonnamment, lui parler la soulagea un peu. Elle appris que Randall avait eu la nuque brisée, une mort moins affreuse que celle de ses victimes, et compris que l'exposition de son corps sur le squelette était un hommage à son rêve impossible de devenir un animal. Elle parvint à pardonner le profiler, car ce dernier avait eu pour but d'attraper un homme qui avait sûrement encouragé la folie meurtrière de son fils. Cet inconnu était lui-même l'auteur de plusieurs meurtres sanglants, et la mise en scène macabre du musée pourrait peut-être l'attirer. Elle ne sut jamais que cet homme était Hannibal Lecter, le psychiatre chez qui, autrefois elle avait envoyé Randall en thérapie. Il n'y avait pas de preuves contre lui, et Will ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable d'avoir emmené son fils chez celui-ci. Quand Carol sorti des bureaux du FBI, elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère. Elle se disait qu'enfin, son bébé était en paix. Le jour de l'enterrement de Randall, elle déposa sur le cercueil un lion en peluche, son jouet favori quand il était petit, puis tourna les talons. Elle ne voulait pas voir la mise en terre, mais elle s'arrêta sur le chemin entre le cimetière et la maison. En pleine nature, elle poussa un seul et long cri de chagrin semblable au hurlement d'un loup, son dernier adieu à son fils.


	28. Halloween 2019

Thème : Halloween 2019

Cheminée

Will appréciait la période d'Halloween. Il aimait ramener les plus belles citrouilles pour Hannibal qui réalisait de véritables œuvres d'art sculptées et illuminées pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants, et il aimait distribuer (et manger) des bonbons aux formes et aux couleurs variées. Il aimait aussi beaucoup les boissons chaudes et épicées qu'Hannibal lui servait pour le réchauffer de l'intérieur en soirée, alors qu'ils se prélassaient ensemble devant la cheminée, les chiens à leurs pieds.

Intrigue

Regarder avec un film ou une série avec Hannibal était à la fois amusant et un peu frustrant. Il devinait le dénouement de l'intrigue très en avance, et il tentait d'aiguiller son compagnon pour qu'il en fasse de même. Parfois, Will se prêtait au jeu, et parfois, il lui disait qu'il souhaitait juste passer un moment tranquille, sans réfléchir, et qu'être surpris par la fin pouvait faire partie du plaisir de regarder un film. Hannibal faisait un peu la moue, mais il se rattrapait en analysant ce qu'ils avaient vus ensuite. Will participait souvent à la discussion, intéressé par l'analyse fine du psychiatre, et parfois, il écoutait juste en faisant de petits signes approbateurs. Ou il s'endormait sur son épaule.

Cristal

Will étalait avec soin les petits cristaux que lui avait donné Hannibal. Le gâteau d'Halloween prenait forme, et la sculpture de loup-garou qui le surplombait était absolument splendide. Will ne savait pas en quoi elle était faite, mais il était certain que c'était un élément comestible. Les marbrures rouges qui parsemaient le gâteau blanc lui rappelaient les traînées sanglantes qu'il avait observées dans la neige, sur la scène de crime des meurtres de Randall Tier. Le loup, lui aussi, lui rappelait le meurtrier. Ça ne pouvait être un hasard, et Will comprit qu'Hannibal voulait lui remémorer le souvenir du premier dîner où il avait su qu'il y avait de la chair humaine dans son assiette, et l'avait accepté. Le profiler sourit en pensant à tous les repas qu'ils avaient partagés depuis lors.

Injection

Une série de longues aiguilles et de seringues étaient disposées sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine, et Will jeta un regard curieux à Hannibal. Ils n'avaient plus tué personne depuis longtemps, et sa première pensée fut qu'ils avaient un invité à la cave. Un invité qui n'aimerait pas du tout la façon dont se déroulerait la fête, contrairement à lui. Mais Hannibal le détrompa, expliquant que ces seringues lui serviraient pour certaines préparations, mais cela sonnait un peu étrange. Will ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, il aimait les surprises, sucrées ou sanglantes.

Boîte

Will examinait la boîte avec intérêt. C'était un cadeau d'Hannibal, un présent spécial d'Halloween qui selon lui, était tout à fait dans le thème. La taille de la boîte était assez conséquente, et Hannibal lui avait recommandé d'être prudent en l'ouvrant, car le contenu pourrait se révéler dangereux. Will songeait à une arme, sans doute une lame bien aiguisée, mais la boîte était bien trop grande. Sombre, elle était percée d'une multitude de petits trous, et le profiler l'ouvrit délicatement. Au fond, un chiot déguisé en chauve-souris ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et bâilla. Lorsque Will le sortit de la boîte, il lui mordilla les doigts, confirmant son statut de nouvelle terreur de la maison.

Déguisement

L'année précédente, Hannibal avait fait un superbe vampire et il semblait vouloir réitérer cette année. Will avait du mal à l'imaginer dans le costume d'une autre créature, car la plupart manquaient singulièrement d'élégance, mais il le mit au défit quand même, curieux de voir sur quel monstre son choix se porterait. Lui-même devrait en contrepartie renoncer à son déguisement de loup-garou, et ils ne se découvriraient que quelques temps avant l'arrivée de leurs invités. Après réflexion, Will opta pour une tenue sombre de démon, portant comme accessoire deux longues cornes qui rappelaient celles des dragons ainsi qu'une cape et de fausses canines pointues. Hannibal, lui, opta pour un wendigo. Lorsqu'il se présenta devant Will, il portait un costume sombre au col rehaussé de plumes, des bois de cerf et des lentilles de contact qui rendaient un effet d'yeux aveugles. Il s'était également maquillé pour faire ressortir ses pommettes déjà saillantes, et creuser ses traits. Will le trouva superbe, et le lui fit savoir en l'embrassant longuement.

Miracle

La télévision diffusait un reportage sur l'Eglise et les miracles même si ça ne collait pas vraiment à la période d'Halloween, et Will et Hannibal le regardaient distraitement. Ils avaient fait le tour des programmes et il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, alors ils avaient laissé celui-là, plus en bruit de fond qu'autre chose. Occupé à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou de son compagnon, Will lui demanda quel vœu il ferait, si un miracle lui était accordé. Il sourit largement quand le médecin répondit :

Aucun, je l'ai déjà obtenu.

Bonbon

Comme tous les ans, Hannibal réalisa ses bonbons lui-même, ainsi que des chocolats et diverses douceurs pour le plaisir des enfants et de Will. D'habitude, il faisait un assortiment spécial supplémentaire mais cette année il n'y avait que des sucreries classiques, et ni lui ni Will ne désirait autre chose. Les amants tueurs étaient en sommeil, se contentant d'être des amants tout court, pour un temps.

Sorcière

Hannibal savait que Will n'appréciait pas sa psychiatre, Bédélia, et il pouvait aisément le comprendre : ils avaient tous les deux un fort tempérament et paraissaient froids au premier abord. Hannibal savait aussi que Will n'était pas à l'aise avec les interactions sociales, alors il n'invita pas Bédélia chez eux mais se rendit seul chez elle, avec des chocolats faits maison et une bonne bouteille de vin. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter et Hannibal lui demanda si elle comptait se déguiser cette année, curieux. Elle répondit que oui, et que le déguisement était déjà choisi : elle serait une sorcière. Une sorcière des plus séduisantes, qui ne manquerait pas de charmer son entourage, sauf Hannibal bien sûr, pour qui elle était et resterait ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie.

Ossements

Will voyait des ossements toute l'année. Sur la table du légiste, sur les scènes de crime, ça défilait avec plus ou moins de chair encore présente. D'habitude, il travaillait pendant la période d'Halloween, mais cette fois il avait pris un long congé, de même qu'Hannibal. Une pause en couple, pour profiter des plaisirs simples (et aussi des follement onéreux) de la vie, rien que tous les deux. Will ne se lassait pas des sorties, des bains en amoureux, des massages au réveil...Les ossements ne lui manquaient franchement pas. Les seuls qu'il voulait voir pour le moment, étaient ceux qu'Hannibal mettait de côté pour leurs chiens.


	29. La clinique de l'étrange

Challenge Halloween (un mot + un monstre)

Thème : la clinique de l'étrange

Coaguler + loup-garou

Être infirmier dans une clinique pour créatures n'était pas de tout repos, et pouvait même être mortel. Être soi-même semi-humain, ou non-humain était un atout mais malheureusement pour lui, Will était cent pour cent humain, et non immunisé aux morsures de loup-garou. Il avait respecté toutes les procédures de sécurité pour faire son injection à Randall Tier dont la transformation mensuelle commençait ce soir, mais les liens avaient en partie lâchés, et ce dernier avait pu le griffer. Will était maintenant dans le cabinet du docteur Lecter, un wendigo plutôt terrifiant mais un des meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital, et se faisait examiner. Les griffures de loup-garou étant moins contagieuse que les morsures, il avait peut-être une chance de ne pas être atteint, sinon, il serait bon pour suivre un traitement à vie. En attendant le verdict du docteur, il regardait le sang de sa plaie en train de coaguler, et croisait les doigts.

Faux + la mort

Will avait déjà perdu des patients. C'était malheureusement normal que ça arrive dans un hôpital, même si les soignants faisaient tout pour que les patients quittent la clinique en bonne santé, sur leurs deux pieds, ou tentacules, ou sabots...L'infirmier avait une forte intuition sur les probabilités de décès, et il lui arrivait souvent de passer vérifier si tout allait bien pour ceux qu'il pensait proche du grand départ. Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception, et il se rendit dans la chambre d'une vieille dame affaiblie par son traitement. Celle-ci était éveillée et ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie, et ils parlèrent tous les deux jusqu'à s'endormir, Will inconfortablement adossé contre le mur. Il se réveilla en sursaut après une courte sieste pour voir qu'une forme noire munie d'une faux surplombait la vieille dame. Le moniteur émit un bip sonore, et la créature tourna la tête vers Will. Ses traits ne lui étaient pas inconnus, mais il était bien incapable de mettre un nom dessus, et l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

Tabouret + momie

Il n'y avait plus une fichue chaise de disponible, alors Will pris un tabouret pour converser un peu avec un nouveau patient. L'homme, Frederick, était recouvert de bandages des pieds à la tête, et Will chercha naturellement à voir son amulette, sans succès. Il trouvait aussi sa chair plutôt fraîche pour quelqu'un sorti du sarcophage, et il en fit le compliment au patient qui l'insulta en chuintant. Habitué à divers langages, Will n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce dernier, et rougit de gêne en comprenant qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur. Malgré ses bandelettes, l'homme n'était pas une momie, c'était juste un humain qui avait fait une rencontre plutôt désastreuse avec un dragon.

Route + corbeau/âme 

Ils avaient trouvé le cheval errant sur la route, dans les environs de l'hôpital, une morte sur son dos. Du moins, ils l'avaient crue morte car elle en avait l'apparence, mais son cœur semblait battre étrangement. Le rythme irrégulier soulevait la cage thoracique, et après avoir endormie la patiente au cas où, les docteurs frères siamois Jimmy et Brian décidèrent d'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il en était. Un corbeau aux plumes rougies de sang s'échappa aussitôt, puis disparu sans laisser de traces. Les médecins se penchèrent sur le corps et notèrent que la défunte n'avait pas, ou plus, de cœur. Il ne restait qu'un espace vide à la place de l'organe.

Décision + Dragon/part sombre

Le patient, Francis Dolarhyde, souffrait d'un syndrôme du Dr Jekyll et Mister Hyde. Persuadé de pouvoir devenir un Grand Dragon Rouge, la créature née de son imagination avait fini par prendre vie, s'exprimant en prenant possession de son hôte pour commettre des massacres parmi d'innocentes familles. Les docteurs Jimmy et Brian étaient d'avis d'extraire la mauvaise personnalité à l'aide d'un artefact, mais le docteur Bloom s'y opposait. Avec cette option, il aurait fallu gérer l'entité et celle-ci avait déjà réussi à brûler Frederick en faisant encore partie intégrante de Dolarhyde, alors séparée, elle pourrait mettre le feu à la clinique aisément. Une autre option était de tenter de supprimer l'entité à l'intérieur du patient, avec le risque de le tuer, mais le docteur Lecter semblait partant pour tenter cette délicate opération. Le docteur DuMaurier le soutenait, ainsi que le docteur Crawford, et c'est ainsi que la décision fut prise, sans consulter le patient.

Torpeur + Sphinx

Will avait parfois des conversations avec le docteur DuMaurier, mais s'étaient le plus souvent un échange de piques, et bien sûr, des devinettes. Bédélia était une femme étrange, même pour une sphinx, et elle obtenait généralement ce qu'elle voulait. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait certainement être tranquille, car la façon dont elle le fixait le rendait somnolent. En regardant l'heure, Will comprit qu'elle désirait sûrement discuter avec le docteur Lecter sans qu'il puisse entendre leur conversation : le Wendigo allait arriver d'ici une minute à l'autre. Il lutta un peu, puis s'effondra sur la table, la tête entre les bras.

Eventail + hanim

La clinique recevait souvent des hanims, des mi-hommes mi-animaux, et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Le patient était un hanim escargot, Franklyn. Il venait pour des problèmes de timidité, n'osant que peu sortir de sa coquille, et aussi parce qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour son psychiatre (Hannibal occupait le double poste de psychiatre et de chirurgien). Il bavait abondamment sur son siège dans la salle d'attente, regardant la plaque du docteur Lecteur avec des yeux amoureux. Le concierge, lui, le regardait avec des yeux assassins, car ce serait une horreur pour enlever les traces visqueuses de son passage, et il songeait qu'il pourrait peut-être s'arranger avec le docteur Lecter. L'hanim escargot à l'ail, ça devait être délicieux.

Accident + Harpie

Will s'occupait des bandages de Matthew, l'homme harpie qui était entré à la clinique pour une aile froissée. Il s'occupait totalement de ses soins, même si à la base, c'était un patient du docteur Lecter, mais leurs espèces étaient incompatibles. Quand ces derniers se croisaient, Matthew avait tendance à gonfler ses plumes et à ouvrir ses ailes pour paraître plus impressionnant que lui, en oubliant sa blessure, on l'avait donc placé aussi loin que possible du Wendigo. Matthew n'était vraiment pas le patient le plus facile à gérer, et Will le tenait à l'œil car il partageait la chambre de Frederick, et plaisantait souvent à propos de le manger puisqu'il était déjà cuit à point. L'infirmier n'était pas certain que ce ne soit que de l'humour, et les mesures de sécurité avaient été discrètement renforcées autour du grand brûlé.

Télévision + ange

La télévision ne cessait de parler de l'apparition d'un ange au-dessus de la ville, même si la seule image de la créature visible sur pellicule était une sorte de halo doré. Les humains étaient partagés sur la véracité des faits, même s'ils étaient incroyablement nombreux à avoir vu « une femme vêtue d'or, possédant des ailes ». Will savait que les anges descendaient rarement sur terre, et il supposait qu'il y avait une bonne raison à la venue de l'être céleste qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Reba. Elle avait déambulé quelques heures dans l'hôpital, puis avait disparue comme elle était venue, subitement. Elle avait laissé un chaos sans nom derrière elle : l'ensemble des patients étaient guéris, et réclamait à corps et à cris de pouvoir sortir sur le champ. Les seuls à ne pas vouloir quitter les lieux étaient Dolarhyde, qui n'avait pas encore été opéré pour lui ôter le Dragon, et Frederick, qui s'était volontairement enfermé dans les toilettes de peur de croiser ce dernier.

Énigme + Wendigo

L'hôpital était vraiment très calme, car peu de patients étaient arrivés depuis le « miracle Reba ». Will faisait partie d'eux, diagnostiqué comme loup-garou, même si grâce aux soins d'Hannibal, il n'aurait pas de traitement à suivre, et pas de transformation complète. Par contre, affublé qu'une queue et d'oreilles de loup, il ressemblait à un hanim, et ne passerait plus jamais inaperçu parmi les humains. Parmi les autres patients encore présents, il y avait Frederick, qui refusait de quitter sa chambre car Dolarhyde avait disparu, et Matthew qui lui « tenait compagnie ». Will surveillait toujours étroitement celui-ci, puis il comprit que l'homme harpie était tombé sous le charme de Frederick, à présent qu'il avait découvert son apparence première. Frederick semblait tolérer sa présence, ce qui était pour Will une véritable énigme étant donné qu'il avait voulu le manger, pourtant, il commença à le comprendre pas plus tard que le jour même, lorsqu'Hannibal posa sur lui un regard intéressé.


	30. Mizumono

Thème : Mizumono

Tasse

Will repensait à la métaphore employée par Hannibal. La tasse qui se brise, et qu'il aurait voulu reconstituer. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas réellement brisé Abigail, il lui avait seulement fait croire à sa mort. Il l'avait cachée dans le sous-sol de sa maison avec l'intention de le surprendre, comme un magicien réalisant un tour. Pour être surpris, Will l'avait été. Avant que la tasse ne se brise réellement. Il avait surtout ressentit de la tristesse après ces terribles événements, mais aussi beaucoup de colère. Il était retourné dans la demeure du psychiatre, vide de tout occupant, et dans un accès de rage, il avait jeté au sol plus d'un service de valeur en porcelaine fragile.

Soirée

Il imaginait souvent une fin différente pour cette soirée qui s'était terminée dans un bain de sang. Il rêvait qu'il avouait tout à Hannibal sur ses intentions de le faire emprisonner et sur son double jeu avec Jack Crawford. Rêvait de prendre Abigail dans ses bras, et de faire partie de la bien étrange famille qu'ils auraient formé tous les trois, mais la réalité terrible le rattrapait toujours. Il n'y avait qu'une véritable fin à cette soirée, celle qui ne lui convenait pas, et avec laquelle il devait apprendre à vivre.

Livre

Will détestait Freddie pour de nombreuses raisons, mais il était prêt à collaborer avec elle si ça pouvait la convaincre de renoncer à son livre sur Abigail. La mémoire de la jeune fille devait demeurer en paix. Il ne voulait pas voir de débats sur son implication dans les meurtres de son père, ni sa relation avec l'Eventreur de Chesapeake disséquée sur un plateau de télévision. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on vienne l'interroger, lui, sur le rôle qu'il avait joué dans toute cette affaire, et sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sa douleur n'appartenait à personne d'autre que lui.

Chocolats

Frederick lui avait amené des fleurs à l'hôpital, et il avait bien fait. Pas que Will soit particulièrement sensible au geste, il savait que le directeur de l'asile psychiatrique ne faisait rien de manière désintéressée, mais c'était toujours mieux que des chocolats qu'il n'aurait pas pu avaler. Il se demandait quand il serait d'ailleurs capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, car pour le moment, ni sa blessure ni son moral ne le lui permettait.

Plaid

Il avait emporté le strict minimum sur le bateau, juste de quoi faire la traversée. Il aimait naviguer, et il aimait le calme des nuits sur l'océan, avec seulement le bruit des vagues comme berceuse. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir réfléchir plus clairement, seul au milieu de l'étendue d'eau, emmitouflé dans un plaid avec une boisson chaude entre les mains. Il pouvait également faire le vide un moment, se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour changer le cours des événements. Il pouvait laisser derrière lui les émotions négatives, et converser avec Abigail en pensées. Elle l'écoutait patiemment, et lui apportait le réconfort dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la laisser partir.

Cadeau

C'était une vague connaissance qui lui avait offert l'un de ses chiens. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau. Le caniche était méfiant, maigre, et ne cessait d'aboyer. Will aurait pu refuser, mais bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait patiemment rééduqué le chien jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un gentil compagnon, joueur et très affectueux. Pour le moment, il était couché sur son canapé, et Will repensait aux paroles d'Hannibal. Laisser tous ses chiens à Alana, pour partir avec lui. La tentation était bien plus grande que ce qu'il aurait jamais imaginé, même si l'idée de se séparer de ses chiens lui était douloureuse. Ils ne comprendraient pas, et ils ne cesseraient de lui manquer.

Bûche

Il regardait le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Les bûches étaient en train de se consumer, et au milieu d'elles, il y avait les carnets de notes d'Hannibal. Les pages noircies de notes sur son état psychologique étaient en train de disparaître, et avec elles de nombreuses autres, consacrées aux divers patients du cannibale. C'était mieux ainsi, parce que si Hannibal ne faisait pas place nette, le FBI ignorerait sûrement le secret médical et irait importuner ses patients. Will ressentait un sentiment indéfinissable en voyant brûler ses dessins d' horloges aux nombres dispersés, il trouvait amusant de faire quelque chose d'aussi peu habituel dans le bureau du psychiatre. Il lui jeta même un livre depuis la mezzanine, que le médecin rattrapa avec aisance.

Champagne

Ils avaient bu du vin lors de leur dernier repas ensemble, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être du champagne. Ils auraient pu fêter leur fuite, ensemble, et Will avait été très tenté de tout lui révéler à ce moment-là. S'il l'avait fait, tout aurait été différent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer, encore et encore, un autre dénouement à cette soirée.

Chants

Il n'avait pas pu aller à l'enterrement d'Abigail. Pour Will, la jeune femme était restée vivante un long moment encore après son décès officiel. Il l'avait vue aussi distinctement qu'une personne réelle, et ils avaient eu des conversations. Il avait toujours su, au fond, que ce n'était qu'une création de son esprit, mais il en avait eu besoin. S'il avait vu la vérité crue, son cadavre maquillé et habillé de façon à dissimuler sa gorge tranchée, et la mise en terre, il aurait sombré. Il se serait penché au-dessus de la tombe pour jeter une dernière fleur, et il aurait plongé dans un autre trou sombre, à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il n'avait pas pu parler en son nom lors de la cérémonie, et il n'y avait sans doute eu personne d'autre pour le faire, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Abigail et lui avaient écoutés ensemble de nombreux chants dans les Églises italiennes. Ils avaient parlé de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là, et ils avaient parlé d'Hannibal. Ils avaient parlé jusqu'à ce que la réalité le rattrape, et qu'il soit capable de lui dire adieu.

Impromptu 

Le pardon avait été un long cheminement, mais sa réalisation elle, avait été plutôt impromptue. Lorsqu'il avait vu le cœur sanglant fait d'os et de chair, il avait compris qu'Hannibal ressentait le même manque que lui. Plutôt que de vivre avec des regrets indéfiniment, le profiler avait décidé de tourner la page. Il avait prononcé ces trois petits mots dans le silence des catacombes : je vous pardonne. Il savait que ceux-ci avaient bien été entendus, même s'il n'avait pas vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'Hannibal.


End file.
